iHelp You
by superchicky97
Summary: Starting during iToe Fatcakes. Sam doesn't hide in Gibby's suitcase but Freddie finds a different way to get her home. Little do they know that's just the start of the drama. Things don't happen the way they plan once they get home.   Seddie! Rated M for Swearing and Lemons.
1. iPlan

**So this is the exact same story (I didn't even change the A/N) But I had to delete the old one and repost it because I don't know if it happened to you guys, but everytime I clicked the story or the reviews it kept telling me it wasn't found, did that happen to you?**

**Anyway, enjoy the story :)**

**A/N: So, i'm writing another story! This is called iHelp You. It's set during iToe Fatcakes, the whole part with Sam in the suitcase didn't happen.  
>Also, I live in Australia and I have no idea about the 'legal things' in USACanada, plus this is made up it doesn't have to be correct haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly...:(**

Chapter 1: iPlan

Sam's POV

"What are we going to do?" Freddie groaned "We can't just leave Sam in Canada"

"No chizz" I sighed

"Hey dude" Spencer called to the guy at the desk

"Yes?" He said walking over to us

"How are we going to get Sam back into America?" Spencer asked

"You either need to prove she's an American citizen or she needs to be married to an American citizen"

"Married?" Spencer laughed "She's sixteen"

The guy shrugged "Guess your stuck in Canada then"

"Come on" Spencer sighed "We'll go stay at that hotel across the street tonight until we figure this out"

I can't believe this is happening! We're stuck in Canada all because I don't have a passport.

We got to the hotel across the street, Spencer payed for two rooms and we went upstairs.

"Who's sharing a room with who?" I asked

Everyone stared at me.

"I'm not sharing with Sam, i'll wake up underwater or something!" Gibby said

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll share with Sam" Freddie offered

Spencer got a serious look on his face "Is that such a good idea?"

"Whatya mean?" I asked

"I know you guys broke up and everything but...Your teenagers...and...sometimes...teenagers-"

"What the hell are you getting at Spencer?" I asked

"I just don't want you guys to...you know...do...'naughty stuff'"

We both stared at him.

"Seriously Spence?" I laughed "Your right, we broke up, we're friends, we are NOT gonna do THAT"

"Well...Ok" He sighed handing us the room keys "Your in room 207, me and Gibby are down the hall in room 219"

We found the room and walked inside.

"Of course there's only one bed" I said rolling my eyes

"It's not that bad" Freddie laughed "You've slept in the same bed as me before"

It's true, when Freddie and I were dating I slept over his house a few times...and no, in case everyone's wondering we haven't had sex.

"Well yeah...But we were dating then, now it's just gonna be weird"

"No it won't"

Freddie's POV

I looked outside the window, it was snowing, it looked really pretty.

"What ya looking at?" Sam asked walking out of the bathroom

"It's snowing"

We watched the snow for ages before deciding we should go to bed.

I turned the lamp off and the room went dark, it was freezing cold.

Sam's POV

I looked at the clock next to the bed, 2:05am.

"Freddie?" I whispered "Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you cold?"

He nodded "Yeah, are you"

"Yep"

"Come here" He said moving closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist

I put my hand across his stomach and my head was resting on his chest. OMG, I've missed this so much.

"Thanks" I whispered

"No problem"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure"

"I'm really scared Freddie" I sighed "What if i'm stuck here"

"Don't worry ok, Spencer will find away to get you home"

"How? I can't get an American passport in Canada, I don't have a drivers license and the only other option is to marry an American citizen"

He didn't say anything, I knew he didn't know what to say.

"And I really don't think that'll happen, i'm sixteen, who do I marry? Gibby?"

"...I'll marry you"

"Thanks but...Wait...WHAT?" I said sitting up

"I said i'll marry you"

"Freddie you can't do that, you can't marry someone just so they can get into a country"

"First, it's not like we're gonna stay married and second, maybe I wanna do this, maybe I still love you and I wanna do whatever it takes to help you"

"I still love you too" I smiled

I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips into his.

"I've missed you so much" I said after I pulled away

"I've missed you too baby"

We lied back down, my back was against his chest and his arms were around my stomach.

"So your really gonna do this for me?" I asked

"I'd do anything for you" He whispered placing soft kisses on the side of my neck "I love you so much"

"I love you too"


	2. iMarry You

Chapter 2: iMarry You

Sam's POV

I woke up to Freddie kissing the side of my neck, his arms were still wrapped around my waist and my back was still pressed against his chest.

"Morning beautiful" He mumbled against my neck

I felt his hands run over my stomach under my shirt.

"Hey" I whispered turning my head my look at at him. he brushed his lips over mine "I've missed you so much Freddie"

"I've missed you too, you have no idea how much"

"Why did we even break up?"

"Cos we're stupid, and breaking up with you was the worst thing i've ever done"

"It's never happening again, ok?"

"Never"

Freddie's POV

Sam and I met Spencer downstairs, he was sitting on the couch in the loby and Gibby was staring at the fish in the fish tank.

"Hey guys" Sam greeted when we got over to them

"Hey" Spencer groaned "...Why are you guys holding hands?"

"We got back together" Sam smiled

"Everything in your room was kept PG last night right?" He asked

We nodded.

"Then yay!" He said standing up and hugging us

"Did you guys think of a way to get Sam back into America?" Gibby asked

"Well...We thought of something" I answered

"What?" Spencer asked quickly

"The guy said Sam could get back into the country by marrying an American citizen"

"Yeah..."

"I'm gonna marry her"

"WHAT!" Spencer yelled standing up

"Woah calm down" Sam laughed "We're not gonna stayed married, just until i'm back in the USA"

"Well...Um, are you guys sure?" He asked

I nodded "Yep"

"Ok, I think sockos cousin lives in Canada, he's a judge, lemme call him" Spencer said before walking away

"I'm going to the mens room" Gibby announced

I turned to look at Sam "Ya know, it's gonna be nice being married to you" I said putting my arms around her waist "Even if it is just for a day"

"Yeah" She smiled before putting her lips on mine "I love you"

"Love you more"

Spencer came running back "Ok, so Socko said his cousin Brian is a judge and he lives here in Canada, he can marry you guys, you'll get a marrige certificate and then they'll let Sam back into the country"

"Great" Sam laughed

"Ok, we gotta go now. Then we can get back to Seattle today"

We left the hotel and Spencer called a cab.

Sam's POV

We got to a small building about 15 minutes away from the hotel.

"We're here" Spencer said before paying the cab driver

We got out of the car and walked inside.

"You must be Brian" Spencer said shaking the guys hand

"Yes, you must be Spencer"

Spencer nodded "And this is Sam, Freddie and Gibby"

"Nice to meet you all" He smiled "Now what can I do for you"

"Ya see, the three of us brought Sam here for a tour of the Canadian Fatcake factory, but she tryed to smuggle over a hundred Canadian fatcakes back into America, she doesn't have a passport or a drivers license so they won't let her back into the country unless she marry's an American citizen"

"I see" He laughed "So which one of you is she marrying?"

"Her boyfriend, Freddie" Spencer said pointing to Freddie "But it's just until we get back into the USA"

"Ok then" He smiled walking into his office

I still can't believe Freddie offered to do this for me, I still can't believe i'm gonna be married...even if it's just for a day.

"Now" Brain said "Both of you sign this" He put a piece of paper on his desk "Then I can give you a certificate of marriage and you can cross the boarder"

"Awesome" Spencer said

We both sign the bottom of the paper.

"Wow" Spencer laughed "Can't believe you two are married now, Carly's gonna be pissed she missed this"

I rolled my eyes "It's not like this is real...Well, it is but...It's not gonna stay...You know what I mean!"

Freddie's POV

"Your back"

Great, it's the same guy that wouldn't let Sam over the border yesterday.

"Yes we are" Spencer smiled "And your going to let us through this time"

"Really? You find her passport"

"Nope"

"Drivers license?"

"Nope"

"Did she marry an American citizen?"

"Yep"

"Really? A sixteen year old girl got married?"

Spencer nodded.

"To who?"

Spencer pointed to me.

"Whatever" The sighed "Just show me the marriage certificate and you can leave Canada"

He should the guy the certificate and we finally ALL crossed the boarder.

"Finally" Sam yelled when we got outside

"Come on" Spencer said unlocking the car "It's a two hour drive home"

Gibby and Spencer got in the front of the car and Sam and I got in the back. She put her head on my shoulder and I ran my fingers through the ends of her hair.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" She smiled


	3. iWanna Go Home

Chapter 3: iWanna Go Home

Sam's POV

We have been driving for about 30 minutes, I'm so glad we're finally going back to Seattle. My head was still on Freddie's shoulder, he'd interlaced out fingers and now he's drawing small circles on my thumb with his.

I sat up when I felt the car slow down.

"What happened?" I asked looking around

"...Um...We ran outta gas" Spencer groaned

"We what?" Freddie yelled "You didn't get gas!"

He shook his head.

"Dude we're in the middle of no where" I sighed

Freddie pulled his phone out and looked at it.

"No signal"

"Now what?" I asked

"It's all good" Gibby smiled "I've been to Canada heaps of times and I know that there's a gas station up the road a little bit. I'll just walk there, get some gas and I should be back in an hour tops"

Gibby left the car and started walking. We all got out of the car too, I looked around and saw nothing! No buildings, no houses and NO WHERE to buy food!

"I'm hungry" I groaned

"No supprise there" Spencer laughed

I glared at him.

Freddie's POV

It had been nearly 2 hours and Gibby still wasn't back.

"Where the hell is Gibby? It's getting Freezing" I groaned

"I don't know, but we should get back in the car" He said trying to open the door

"Spencer?" I asked

"...Yeah?"

"Please tell me you didn't lock the keys in the car..."

"I didn't lock the keys in the car"

"Spencer"

"Ok" He sighed "I locked the keys in the car"

"Dude!"

"I'm sorry" He frowned

"What the hell are we suppost to do now?" Sam asked "We locked the keys in our car, the car that doesn't have gas. The shirtless potato hasn't come back with any gas yet, there's no place to buy food and it only gonna got colder!"

_*2 hours later*_

I looked at my watch, 7:30pm. Gibby still hasn't come back with any gas yet. To make things worse it's FREEZING!

"Spencer, can't you break a window or something? It's FREEZING" Sam groaned

We were both sitting on the ground leaning agaisnt the side of the car. I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks" She whispered

"How long are we going to be stranded out here?" I asked "Sam's gonna end up with pneumonia or hypothermia or something"

"No i'm not" She mumbled

"We're outside in the freezing cold and your shivering"

I sat forward and pulled my jacket off. I put it around her before wrapping my arms back around her.

"Thanks, but now your gonna be freezing"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me" I whispered kissing the top of her head

There was a loud bang, I looked up at the sky and saw a flash of lightning.

"It's gonna start and rain" Spencer groaned

I looked down at Sam, she had fallen asleep with her head burried in my neck.

"Dude, I will pay to get the window fixed, just smash it so we can get in the car"

"Fine!" He yelled

He walked across the road and came back with a large rock. He smashed the front right window and grabbed the keys out.

"Sam" I whispered

Her eyes opened and she looked up at me.

"Spencer got the car open"

She nodded before standing up. I opened the back door and she got in.

I walked around to the other side of the car.

"Do you think Gibby's ok?" I asked Spencer

"I hope so" He sighed "We can't stay out here forever"

There was another loud bang of thunder.

"And we both know Sam is extreamly scared of storms"

"Yeah" Spencer replied

I went back to the other side of the car and climbed in the back with Sam.

"You ok?"

She nodded slightly.

I pulled her back onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's ok" I whispered tucking her hair behind her ear "The storms not gonna hurt you"

The front door opened and Spencer got in.

"You guys ok?" He asked

I nodded, Sam wrapped her arms around my shoulder and burried her head in my neck.

After a while Spencer had fallen asleep. Sam hadn't moved, she was still on my lap with her head in my neck.

She never told any of us why she is so scared of storms, but I know last time there was a storm in Seattle she hid under Carly's bed and we couldn't find her.

Her grip around my shoulders tightened when we heard another loud bang of thunder.

She looked up and me, i've never seen her look so scared...

"Baby its fine" I whispered before putting my lips on hers "Nothing's gonna hurt you. I'm right here and i'm not gonna leave you"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

She was silent for a while before talking again.

"You know how I always tell you guys I don't know where my dad is?"

"Yeah?" I whispered

"Well, I do know where he is...He died during a thunderstorm when I was 6" She said with a tear running down her cheek

"Baby i'm so sorry. Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I don't like to talk about it. Thats why i'm so afraid of storms now, it reminds me of what happened"

"Thanks for telling me. I love you"

"I love you too"

There was another loud bang of thunder, I put my lips on hers and ran my fingers up and down her back.


	4. iFinally Home

**A/N: Sorry guys, my laptop broke so I haven't been able to update. I'm also in the middle of four other stories :(  
>Sorry if this is story is kinda OOC.<strong>

**I don't own iCarly :(**

Chapter 4: iFinally Home

Sam's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around, we were still in the car and it's pitch black outside. Freddie's lying across the back seat and i'm lying on top of him, his arms are wrapped tightly around my waist. Spencers asleep in the front of the car. It kinda freaks me out being out here, I can't see anything except for bushes and trees.

I kissed the side of Freddie's neck and saw him open his eyes.

"Hey" He whispered sitting up abit "You ok?"

"Yeah...But, does it freak you out being out here at night?"

"Kinda, you?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry baby, i'm here" He smiled kissing my nose

My head jerked up when I heard a noise.

"What was that?" I asked

"What?" Freddie mumbled sitting up

I looked out the window and saw a strange shadow, it got closer and closer. I was worried...until I realized what it was...Gibby!

I opened the back door and got out the car.

"GIBBY!" I yelled before hugging him "Your back!"

Freddie had gotten out the car, Spencer had woken up and soon joined him.

"What took you so long?" Freddie asked

"The gas station WAS NOT as close as I thought!"

Freddie's POV

"FINALLY!" We all yelled as we started driving again

I looked at my watch, 5am. We should be back in Seattle by about 7 o'clock.

It didn't take Sam and Gibby long to fall asleep again. Sam's head was on my shoulder and I was playing with her hair.

I love watching her sleep, that probably sounds freakish but I do. She always looks so sweet and peaceful.

I must have fallen asleep too because when I opened my eyes we were back in Seattle.

We dropped Gibby home before heading back to Bushwell.

We got up to the 8th floor and walked into the Shay's apartment.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?" Carly yelled getting up from the couch

"It's a long story" Sam groaned

"I'm listening" She frowned

"Well" Spencer started "Sam tried to smuggle over 100 Canadian Fatcakes home, then she didn't have a passport or a drivers license so they wouldn't let her back into the country. Her and Freddie got back together and then they got married so she could get back into the country. We finally got back into the USA but we ran outta gas in the middle of no where. So Gibby went to find a gas station and I locked the keys in the car. We smashed a window to get back in. Gibby finally got back with the gas and now here we are"

Her jaw was hanging open "Did you just say Sam and Freddie got married?"

He nodded.

"Relax Carls" Sam laughed "We're not gonna stay married, we're sixteen"

"Oh...But you guys got back together?"

We nodded.

"Yay" She smiled hugging us

Spencer cooked breakfast for all of us, seeing we haven't eaten since lunch yesterday.  
>After breakfast Spencer went to bed and Sam and I went across the hall to my apartment. My mom was at work and we were tired, you can only sleep so well in the backseat of a car.<br>We walked down the hall to my room and got into bed. I wrapped one of my arms around her back, I grabbed her hand and interlaced our fingers. I kissed the back of her hand and she snuggled into my chest.

"I can't believe we're married" She laughed

"I know...Only until tomorrow though"

"Yeah" She sighed before looking up at me "So, think we'll ever get married again?"

"I hope so" I smiled

"Me too...I can't believe we waisted 3 months"

"I know, breaking up was stupid"

"Never again"

"Never"

She kissed the side of my neck and snuggled closer to me.

"I love you" I whispered

"Love you too"

"Go to sleep" I smiled before kissing the top of her head

Sam's POV

I woke up and looked at the clock next to Freddie's bed, we've been asleep for over five hours.

"Baby" I whispered tapping Freddie's shoulder "Baby wake up"

His eyes opened and smiled and me "Did I mention I love having you here when I wake up"

"Yes you did" I laughed "And I love it too"

"Do we have to get an annulment?" He asked

"Yes, we're 16"

"So...I like being married to you"

I smiled "I like being married to you too, but what would people think?"

"True, but since when do you care what people think?"

"I don't but..." I shrugged "I don't know...I just think we're to young"

He nodded.

"But" I smiled running my hand over his chest "In a few years, I wanna do this again"

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan" He agreed "...What do you think about wearing promise rings?"

"I...think I really like that idea"

Freddie's POV

I pulled up in front of the mall, Sam went to Carly's for a while so this gave me time to sneak away. I want to get these promise rings before we get the marriage annuled tomorrow.  
>I walked inside and over to the store that Carly hangs around alot, she always looks at these earrings in the window saying she's 'gonna save up for them'...But it's never happened.<p>

I saw all the engagment rings in the window and smiled 'In 3 or 4 years i'm going to buy one for Sam'

I finally decided on the rings, they were both plain silver bands, mine had a small blue stone in it and Sam's had a pink one. I got our names engraved on them before leaving the store.

I got back to Bushwell and headed up to the 8th floor. I walked into Carly's apartment, her and Sam were sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow.

"Hey" Sam smiled "Where've you been?"

"Can I see you for a sec" I said ignoring the question

She raised an eyebrow "..Sure"

She followed me across the hall to my apartment.

"Whats going on?" She asked

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the small black box, I opened it revealing the small silver ring. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.  
>I grabbed her hand and put it on her finger.<p>

"Where going to get married for real someday" I said pulling out the other box and puting my ring on.

"How the hell did you pay for these?" She asked

I smiled puting my arms around her "Don't worry about that...I love you"

"I love you more" She kissed my neck "Thank you"


	5. iGo Back To Normal

**A/N: Sorry the chapters short. But I wanted to update before my laptop is sent away for repairs.**

Chapter 5: iGo Back To Normal

Freddie's POV

By the end of the week things had pretty much gone back to normal. We'd gone back to school, the marriage had been annuled and no one had figured out we'd been married at all.

I met Carly and Sam by the lockers after Math. Sam is always in a good mood at the end of the day, and she'll be in an even better mood seeing it's Friday.

"Hey" I smiled walking over to the girls

"Hey" Carly replied

"Hey baby" Sam said leaning in to kiss me. I put my hand on her chest to stop her.

"We're at school" I reminded. We'd decided not to tell people we're dating again. Not yet anyway. We had to deal with the whole Seddie/Creddie thing last time, this time we just want a little privacy.

"Oh right" She frowned "...Hey nub" She smiled

I rolled my eyes. We left the school and Spencer was waiting for us. Carly got in the front with him and Sam and I got in the back.  
>We'd been driving for about three minutes when Sam turned to look at me.<p>

"Can I kiss you now?" She asked

"Yes please" I smiled putting my hand under her chin and pulling her lips to mine.

I pulled away and kissed her nose.

We got back to Bushwell and up to Carly's apartment.

"We're gonna go upstairs and prepair for iCarly tonight" Carly told Spencer

"Ok" He called walking into the kitchen

We all headed up the stairs to the studio.

"So what comes after The Bra Who Tells Ghost Stories?" Carly asked picking up her colored index cards

"Hey Hey Hey what am I licking" Sam said falling onto one of the beanbags

"Oh yeah" Carly remembered

Sam's POV

"In 5,4,3,2,-"

"I'm Carly"

"I'm Sam"

"And this is iCARLY!" We screamed

"The only show watched by the sane and they insane"

"You know which one you are" Carly grinned

"Now to kick off the show we're doing an old favourite"

"THE BLAB CAM"

"Ok Bab-" I bit my tongue "Frednub, who's waiting?"

"Um...Here's a girl named Emma from right here in Seattle"

"Hey Emma" Carly greeted

"Whats up" I added

"Hey guys" She smiled "I'm a huge fan of iCarly"

"Aww Thanks" Carly giggled

"So you live here in Seattle? What school do you go to"

"Briawood"

I looked a Carly and she frowned. It was nearly 4 years ago, but she stills gets mad about that interview...I wonder what life would be like now if Carly had of left Ridgeway?

"Nice" Carly finally said "How old are you?"

"Sixteen" Emma replied "...Is Freddie there too?"

Freddie put the camera down and walked over to us. "Hi" He waved.

"Hey Freddie" Emma smiled "Anyway I was wondering, since you're not dating Sam anymore, if you'd like to go out sometime"

I clenched my fists, Carly and Freddie both looked at me.

"I'd love to but i'm actually dating someone else" Freddie answered

"Really who?"

"Just a girl I go to school with"

"Oh ok" Emma frowned

"Anyway thanks for the chat" Carly said breaking the silence

Freddie ran back over to the laptop and turned of Emma's chat. Carly turned to the camera "We'll be right back with some more blab cam...but until then please enjoy this photo of Sam stuffing her face at the Canadian Fatcake Factory"

Carly ran to the laptop and the photo showed up on the screen, I rolled my eyes at it.

"Maybe you should just tell everyone you're dating again" She sighed

I looked at Freddie and he looked at me.

"I'll give you guys a minute" Carly said leaving the studio

"I don't want to tell everyone yet" I groaned "I like it being our little secret" I smiled puting my arms around his neck.

"Me too" He kissed my forehead

"By the way, you're mine" I smiled "Don't forget that"

He shook his head "I'm never going to"

I pressed my lips against his and I heard Carly walk back into the studio.

"So, are you guys going to tell?" She asked

I shook my head "No not yet"


	6. iOutta Town

**A/N: Have you guys realized nearly every single one of my chapters ends with**

**"I love you"**

**"I love you too"**

**I'm not just talking about this story, all my other ones too, so many end like that...**

**Anyway, I've decided to change the rating on this, it's now rated M. Sorry if you don't like that but I feel things need to...Heat up a little :)**

Chapter 6: iOutta Town

Freddie's POV

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" My mom asked picking up her suitcase

"Yes mom" I said for the hundredth time today

"Ok, well Spencer is across the hall if you need him and you have my cellphone number"

"MOM!" I stopped her "I'm going to be fine!"

She kissed my cheek "I'll be back in one week"

She'd been called to an emergnacy work thingy in San Fransisco, that's where she's going. She opened the door and turned to look at me.

"Bye Freddie"

"Bye mom"

She shut the door, I looked at the clock, 7:56pm. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent Sam a text.

**So guess what**

My phone beeped a minute later.

_**What?**_

**My mom just got called to an emergancy work thingy (I'm not sure what the hell it's for) and I have the apartment to myself for a whole week!**

_**Seriously? **_

**Seriously :D You coming over?**

_**Duh, I'll be there in 10 xx**_

I smiled at her last text before putting my phone away.

10 minutes later the door opened, Sam never knocks. She never even knocks if the door's locked, she just breaks in...

"Hey baby" I smiled getting up from the couch

"Hey" She replied giving me a quick kiss "So, your mom's really gone for a whole week?"

I nodded.

"Sweet" She smiled

"So what do you wanna do tonight gorgeous" I asked

It's Friday night, normally we have iCarly tonight, but Carly's in Yakima so it was cancelled.

"Horror movie marathon?" She asked

"Sound's good to me" I agreed "Get the movies out of my room and i'll make popcorn"

"Ok"

Sam's POV

I got the movies out of Freddie's room and walked back into the living room. I put the one of the movies in the DVD player and grabbed the remote.  
>Freddie walked over and moved the coffee table out of the way. He walked down the hall to his room and came back a minute later with blankets and pillows.<p>

He put the blankets on the floor and the pillows ontop.

"Omg, lets build a fort!" I suggested

"A fort?"

"You got a problem with forts?" I asked

"No...But you're 16, not 6" He laughed

I rolled my eyes. He sat on the blankets before grabbing my waist and pulling me down. He grabbed the other blanket and pulled it over us, I snuggled into him before pressing play on the remote.

Half way through the movie the screen went blank.

"What happened?" I asked

"Power went out" He groaned

The room was pitch black, I couldn't see anything, not even Freddie.

"Why did the power go-"

I was cut off by a flash of lightning and a loud bang of thunder.  
>I felt Freddie's arms wrap around me "It's ok" He whispered<p>

I nodded "Yeah, I know"

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and it lit up the room. I felt him get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm just gonna light a few candles"

He used his phone as a torch to find the matches. He lit a few of the candles in the living room. It gave us a bit of light but not much.  
>He sat back down next to me. I could see him now but only just.<p>

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah" I pushed him down before climbing on top of him. I put my lips on his, I felt his arms wrap around my back. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth.

I pulled away a minute later.

"What was that for?" He asked breathlessly

"I just reckon making out in an extremely dark room is hot" I laughed

"Not gonna argue with that" He pulled me back down.  
>He flipped us over with out breaking the kiss. His mouth moved from my mouth down to my neck. I felt him nibble and suck on the sensitive spot that he'd discovered a few weeks ago.<p>

I let out a soft moan. I moved my hands down his back before moving them under his shirt. I ran my fingers over his warm skin.  
>I pulled his shirt over his head after a while. I traced his abs with my fingers as he continued to bite at my neck, not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough for it to feel insanley sexy.<p>

"Sam" He mumbled against his neck "If we keep going I don't know if i'll be able to stop"

"Then don't stop" I whispered "I want you. Right here, on the floor, in the middle of your living room"

"Baby, are you sure we're ready for that?"

"We've been married" I laughed "We're ready for anything. I love you so much Freddie, you have no idea how much I want this, how much I want you"

"I want you too" he smiled

He went back to kissing my neck. I pulled my own shirt off and it landed somewhere in the room with his.

Next he went for the button on my jeans. He pulled them down my legs before moving back up to my lips.

"I love" Kiss "You" Kiss "So much" Kiss "Baby"

I went for the button on his jeans, we were left in nothing but our underwear.  
>I sat forward a little and he undid my bra, he pulled it off but I crossed my arms slightly.<p>

"Sam don't do that" He whispered pulling my arms away from my chest "You're perfect"

I kissed him again, I felt his hands move down to my boyshorts, he pulled them off and I was now fully naked.

"You are so beautiful Sam" He whispered running his hands over my thighs "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Let me show you how sure I am" I grabbed his hand and put it between my legs

"You're so wet Sam"

"That's how badly I want you baby"

I moaned as he started to rub my clit, I dug my fingers into his back so hard as he continued to rub.

"Shit Freddie" I groaned "God that feels good"

"Yeah?" He whispered in my ear before biting my earlobe "How about this?"

He slid his finger into me and pumped in and out at a steady pace.

"Fuck" I arched my back off the floor "Freddie I fucking love you so much!"

His fingers got faster and my moaning got louder.

"How close are you?"

"Very" I moaned

"You gonna come for me baby?"

God, he's so sexy when he talks like that.

"Come on beautiful, I want you to come all over my fingers"

Hearing that, I almost lost it.

"Shit i'm so close" I groaned

"Let go gorgeous" He whispered "Show me how sexy you are when you loose it"

My eyes rolled to the back of my head, I yelled out his name as I came all over his hand.

My jaw dropped when he licked his fingers clean, who the hell new that Fredward Benson, the nub I used to pick on could be THAT sexy!

I flipped as over and pulled his boxers off, my eyes went wide when I saw his already extremely hard dick.

"Oh god Benson, you're gonna kill me with this thing"

I wrapped my hand around him and moved up and down.

"Sam that feels amazing"

I got a little faster while using my other hand to play with his balls.

"Shit baby" He groaned, he never usually swears, but when he does it's hot "It feels so good"

"Want me to make it feel better?" I smiled. I moved down and took him into my mouth.

"Fuck!" He moaned "Fuck Sam fuck!"

I continued to use one hand to play with his balls while my other hand stoked what wouldn't fit in my mouth.

"Sam slow down a little, I think i'm gonna-" He exploaded in my mouth before he could finish.

I swallowed it all before climbing back on top of him.

"You are so amazing" He smiled moving a bit of hair off my face "You still wanna do this"

"Definetly"

"I don't want to hurt you though" He whispered rubbing my shoulder

"Please Freddie" I mumbled kissing the side of his neck "I want to do this with you, I want to be that close to you"

I rubbed my dripping wet core against his dick to get him hard again.

"I just don't want you to regret your first time Sam"

"Baby, I would NEVER regret doing this with you" I smiled "Never in a million years, I love you so much. Please do this for me?"

He smiled before sitting up, he grabbed my hands and interlaced out fingers "You know I would do ANYTHING for you"

"So you'll do it?" I asked

"Of course I will. I just wanted to make sure you defiently wanted it"

"I've never wanted anything more"

"Not even ham?"

I laughed "No"

"Wow" He chuckled before pushing me down and climbing on top of me "I feel loved"

"You are, I love you more than anything...You definetly want this too, right?"

He nodded "Yeah, I've never wanted to do something so much"

I smiled before running my hands through his hair.

His face dropped "Baby, I don't have a condom"

"Lucky for you i'm on the pill"

He smiled before pulling my legs apart "Last chance" He warned

"Make love to me Freddie"

He pushed in slowly, I dug my nails into his back as he got deeper inside me. It hurt like hell but I loved every second of it.  
>He stopped when he was all the way in, I felt a single tear fall down my cheek.<p>

"I'm so sorry baby" He whispered kissing my forehead "I'm so so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you"

"It's fine" I whispered "Yeah, it did hurt but it's also one of the most amazing things i've ever felt"

He moved back out slowly and pushed back in. The pain was slowly started to fade.

Soon the pain was gone and it felt so amazing.

"Go faster"

He let out a sigh of relief before picking up the pace.

"Shit, Freddie you're fucking huge" I groaned

"You're so tight"

He got faster and faster, I wrapped my legs around his back making him go even deeper.

"God, Freddie kiss me" I begged

He put his lips on mine and kissed me slowly as he thrusted in and out quickly.

"Baby I love you being inside of me" I moaned "You're so freaking big"

He tangled his hands in my hair. I through my head back as he started sucking on my throat.

"Baby I want you to fill me up with your come" I moaned "Expload inside of me, I wanna feel it"

"Shit, i'm so close Sam"

"Fuck me too"

He moved his hand between us and started to rub my clit.

"Oh baby, oh yes" I yelled

He changed the angle of his hips so that he hit my g-spot with every thrust.

"Freddie!" I cried out "Shit, you fuck me so good. Your huge dick feels so good inside me"

"God Sam, you are so tight. You are so freaking tight" He yelled "Baby i'm gonna come"

I felt him expload in me, it was so warm, it felt amazing and it was enough to send me over the edge too.

He pulled out and collapsed next to me. We both just lied there trying to catch our breath.

I looked over at Freddie and he was smiling.

"Baby that was so amazing" I grinned. I rolled over and snuggled into him "I'm tired"

"Me too" He laughed "You wanna sleep here or my room?"

"Here" I yawned "Right now if I tried to stand up i'd probably fall down. Your dick is huge, I doubt i'll be able to walk tomorrow"

"I don't think I plan on letting you get up tomorrow" He whispered "I have better ideas"

"Really Benson? Tell me more"

"Well" his hand moved under the blanket and between my legs, he started to rub me again "I don't want to give to much away, but I know you'll be screaming for most of it"

My eyes went wide, he pulled his hand away and wrapped it around my waist so we were spooning. He moved my hair to the side and kissed my neck.

"Thanks Freddie" I whispered "Tonight was perfect"

There was a flash of lightning and a bang of thunder.

"Still scared of the storm?" He asked

"No" I whispered "Up until now I thought only bad things happened during storms, but now I know some pretty amazing things can happen too. Tonight was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me and one of the best nights of my life"

"One of the best?" He asked

"The other one was the night in Canada when you said you'd marry me"

"Yeah" He agreed "That was a really good night, and tonight was incredible"

"You don't regret marrying me do you?"

"No" He whispered "I'm starting to regret divorcing you though"

I turned over to look at him "Really?"

"Really" He nodded "Right now, lying here with you is perfect, I want you in my arms every night for the rest of my life. I want to wake up with you next to me and I want to kiss you good morning. I want to eat breakfast with you and constantly tell you I love you. I want people to know that it's perminent, that you're mine forever. I want you to be my wife, and I want to be your husband"

"Baby" I whispered rubbing his arm "I know, I know that's what you want, I want it too. But remember our promise" I ran my thumb over his ring "You will get that, we're just going to have to wait a while. But I WILL be your wife someday, and you WILL be my husband. We're going to get married again"

"I can't wait for someday" He laughed

"Me niether" I smiled "And it is perminent...I'm yours forever. Whether we're married, divorced...or even dead, i'm ALWAYS going to be yours"

"I love you so much Sam"

"I love you too" I replied

"Go to sleep" He ran his hands through my hair "You're going to need LOTS of energy for my plans tomorrow"

I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

I wouldn't mind it being like this everynight for the rest of my life...

Freddie's POV

I woke up and looked around, we're still on the floor in my living room.  
>I remembered last night...god, last night was amazing. I'm never going to be able to show this girl how much I love her!<p>

She's so beautiful when she's asleep...She's beautiful when she's awake too. But I love watching her sleep.

I ran my finger softly over her lips which were curved into a small smile. I moved my finger up and softly ran it over her closed eye lids.  
>I moved my finger back to her lips, her smile got bigger and I knew she was waking up. I kept running my fingers over her lips even when she opened her eyes.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I would constantly kiss these lips if I could"

"And i'd let you" She smiled. I leaned down and brushed my lips over hers.

"You were right about the whole waking up next to each other and kissing each other good morning thing. I could easily do this everyday for the rest of my life, I love walking up in your arms"

"I love seeing your face every time I open my eyes. Do you have any idea of just how beautiful you are?"

"Do you have any idea of just how much I love you?" She smiled before groaning "Argggg, why did we get that stupid annualment? Who cares if we we're to young. We both know that we want each other for the rest of our lives"

"I know"

"Atleast we can pretend for the rest of the week" She smiled

"We can do something else for the rest of the week too"

"I like where this is going" She laughed

"I just wish you could be here all the time, not just when my mom is working the nightshift"

"I know baby" She sighed "Some nights you can say you're staying at Brad's and then come to my place?"

"Yeah" I smiled "That could work"

"What do you think your mom would've done if we stayed married?"

"Hard to tell, she'd either force us to get divorced, or help us I guess"

She nodded.

"Breakfast?" I asked

"Maybe later" She smiled "Right now i'm hungry for something else"

I laughed before climbing on top of her. This is gonna be the best week ever!


	7. iCould Enjoy This

Chapter 7: iCould Enjoy This

Sam's POV

By about 11 o'clock we'd managed to drag ourselves off each other long enough to have a shower and get dressed.  
>I tied my wet hair up into a messy bun and walked out into the kitchen. Freddie had used the other bathroom while I was getting dressed. He was standing in the kitchen with his back to me, he had a pair of jeans on but no shirt and his hair was dripping wet.<p>

I smiled before walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his stomach.

"Hey baby" He chuckled

I put random kisses on the back of his shoulder while running my hands over his stomach. He grabbed my hands and interlaced my fingers with his.

"I love you" I whispered randomly. I let go of his hands and put mine back on his stomach.

"I love you too"

I smiled before moving my hands down and squeezing his dick through his jeans. He laughed before turning around to face me.

"Baby aren't you sore?" He asked grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him

"Yeah" I laughed "But it's worth it...Plus it doesn't help when you're walking around shirtless"

He kissed my forehead "Well it's gonna have to wait until later"

"Why?" I whined rubbing hips against his dick

"Cos...I...Cos...We" He groaned "Sam stop"

I stepped away from him so he could continue "Brad's coming over to help me fix something on the iCarly site"

I crossed my arms and stomped over to the couch. Freddie came over and sat next to me and I saw hime roll his eyes. **(A/N: This is so random but i'm watching iSpy A Mean Teacher right now, and isn't it scary how much the cast has changed in the last 5 years?)**

"Baby, it's not going to take long" He sighed "Then i'm yours for the rest of the day"

I smiled slightly "Fine" He kissed the side of my head.

He got up and head towards his room.  
>He came back a minute later pulling a shirt over his head.<p>

I frowned at him.

"What?" He asked

"Why'd you put a shirt on?"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the back of the couch "I promise, as soon as Brad leaves i'll take it off"

I sat up on my knees and put my arms around his neck "As soon as Brad leaves you'll be taking everything off"

There was a knock on the door, I let Freddie go so he could answer it.  
>Brad walked in and I turned back around on the couch.<p>

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Brad"

"You wanna help us with the website?" Freddie asked

I shook my head "Nope, but i'll watch"

"Whatever" Freddie shook his head and they started walking towards his room

I put my arms up "Carry me"

"Oh god" He rolled his eyes before picking me up

He put me down on his bed before joing Brad at his computer. I rolled over and smiled, he was leaning over typing something giving me a prefect view of his butt.

After a while I got bored of staring at him. I got up and walked over behind him, I wrapped my arms around him and looked over his shoulder.  
>I could see our website on the computer but I had no idea what they were doing.<p>

"How's it going?" I asked

"We're getting there" Brad said clicking something "...Slowly" He added

"Slowly?" I groaned

I moved my hand back down and grabbed Freddie's dick through his jeans for about the tenth time today.

He grabbed my hand and tried to pull it away but I didn't stop, I was going to drive him crazy.

Brad was talking to him, he was trying to talk back but he was having trouble making words. It's just lucky Brad hasn't realized what i'm doing.

After a while I could hear him moaning, loud enough for me to hear but not Brad.  
>He moved his hand behind him and started rubbing me through my jeans.<p>

"There" Brad said "Done"

Freddie shook his head and looked the screen "Oh awesome" He managed to get out. I decided to be nice, I moved my hand away and put them back around his waist.

"Anyway" Brad said looking at his watch "I have to be somewhere"

He got up and walked to the door "I'll see you guys at school"

"Bye Brad" I waved

After we heard the apartment door Freddie turned to look at me "What the hell was that about?"

I shrugged "I got bored"

Before I knew what was happening he pushed me back against the wall and pinned my arms above my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to free my arms

"You wanna act naughty?" He asked "Well then i'm going to punish you"

My eyes went wide, what the hell does that mean?

"Freddie let me go" I warned struggling against him

"Nope" He moved his lips down to my neck "You wanna act like a bad girl, then i'm gonna treat you like one"

Freddie's POV

Sam soon stopped trying to free her hands when she realized I had finally gotten stronger than her.

I'd been sucking on her neck for ages, I finally moved up to her lips.

I let go of her hands but I wrapped them around her waist before she could move. I picked her up and carried her over to my bed. I litrally threw her on it before climbing on top of her.

"Stay here" I whispered before getting up and turning around, I walked over to my dresser and opened the draw. I couldn't hold Sam's hands down the whole time, I had other plans. I grabbed a tie out of my draw and turned back around.

Of course, Sam wasn't on my bed anymore.

"Sam" I mumbled to my self. I put the tie in my back pocket and walked out into the living room. I looked around but Sam wasn't out here. I checked the bathroom before heading back to my room.

My jaw nearly hit the floor, Sam was lying on my bed completly naked with her legs open.

"What took you so long Benson?" She smiled

I laughed before walking over to her "You look pretty sexy right now baby but you're not getting out of this"I grabbed the tie out of my back pocket, I grabbed both her hands and tied them to the head of the bed.

"Freddie" She groaned

"What is it baby?" I asked kissing down her neck and around her breasts

She didn't answer, just let out a frustrated groan.

I kissed over her stomach and down between her legs. I licked over her clit, something I hadn't done yet, i'd only been using my fingers.

"Shit" She moaned. I held her legs against the bed so she couldn't move.

"Oh god Freddie that feels so good" She yelled "Fuck, please don't stop"

Just to piss her off even more, I moved my mouth away and kissed back up her stomach.

"You're a fucking tease Benson!" She frowned

I smiled at her, I knew I was dead as soon as this was over. But right now her arms are tied up and i'm holding her legs down, so she can't punch me or kick me.

"You love me" I smiled kissing her nose

I let go of one of her legs and moved my hand between her legs. I ran my fingers up the insides of her legs, touching everywhere execpt where she wanted me.

"Freddie please" She begged

"Hmm?" I asked "What is it gorgeous?"

"Freddie"

"What do you want me to do baby?"

"I want you to fuck me" She groaned

"Really?" I smiled "Is that what you want beautiful?"

"Yes"

"Sorry, what was it again?" I was really pissing her off now

"Freddie please, I want you inside me. Fuck me, make love to me, just put your dick inside me NOW!"

I smiled at how annoyed she was getting.

"Ok baby" I whispered kissing her forehead

I pulled my shirt off before doing the same with my jeans and my boxers. I climbed back over her.

I slowly slid into her, she let out a realived sigh. She thinks i'm done with the teasing, she's wrong.

I moved in and out of her REALLY slowly. It was tough to do but I loved driving Sam crazy. For one thing she's sexy as hell when she's frustrated and she also needs to know that I can be in charge.

"I swear Benson, as soon as you untie me you better run!" She warned

"Talking like that isn't gonna make me go faster"

She rolled her eyes "Please go faster"

"Well, since you asked nicely" I smiled

I picked up the pace as I kissed up the side of her neck "I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too but i'm still going to kill you"

I chuckled before putting my lips on hers.

Sam's POV

Freddie got off of me and collapsed on the bed, I was still tied up. That boy's gonna get it...As soon as my head stops spinning and I can think properly.

I looked over at him "Please please please untie me now"

"Sure baby" He smiled. He kissed my nose before undoing the tie. I know he expected me to start chasing him, but I didn't...Not yet anyway.

I got up and put my clothes back on, Freddie did the same. After I pulled my shirt over my head I turned around to look at him.  
>He knew from the look in my eye it was time to run.<p>

He bolted out of the bedroom and I started chasing him. He got to the living room before I caught him, I jumped on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Ok ok" He laughed "I'm sorry"

"You're not sorry" I groaned

"I know but what do you want me to say?"

I jumped down and turned him around to look at me "I'm going to get you back" I warned "You won't know when or how, but I WILL get you!" I put my arms around his neck "On the other hand, you being in control like that was sexy as hell"

He smiled before putting his lips on mine.  
>I pulled him back into his room and climbed into bed.<p>

"I'm tired" I yawned. He climbed into bed next to me "We've had sex four times today"

He laughed "Sure you don't wanna go for five?"

"I'm getting really sore baby"

"Ok" He whispered putting his arms around me. He tucked my hair behind my ear before kissing the side of my head.

"Go to sleep gorgeous" He whispered "I love you"

"Love you more"

**A/N: Are people still reading this? I haven't gotten really any reviews at all for the last two chapters.**


	8. iTry To Learn

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) I'm glad to know people are still reading this!  
>For most of this I have been making it up as I go along, but last night I planned out the next 10 chapters of this story. It's going to pick up soon, there's going to be more interesting chapters coming and a few twists, hope you guys are going to like it!<strong>

**I don't own iCarly or any of the songs used in this chapter**

Chapter 8: iTry To Learn

Sam's POV

I smiled a little when I felt Freddie kiss the side of my neck, god i'd love to wake up to this every morning.  
>I opened my eyes and rolled over to look at my gorgeous boyfriend.<p>

"Good morning" I smiled

"We have to go to school" He said still sucking on my neck

"And it just became less good" I frowned "Do we have to? Can't we just stay here all day?"

"As tempting as that sounds" He laughed "We have to go to school"

I rolled my eyes "Fine" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet mine. I tangled my hands in his hair and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. I rolled over and climbed on top of him.

He pulled away laughing slightly "I know what you're trying to do baby, it's not going to work"

I frowned, he picked me up of the bed and threw me over his shoulder.

"Benson put me down!" I laughed

He carried me out into the kitchen and sat me on the counter, I was still laughing.

"You're gonna pay for that" I warned

He nodded "Mkay"

I rolled my eyes, ever since that boy started going to the gym he's stopped taking my threats seriously.

I wrapped my legs around his back and I slid my hands under his shirt. He kissed my nose while running his hands over my legs.

"Go get dressed" He said "I'll make breakfast"

"Okaayyy" I groaned jumping off the counter. I wasn't looking at him but I knew he was laughing at me.

I walked back to his room and into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and rolled my eyes at the hickey's he'd left on my neck. I tied my hair up before pulling my tank top and sweatpants off and getting in the shower.

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towl around me. I walked back into Freddie's room to get dressed.

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple tank top and a black leather jacket.  
>I went back into the bathroom to atempt to cover the marks on my neck with make up. It didn't work to well though.<p>

I took my hair down and brushed it, thankfully the marks were covered by my hair.

I walked back into the kitchen, Freddie must've gotten dressed while I was in the shower.

"Hey!" I yelled walking into the kitchen

He turned to look at me "What?"

I pulled my hair to the side "No more of these, they're kind of hard to explain when people still think i'm single"

"I'm sorry baby" He whispered softly kissing over my neck, I moaned slightly. I hate and love the way he can make me melt so easily.

There was a knock at the door "Come in" Freddie yelled not letting go of my waist.

The door opened and Carly walked in "Hey" She greeted

"Hey Shay" I replied "How was Yakima?"

"Boring!" She walked over to us, she laughed when she saw my neck "But I can see your weekend was far from boring"

"Shut up" I groaned fixing my hair so it covered my neck, I turned to look at Freddie "I didn't bite you!"

"Yeah you did" He laughed "You just can't see it"

I raised my eyebrows, I know I didn't bite him. He rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, he pulled it to the side so I could see his shoulder.  
>My eyes went wide, I did bite him...<p>

"Oh" I frowned

"Yeah" He laughed "And I have some pretty interesting nail marks on my back"

"Did you guys forget i'm standing right here?" Carly asked

"No..."

She shook her head "Come on, we have to go"

Freddie's POV

We got to school and Sam kept playing with her hair to make sure her neck was covered.

"It's fine" I whispered "You can't see them"

She nodded before opening her locker.

"Where'd Carly go?" I asked

"She had to go talk to her art teacher before class"

The bell rang and we headed to class, the three of us sat in the back of the room. Miss Briggs walked in and started talking, I wasn't really paying attention though, I was to busy staring at Sam.

She must of realized after a while, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and wrote something. My phone vibrated a minute later, I pulled it out and read the text.

**Sam: **_**Enjoying the view?**_

I rolled my eyes and wrote back.

**Freddie: **_**Yep :) **_

**Sam: **_**How long until the end of the day?**_

**Freddie: **_**7 hours...**_

**Sam: **_**Arrgggg, that's too long!**_

**Freddie: **_**Calm down haha**_

**Sam: **_**noo :(**_

**Freddie: **_**Well what do you want me to do about it?**_

**Sam: **_**Ditch school so we can go home and have sex :)**_

**Freddie: **_**Seriously baby? You can't go one day? What are you going to do when my mom comes home?**_

**Sam: **_**...I don't even wanna think about it :/**_

**Freddie: **_**Just wait until the end of the day ok, then when we go home I promise i'll make you feel amazing!**_

**Sam: **_**Can't wait ;)**_

The bell rang and we left the classroom, we walked down the stairs to the main hallway.

"So, how was class?" Carly asked

"Distracting" Sam groaned

Sam's POV

The day had been going super slowly...Just my luck. I looked at the clock on the wall, only 4 hours to go. I looked over at Freddie, we were both in the back row but at different ends. Stupid Mr Howard and his 'assigned seating'

I pulled my phone out and clicked 'messeges'

**Sam: **_**What the hell is Howard on about?**_

**Freddie: **_**Who knows! Now would be a good time for a nap...**_

**Sam: **_**Well I don't know about a nap but I can think of a few others thing's i'd like to be doing with you in bed right now ;)**_

**Freddie: **_**Hot :)**_

**Sam: **_**I'm really wet right now**_

**Freddie: **_**Really?**_

**Sam:**_** mhmm, i'm dripping wet for you baby**_

I saw him look at me, I knew the look on his face, he's getting really turned on now.

**Freddie: **_**Oh god**_

**Sam: **_**You know what I wanna be doing right now?**_

**Freddie: **_**...What?**_

**Sam:**_** Sucking your dick**_

Thats right, i'm gonna drive him crazy. I told him I would get my revenge after he tied me up the other day.

**Freddie: **_**Shit Sam**_

**Sam: **_**Last chance, we can leave school right now if you want**_

**Freddie: **_**Uhh...Um...No..Nice try Puckett!**_

Dang it!

The bell rang, lunch time, that usually makes me happy!

We met Carly, Brad and Gibby in the cafateria. We sat down and everyone started eating...nearly everyone. Freddie was sitting across from me, cos no one here know's we're dating we can't sit next to each other.  
>I was staring at him and he was staring at me.<p>

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said before standing up

Freddie's POV

I watched Sam get up and leave...I was tempted to follow her to the bathroom, then I decided it was a bad idea!

I heard my phone go off, I pulled it out of my pocket.

I spat my food out when I saw what it was.  
>Now I know why Sam went to the bathroom, so she could send me a picture of herself topless!<p>

I grabbed my backpack and left the cafateria, I ran up the stairs and around the corner. I saw Sam walking out of the girls bathroom.

No one else was around, everyone was having lunch. I grabbed her arm and pulled her around the other corner just to make sure no one saw us.

I pushed her against the wall "Too far!" I groaned.

"Was it?" She asked grabbing my dick through my jeans.

"Yep" I said pulling her into the janitor's closet. I spun her around so her back was against my chest. I moved my hands down her stomach until I got to the button on her jeans. I undid it before sliding my hand into her underwear.

"Jeez, you weren't joking about being wet!" I smiled as I pushed a finger into her

"Oh fuck" She moaned tilting her head back to it rested on my shoulder. I put my lips on hers while moving my other hand back up her stomach and cupping one of her breasts.

I squeezed and rubbed her breast through her shirt while rubbing circles over her clit.

"Freddie stop" She breathed "Shit...I'm serious"

I kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips.

"Oh god" She moaned

I felt her walls tighten around my finger as she came all over my hand. Her knees went week and she'd probably fall over if I wasn't holding her up.

I let go of her and I was right, she fell down. She looked up at me with angry eyes.

"I hate you Benson" She growled

I smiled and grabbed my backpack "Love you too" I opened the door and left her in the closet.

I got back to the cafateria and sat back at the table.

"Where'd you run off to?" Brad asked

"Just had some 'busniess' to take care of" I smiled

Sam stomped back into the cafateria a minute later, she sat back down and glared at me.

"Hi" I smiled causually

"Don't 'hi' me" She growled

"What happened with you two?" Carly asked

"Nothing" Sam groaned still glaring at me

She's not actually mad at me right?...

"Sam you're not actually mad at me are you?" I whispered when the others weren't listening anymore.

She didn't say anything, just got up and left. I sat there shocked for a minute before following her.

"SAM!" I called running out the front door of the building

"What?" She asked turning around

"Are you really mad at me?"I asked

She tried to walk away again but I grabbed her arm and turned her back around to look at me.

"Sam talk to me" I whispered

She sighed before walking over to a bench in front of the school. She sat down and I sat next to her.

"When I was younger, my mom was...Worse, than she is now. When I was 11 her and her boyfriend at the time were drunk when I came home from school one day and..." A tear fell down her cheek "He..He did exactly what you did today to me"

My eyes went wide.

"I kept asking him to stop, just like I asked you to, but he didn't. He wanted to do more to me but I got away from him before he could. He's in jail now but I still never forget that day"

She'd started crying and it broke my heart...I can't believe I did that to her.

"Baby I am so sorry"

She nodded "I'm going home...I just need to be alone for a while"

I watched her walk off, I'd never seen her that upset, and I did it to her. I'm gonna make this up to her.

I looked back at the school before deciding not to go back inside, I walked through the parking lot and got in my car.

I pulled my phone out and dialled Sam's number. It rang for a while but she didn't answer.

I started the car and left the school.

Sam's POV

I got back to my house and went upstairs, I ran into my room and shut the door.  
>I was finally starting to forget that day, I'd finally gotten that creep out of my head. But what Freddie did today just made it all come back.<p>

He'd rung a few times but I just needed time alone, I'm going to talk to him later but I just can't right now.

I heard a knock on the front door, I knew who it was.

I got up and walked downstairs, I whiped my face before opening the door. I was shocked that it wasn't Freddie, it was Carly.

"Hey Sam" She smiled "...Why are you crying"

"Come in" I said opening the door further and letting her in.

"What happened to you and Freddie today?" She asked "You both left"

"Freddie left too?"

She nodded.

"Well...Remember when I was 11, that thing with Dave"

She nodded again

"Something Freddie did today reminded me of that"

"Oh" She sighed "What'd he do?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

My phone beeped, I opened the text.

**Freddie: **_**I know you want alone time, but I really need to talk to you. Please come over xx**_

"He just texted, he wants to talk to me" I said

"Well, whatever he did to upset you, i'm sure he didn't mean it" She half smiled "Go see him"

I nodded "Thanks Carls"

She left and I decided i'll go see Freddie, Carly had a point, he didn't know about Dave.

I got to Bushwell and went up to the 8th floor, I took a deep breath before opening Freddie's door. I walked inside and looked around the living room, I couldn't see him anywhere so I walked down the hall to his room.  
>I opened the door and my eyes went wide, his room had candles all over the place, the same blanket we slept on Friday night was on the floor, it had pillows on top of it and there was a picnic basket there too. Running Away by AM was playing softly on his stero, the same song playing during our first kiss.<p>

I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"I am so so sorry baby" He whispered in my ear before softly kissing my neck "I had no idea about what happened and if i'd known I wouldn't have done that. I love you so much and I never ever want to hurt you. I hate when you're upset, I hate when you cry, it breaks my heart. But it hurts even more when I was the one that upset you"

"It's okay" I whispered back, I grabbed one of his hands off my stomach and brought it up to my lips placing a soft kiss on the back of it "You didn't know, it's not your fault"

"I just can't believe someone did that to you, how could anyone hurt my gorgeous girl?"

"Some people are creeps" I sighed

"He's never coming back, I know what I did reminded you of him but I would NEVER do anything like that to you. And as long as your mine no one else is ever going to hurt you like that again"

"I know" I whispered "I love you"

"I love you so much baby, I really am sorry"

I turned around to look at his gorgeous face. I ran my hand through his hair getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"You're so amazing" I smiled

"Why's that?"

"You did all of this just to make me feel better"

"Like I said" He smiled "I hate when you're upset"

"So what do we have planed tonight Benson?" I asked

"Whatever you want" He kissed my nose "But I know you'll want to eat, so that's what the picnic basket is for"

He picked me up and carried me over to the blanket in the middle of the room. The song has changed and now Mine by Taylor Swift is playing.

"What food we got nub?" I smiled

He rolled his eyes at the name "Well, firstly we have ham and bacon" He handed me a plate and I smiled.

"Well you know how to suck up" I laughed

He winked at me.

Freddie's POV

"What else is in the basket?" Sam asked when the bacon and ham were gone. I'm so glad she's happy again.

"Strawberries" I said pulling out a large bowl "Whipped cream" I added grabbing the two large cans of whiped cream "And chocolate syrup"

She licked her lips "Yum"

She grabbed one of the whipped cream cans and sprayed it in her mouth.

"Lovely" I laughed

"I love whipped cream" She said with her mouth full. I rolled my eyes, Sam's never going to be a girly girl, but I don't want her to be. I fell in love with the girl that beats up guys twice her size, eats a meal that could feed a family of five by herself and has no table manners what so ever. She's different, but she's perfect to me.  
>One thing I do love though is she acts all tough in public, but when we're alone it's different. She likes to cuddle for hours, she lets me kiss her for ages, she calls me baby and randomly tells me she loves me. I'm happy that I get to see the soft side of her, If you knew Sam you'd think she doesn't have a romantic bone in her body. But she does, and I love it...I love her.<p>

"You've got it all over your face" I chuckled. I leaned over and put my mouth on hers licking off the whipped cream as I went.

I heard her spray more cream out of the can, I felt her hand on the side of my face. I smiled against her lips when I realized she'd wiped the cream all over me.

I pulled away and grabbed the other can, I put some on my finger before whipping it on the end of her nose.

Half an hour later Sam was standing there in just her bra and her boyshorts and I was in just my boxers. We were both cover in whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

I wrapped my arms around her and put my lips on hers.

"We made a mess" She laughed

"Yeah" I agreed

"You know what I want right now?" She whispered

"What baby?"

"Hot bath"

I smiled.

"And I want you in it"

My smile got bigger "Lets go"

We walked down the hall to the bathroom, I turned the tap on filling the bath up. I turned back around, Sam was pulling her hair up into a messy bun. When she put her arms down I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me. I licked the whipped cream and chocolate syrup of her neck. I moved down to her chest kissing where her bra wasn't covering.

I reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. It fell down her arms, I pulled her boyshorts off next.

She pulled my boxers off and we got in the bath.

"This is so relaxing" She smiled

"Turn around"

She turned around so her back was facing me. I rubbed her shoulders and neck making her moan.

"That feels so good"

"Good" I whispered kissing over her shoulders "I love you"

"Love you more"

"Not possible baby" I wrapped my arms around her stomach while sucking on the side of her neck

Sam's POV

We stayed in the bath until the water went cold, it was really ralaxing.

We got out of the bath and put towels around us. We walked back to his room to put our PJ's on.

We curled up on the blanket and put a movie on.

One of Freddie's hands was playing with my hair and the other was running up and down the side of my leg.

He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. He placed a soft, slow kiss on my lips.

"I hate that you can make me melt so eaisly" I smiled

He smiled back and kissed my nose "You love it"

"Yeah I do"


	9. iCan't Stay

Chapter 9: iCan't Stay

Freddie's POV

I rolled my eyes as Sam continued to whine.

"Baby stop" I groaned "It's not the end of the world"

She got off my bed and walked over to we, she wrapped her arms around my neck with a frown on her face "Yes it is"

My mom's coming home today, so Sam can't stay here anymore. I'm upset about it too, but Sam's chucking a tantrum like a 6 year old.

"Look I don't like this either, I love having you here when I wake up every morning. But it's not like your moving. My mom will still work nightshifts at work so you can come over then"

"Okay" She groaned "What time does her flight get in?"

"In about 5 hours"

"Well" She smiled "Since we only have 5 hours left of alone time" She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the bed "We should make the most of it"

"I completly agree" I laughed

Sam's POV

"Freddie stop" I giggled when I felt him putting random kisses on my face

"Well we gotta get up, my mom's plane lands in half an hour" He said

I groaned "Why don't you come with a snooze button"

My eyes were still shut but I knew he was pulling a face at me. I rolled over and burried my head in the pillow.

"Sam" He sighed rubbing my back "Please get up"

I groaned louder.

"That's it" I heard him say

Oh god what's he gonna do...

I felt him get up, good hopefully he's leaving me to sleep.  
>I felt a soft kiss on my shoulder before his arms were wrapped around my waist. He picked me up out of bed.<p>

"I miss the days when I was stronger" I groaned looking up at him

He winked before kissing my nose. Cheeky nub!

He put me down and kissed my forehead.

"We gotta go"

"Fine" I sighed "But go put a shirt on" I smiled running my hands over his chest "Otherwise we're never going to get out of here"

We finally left his apartment.

"So, are you going to Carly's?" He asked

I nodded "Yeah"

"I'll see you soon" He gave me a quick kiss before walking down the hall to the elevator. I opened Carly's door and walked inside.

I would've gone with Freddie, but how do we explain to his mom that his 'ex-girlfriend' is with him?

"Hey" She smiled putting her phone down "Where's Freddie?"

"Gone to pick up crazy from the airport" I frowned

"I bet someone's pretty pissed of about that" She smiled

"I bet someone is!" I groaned "Where's Spencer?"

"Out with some girl he's been dating"

I nodded before sitting on the couch next to her.

"Anyway" She smiled "You never told me what's been going on between you and Freddie"

"Whatya mean?" I asked

"You know, the hicky's on your neck, the nail marks on Freddie's back, the fact you've stayed at his house every night this week..."

"Oh my god Shay, i'm not having this conversation with you" I laughed

"Come on" She said pushing my shoulder

"No now drop it" I warned

"Fine" She sighed "...Just one question?"

"What?"

"...Does it hurt?"

"...Does what hurt?" I asked

"Ya know..." She looked down "The first time"

My eyes went wide "What makes you think we've had sex?"

"You guys have been alone everynight for a week, you've been grinning like an idiot latley, and like I said the bite marks"

"Ok, fine" I gave in "Yes...We've had sex"

"I knew it!" She smiled "Tell me all about it"

I rolled my eyes "Carly..."

"Best friends tell each other these things!"

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"First, does it hurt?"

I nodded "Yeah it does...Alot" I smiled "But it's also one of the most amazing feelings in the world"

She smiled too "How many times have you done it?"

I thought about it for a while...Hmm?

"Ok ok" Carly said after a while "Don't hurt yourself" She laughed "That many times huh?"

I nodded "Yeah...Alright, that's it, i'm not telling you anymore" I laughed

"Fine"

Freddie's POV

"While you unpack, i'm going over to Carly's" I said while my mom unpacked her suitcase

"Ok, be home for dinner"

I nodded "Bye"

I left my apartment and walked across the hall to Carly's, I saw my gorgeous girlfriend sitting at the computer.

"Hey baby" She smiled jumping off the stool and running over to me.

"Hey" I chuckled giving her lips a quick kiss "Miss me?"

"Yep" She said wrapping her arms around my stomach

"Where's Carly"

"Getting ready for a date" She answered "How's your freakish mom?"

"Freakish" I laughed "She wouldn't shut up the whole way home!"

She rolled her eyes "I can't believe I have to sleep alone tonight"

"I know baby, I don't want to either"

Carly came down the stairs brushing her hair "How do I look"

"Hot" Sam replied

"Aww thanks" Carly smiled "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Defenitly not what I want to be doing" Sam mumbled

"I have to be home by dinner" I groaned

"Seriously? That's only like an hour away" Sam frowned

"I'm sorry babe but my mom's wants to tell me about her trip, ask me what I did when she was away and then probably give me a tick bath"

By this time Carly had left the room and gone to the kitchen.

"Your not actually gonna tell her what you did while she was away are you?" Sam asked

"No! That'd give her a heart attack!"

Sam's POV

I looked at the clock next to my bed, 11:03pm. Arg! This is awful!  
>I have been in bed for over an hour but I can't sleep, it feels empty. I don't have giant strong arms wrapped around me!<p>

I heard my phone beep, I grabbed it off the nightstand and saw Freddie's name.

**Freddie: **_**You awake?**_

**Sam: **_**Duh!**_

**Freddie: **_**It feels so empty here without you, it doesn't feel natural!**_

**Sam: **_**I know what you mean**_

**Freddie: **_**That's it, I can't take this. I'm coming over there**_

**Sam: **_**As lovely as that sounds, what about your mom?**_

**Freddie: **_**She's tired from her flight, she won't be awake until morning. I'll just leave a note saying that I had to get to school early for something**_

**Sam: **_**Yay!**_

**Freddie: **_**Haha, seeya soon. Love you xx**_

**Sam:**_** Love you too xxx**_

I put the phone back on the nightstand and smiled to myself.

I went downstairs to wait for Freddie. I turned the TV on, Girly Cow was on, I love this show!

I heard a knock on the door, I turned the TV off and ran over to the door. I opened it to see my extremely hot nub.

I pressed my lips against his before he could say anything, I pulled him inside and shut the door.

"Missed me that much huh?" He laughed

"Yes!" I smiled. He kissed my forehead before I grabbed his hand to pull him upstairs.

We got up to my room and I sat on my bed. Freddie took his jacket and shirt off leaving him in just his black sweatpants.

"God your hot" I smiled sitting up on my knees and wrapping my arms around his neck

"Your not to bad yourself Puckett" He laughed brushing his lips over mine

I crawled into bed and Freddie joined me, he wrapped his arms around me from behind so we were spooning.

"So much better" I sighed

He moved my hair to the side and started sucking on my neck, he does that alot but i'm not complaining, I love it.

"I love that" I moaned slightly

"Good" He smiled not stopping

Man I love this boy!

**A/N: Sorry, short chapter :(  
>Don't you love divorced parent drama? That's what i'm getting right now, arg!<br>Next Chapter is going to be getting interesting, here's a sneak peak!**

**Chapter 10: iFight**

I thought my heart was about to stop beating, I was staring at the smashed up car in front of me 'He could be dead' I thought to myself 'Please don't let him be dead'

I ran over to the cop that was standing near his car.

"What happened?" I asked him

"Bad car accident, one of the guys ran a red light" He answered writing something down

"Was everyone okay?" I asked paniced

"We're not sure, pretty bad accident, everyone was taken to hospital about half an hour ago"

I ran back to the car and yelled at Carly to get it.

"Are you sure it's his car?" She asked slaming her door shut

I nodded with tears pouring down my face "It definetly is"

**Ohhhh, getting interesting :)  
>Next chapter hopefully up tonight!<strong>

**Review! :D**


	10. iFight

Chapter 10: iFight

Carly's POV

"So we doing iCarly rehearsal tonight?" Freddie asked while I opened my locker

"We would but Spencer wants the apartment to himself...Something to do with his bookclub ladies" I explained "Can we do it at your house?"

"You really wanna do it with my mom around?" He chuckled

"True, what about Sam's house? Her mom's never home"

"We could ask her"

"Where is she?"

"I'm actually not sure, I haven't seen her all morning"

As if she heard us, she came around the corner looking pissed.

"Hey Sam" I smiled hoping she wouldn't hurt me

"Hi" She frowned

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked putting his arm around her

"Nothing i'm just having a bad day"

Freddie gave her a quick kiss before pulling her into a hug "Better?" He asked

"A little bit" She smiled

"Your lucky no one saw that" I laughed

Freddie's eyes went wide before letting go of Sam "Sorry, I forgot we're at school"

Freddie's POV

The final bell rang meaning it's time to go home. Sam's been in a bad mood all day, it doesn't take much to piss Sam off but it takes alot to calm her down.

We left school and headed over to Sam's house for iCarly rehearsal.

Carly was talking the whole way there and Sam was just staring out the window.

We got to Sam's house and went inside, her mom wasn't home, no supprise there.

"Ok" Carly said staring at her coloured index cards "What should we do after I'd morph that?"

Know one said anything.

"Sam?"

Sam rolled her eyes "I honestly don't care"

"Ok enough. Have we done something to piss you off?"

She just stared at me so I continued "You have been in a bad mood all freakin day, what the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing nub, lets just finish rehearsal"

"No, not until you get out of your mood"

"I'M NOT IN A MOOD!" She yelled "Why do you keep bugging me about it"

"Because you're acting like a bitch"

She glared at me "You done?"

"Yeah I am. Call me when you turn back into my girlfriend!" With that I turned around and left Sam's house. I got in my car and pulled out of the driveway.

Sam's POV

"Can you believe him?" I asked turning to look at Carly

"Maybe it was a bit much, but Sam you are in a bad mood"

""No i'm-" She cut me off when she crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Ok, maybe I am" I sighed "Your right, I didn't sleep much last night and we all know I get grumpy when i'm tired"

"And why didn't you sleep?" She smiled at me

"Freddie wasn't here last night if that's what you're getting at" I laughed

"Oh.."

"Lets just finish rehearsal, then i'm gonna go talk to Freddie"

She nodded "Ok"

.

_1 hour later_

_._

"Ok" Carly sighed "I'm gonna go home"

"Can you give me a ride to Bushwell?" I asked "I need to talk to Freddie"

"Sure'

We left my apartment and got in Carly's car, we pulled out of my driveway and headed for Bushwell.

We were about halfway there when a police officer stoped as saying the road was closed. From what I could see there's a bad car crash.  
>OMG...I jumped out and ran towards the crash.<p>

I thought my heart was about to stop beating, I was staring at the smashed up car in front of me 'He could be dead' I thought to myself 'Please don't let him be dead'

I ran over to the cop that was standing near his car.

"What happened?" I asked him

"Bad car accident, one of the guys ran a red light" He answered writing something down

"Was everyone okay?" I asked paniced

"We're not sure, pretty bad accident, everyone was taken to hospital about half an hour ago"

I ran back to the car and yelled at Carly to get it.

"Are you sure it's his car?" She asked slaming her door shut

I nodded with tears pouring down my face "It definetly is"

We drove away from the crash and headed for the hospital.

"I can't believe this" I cried "He could be dead"

"Sam he's not dead"

"Did you see his car?"

"Yes, but Sam he's not gonna die"

"But what if he does? I was mad at him, for no reason! What if I never see him again?"

We got to the hospital and ran inside, we saw Freddie's mom in the hallway.

"Mrs Benson!" Carly yelled as we got down the hall. She turned around, she had tears running down her face.

"Is he ok?" I asked with tears still running down my face

"I don't know" She answered "He's in surgery"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He was loosing alot of blood, that's all I know"

My jaw dropped.

The doctor came out and looked at us, the look on his face didn't look good...

"Is he okay?" Mrs Benson asked

"Yes, he's going to be ok"

THANK GOD!

"So what's wrong with him?" Carly asked

"He's got a few fractured ribs, a broken arm and he needed 27 stiches in his shoulder"

I sighed in relief.

"Can we see him?" Carly asked

Mrs Benson looked at her watch "I have to get back to work but i'll come see him later"

She walked off down the hall and around the corner.

"You can see him, but one at a time"

"You go" Carly said

"He's still knocked out" The doctor said to me "He should wake up soon but don't try to wake him"

I nodded. I followed him down the hall and he stopped in front of a door.

I took a deep breath and walked inside. I smiled when I saw him, he was alive, he was right there.  
>He's got a cast on his arm and there's a few scatches and bruises on his face.<p>

I sat on the chair next to his bed, I grabbed the hand that wasn't in a cast and held it in mine.

"I'm so sorry baby" I whispered "I love you so much"

Tears were falling from my eyes again but I didn't care. I moved my hand up to his face and ran my thumb over his cheek.

I was still holding his hand when I felt his fingers move.  
>His eyes slowly opened and he look up at me.<p>

"Hey" He smiled

I laughed "Hey" I kissed his forehead "I'm so sorry baby"

"It's ok" He whispered interlacing his fingers with mine

"No it's not, I was being such a bitch to you and you did nothing wrong"

Tears were still running down my face, i'm turning into a sap!

"Seriously Sam it's ok!"

"I thought i'd lost you" I whispered running my hand through his hair "When we saw your car all smashed up I thought i'd never see you again"

"Hey, baby i'm right here" He said wiping the tears off my face "I'm not going anywhere"

"I know. I love you so much"

"Is my girlfriend back now?"

I nodded "Yeah she is"

"Then I love you too"

I softly brushed my lips over his. I lied on the bed next to him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm so sorry I was in such a bad mood today" I whispered

I felt him kiss the top of my head "It's alright gorgeous"

**A/N: It's short again, I know :(  
>Next chapter things are going to get complicated!<strong>

**Review!**


	11. iFind Out

**A/N: I just realized that my last chapter made no sense haha. I said that they all went to Sam's house in one car, then Freddie left in his and Sam went with Carly in hers...Opps. Just ignore that little error :)  
>So I watched the extended version of iSaved Your Life today. I really like the episode...But I don't like Creddie being together. Seddie! :D haha, sorry but i'm a HUGE seddie shipper (hence all my seddie stories)<strong>

**Anyway, again, whats going to happen in this chapter probably isn't possible (I don't know) But it's a made up story, so in this world, it is possible :)**

**I don't own iCarly :(**

Chapter 11: iFind Out

Freddie's POV

"And we're clear" I said turning off the camera

It's been a month since my car accident, my ribs are healed and I got the stitches out of my shoulder. It's just the cast on my arm that's still there, I get that off in two weeks.

Sam was upset that we couldn't have sex until my ribs healed but she understood...sorta. Once the doctor told me they were fine though, she dragged me out of there and rushed me home...That was a good day!

"I'm gonna get a drink, you guys want anything?" Carly asked walking to the door

"No" Sam answered

I shook my head. Carly left the studio and headed downstairs.

I walked over to Sam and put my arms around her "So" I smiled "Guess who's mom is working the night shift tonight and won't be home until 11 o'clock tomorrow morning"

"Yay" She laughed "It's about time"

"mmm" I kissed the side of her neck "She leaves at 9"

"I'll be there at 9:01" she laughed

.

_2 hours later_

.

"Freddie are you going to be okay while i'm at work?" " My mom asked me

"Mom, you ask me that everytime you go to work. I will be fine" I laughed

"Okay" She sighed "Oh...I forgot. This came in the mail today, i'm not sure what it is" She handed me a large envolope.

I opened it and pulled out a peice of paper. I realized it was from the guy that did mine and Sam's annulment.

_Dear Mr Benson  
>It appears your annulment did not go through. If you still no longer want to be married you must now file for a divorce.<em>

WHAT? **(A/N: As I said, I have NOOOO idea how annulments work. But in this story, it's possible for this to happen (: haha)**

Sam and I are still married?

"Freddie?" My mom snapped me out of my thoughts "What is it"

"Oh...Um. Just a letter about this new tech program I was thinking about doing at school" I lied

"Ok, well I have to go. I'll see you in the morning"

I watched my mom leave and I went back to the letter. Shit, what the hell are we going to do!

A few minutes later I heard the door open but I didn't look up from the letter.

"Hey babe" I heard Sam say "Freddie?...Freddie?"

I looked up from the letter "...We're still married"

Her eyes went wide "I'm sorry, we're what?"

I handed her the letter. Her jaw dropped as she read it.

"OMG" She was just as shocked as I was "How could it not work?"

I shrugged "I don't know"

"So...We've been married this whole time?"

I nodded "Yeah"

"Umm...okay" She sighed "So...What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know" I sat on the couch and she sat next to me. I put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder.

"If we don't wanna stay married we have to get a divorce" I said playing with her hair

"Maybe we wanna stay married" She whispered

I looked down at her "What?"

She sat up a little "Remember the night we first slept together, you said you regreted getting the annulment. Then you told me why you wish we were still married. I want that too, I wanna be married to you, I wanna be your wife and I don't wanna wait until we're older"

I crashed my lips into hers. I pulled her onto my lap without breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure?" I asked when I pulled away

"Yeah" She whispered "I love you"

"Love you too" I smiled "Mrs Benson"

She groaned "Don't call me that"

"Why?"

"Cos, that's what we all call your mom...It's weird"

"Shit" I sighed "My mom. She's gonna burst into flames. You saw her when we were dating, she tried to bribe me to break up with you"

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her"

I raised my eyebrows "We're not telling my mom we're married?"

"Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone...Not yet. I mean we've been married this whole time and no one knew, not even us" She laughed "Sure it'll be different but we're still married"

"Ok" I smiled "If that's what you wanna do then it's fine with me"

She softly brushed her lips over mine "You're amazing" She whispered

"Yeah, well" I laughed

She rolled her eyes.

"So, what ya wanna do tonight gorgeous?" I asked

"I have a few ideas" She smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me up off the couch. I let go of her hand and picked her up.

I carried her down the hall to my room and threw her on the bed. I climbed on top of her and put my lips on hers.  
>We were cut of my a ringing noise.<p>

Sam pulled her phone out and rolled her eyes "It's Carly"

"Hello...No, i'm at Freddie's house...I don't know if ketchup is flammable...But it doesn't need to be flammable, Spencer can set anything on fire"

I rolled my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Carly I gotta go" She giggled "I'll see you in the morning...Ok, bye"

She hung up the phone and turned back around.

"It's on Benson"


	12. iHave To Leave

**A/N: OMG typing this was so hard. I broke my right hand and thumb yesterday...ouch. Yeah it hurt really bad. Good thing i'm left handed!  
>So I know you probably wanna know how I broke it...Well, I was climbing on the playground at the park (haha) and I fell off the slide. Yeah, not that fun.<br>So it's really hard to type with a cast on your arm and with it around your thumb!  
>But I got there slowly :)<strong>

Chapter 12: iHave To Leave

Sam's POV

It's been just over 2 weeks since Freddie and I found out we're still married. No one else know's, most people still think we hate each other.

I walked threw the front door of my house and dropped my school bag on the floor, I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom sitting at the table. She has a serious look on her face, that's never a good thing.

"Hey mom. Everything ok?" I asked sitting at the table with her

"Yeah, everything's fine" She answered "But we need to talk about something"

"Ok?"

"Well, you know me and Phill have been dating for over a year now"

That's right, my mom actually found a guy...A good guy.

"Yeah?"

"Well, his comapny has sent him to New York"

"Oh...So he's moving there?"

"No. We're all moving there"

My jaw dropped "We what?"

"You, me and Mel are going with him"

"NO!...I'm not moving to New York"

"Well i'm sorry Sammy but you're not even 17 yet. You don't have a choice"

I stood up from the table and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" My mom called

"I have to go do something. I'll be back later"

I left my house and headed for Bushwell. I can't move to New York, for one thing i'm married! And even if I wasn't I can't leave Freddie. Or Carly, Spencer, Brad or even Gibby!

I got in the elevator and went up to the 8th floor. I looked between Carly's and Freddie's doors before walking down the hall to the fire escape. I pulled my phone out and started typing.

**Sam:**_** Hey i'm out on the fire escape, join me?**_

**Freddie: **_**Sure babe. Be there in a sec.**_

I looked up at the cloudy Seattle sky.  
>I felt two arms wrap around me from behind.<p>

"Hey gorgeous" Freddie whispered in my ear. I turned around, tears started falling from my eyes when I saw his face.

"Hey...Baby what's wrong?" He asked wiping my cheek with his thumb. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and burried my head in his shoulder. Before I got 'involved' with this boy, I hardly ever cried. He's turning me into a sap!

"Sam talk to me" He whispered

I put my arms around his neck and looked up at him, god I love his face. His lips, his chocolate brown eyes that make me melt everytime I look into them.

"I love you" I finally said. I didn't know what else to say, I don't want to have to tell him there's a chance i'm moving to the other side of the country and I'll never see him.

"I love you too baby" He whispered tucking my hair behind my ear "Please tell me why you're crying"

I nodded "Phill's job has sent him to New York...And, my mom wants to go too. So..."

His eyes went wide "Your mom is making you go too?"

I nodded again.

"No" He shook his head "No, you're my wife, you can't move to the other side of the country"

"I know, but what am I suppose to do?"

"Tell your mom that you're married"

I smiled "It's worth a shot right"

"Yes, cos i'm not letting you go. I'll handcuff myself to you if I have to" He laughed "Now come on, let's go talk to your mom"

We left Bushwell and headed back over to my house.

We walked inside and found my mom watching TV. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch in front of her.  
>She turned the TV off and looked at us.<p>

"Mom" I sighed "I can't go to New York"

"Sam, I know you don't want to go-"

"No" I cut her off "I actually CAN'T go"

"And why not?"

I looked at Freddie then back at my mom "...We're married"

She started laughing "Cute Sam, very cute"

"I'm serious. We've been married for over 3 months"

She stopped laughing "Ok...And you two got married because?..."

"When we went to Canada I didn't have a passport or drivers license, so they wouldn't let me back into the USA. The only way for me to get back into the country was to marry an American citizen. After we got back we got an annulment but a few weeks ago Freddie got a letter saying that the annulment didn't go through. We talked about it and decided we want to stay married and not file for a divorce. I can't go to New York because i'm NOT leaving my husband"

Her jaw was on the floor by the time I was done.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but we didn't tell anyone. We didn't want anyone to know yet" I said

"Ok" She sighed "Well, I'm sorry but you're going to have to file for a divorce because you ARE coming to New York"

Before I could say anything else she got up and headed for the stairs. The tears were falling down my cheeks again.  
>I crawled into Freddie's lap and burried my head in his neck.<p>

His arms wrapped around my waist and I felt him kiss the top of my head. I looked up at him, he was crying too.

"I don't want to leave you" I whispered

"I know, I don't want you to go"

"There's gotta be something else we can do. It's not suppose to happen like this"

"We should go talk to my mom"

"You really wanna tell your mom you're married"

He nodded "Yeah. I wanna do anything to keep you here and maybe she'll know what to do"

Freddie's POV

We went back over to Bushwell and up to my apartment.

"Ready?" Sam asked me

"Yeah" I grabbed her hand and interlaced our fingers

We walked inside and I saw my mom in the kitchen.

"Hi mom" I said when we got into the kitchen

"Hi Fred-" She stopped when she saw me and Sam holding hands "I have a feeling I should sit down for this"

We all sat at the table.

"So" My mom started "I'm going to take a guess here and say you two are dating again"

I looked at Sam then back at my mom "Sorta..."

"Sorta?"

"Mom...Sam and I are...we're...married"

Her eyes went wide "You're what?"

"We're-"

"Don't say it again" My mom cut me off "Why?"

We explained the whole Canada situation again and she understood a little bit more.

"But there's something else" I said

"If Sam's pregnant I-"

"Sam's not pregnant" I laughed

"Ok...Then i'm listening"

"Sam's mom wants her to move to New York" I sighed

"I see" My mom said

"And we told her mom that we're married but it didn't change anything"

"You want me to talk to her?" She offered

"Would you?"

"Sure"

We gave my mom the address and she left the apartment. I turned back to look at Sam, she looked so sad and I hated it.

"You ok?" I asked

She shook her head "I don't wanna move to New York"

"And you're not going to" I wrapped my arms around her "I promise" I whispered "Now" I picked her up "I'm gonna take your mind of this"

She smiled and I kissed her forehead. I carried her down the hall to my room and put her on my bed. I climbed on top of her and put my lips on hers.  
>I moved my lips down her jaw and onto her neck.<p>

.

_1 hour later_

_._

I heard the front door open. I sat up and looked at Sam who was half asleep next to me.

"Stay here" I whispered kissing her forehead "I'll be right back"

I left my bedroom and walked out into the living room. My mom was taking her coat off and hanging it up.

"So..." I started "How did everything go?"

She sat on the couch and I sat next to her.

"Well..." She sighed

That doesn't sound good.

"Look's like i'm gonna have to get used to the fact my son's married, cos Sam's staying here"

My eyes went wide "Really?"

"Really"

I gave my mom a hug "Thank you so much mom"

"That's alright" She smiled "Now I have to run to the store, i'll be back soon"

I nodded and watched her leave the apartment. I got up and walked back to my room. Sam stood up and looked at me waiting to know what happened.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around.

"Guess who's staying in Seatlle"

She smiled before kissing me. She pulled away and put her forehead on mine.

"Thank god" I whispered

"I love you"

"Love you too"


	13. iTell You

**A/N: Yay, another chapter. Are you guys still enjoying this? I hope so cos i'm still enjoying writing it.  
>There's gonna be a lemon in this, it's been a while haha.<br>I also got a review asking me who taught me to wright (That's how they spelt write) and that i'm rushing the sex scenes. They also wrote something about 'me and my partner' having sex.  
>Just to let everyone know, i'm not even 16 yet (Almost, in a few months) So I found that really inapropriate.<br>But I want to thank everyone for the other reviews, I love reading them.  
>Hope you like the chap!<strong>

Chapter 13: iTell You

Sam's POV

I smiled as I looked around, my mom left yesterday and I just finished moving my stuff to Freddie's apartment.  
>Even though my mom's completly insane, i'm going to miss her. But i'm too excited about this to even think about that right now.<p>

I heard Freddie walk in behind me, he put his arms around me from behind...He does that alot, I love it though.  
>He moved my hair so he could kiss the side of my neck, another thing I also love.<p>

"Finally" He whispered in my ear before going back to sucking on my neck.

We were cut off by a knock on the door. We turned around and saw Mrs Benson.

"Hey mom" Freddie said trying not to laugh

"I'm going out with my sister tonight, I should be home around 11" She said

"Ok" Freddie nodded

She stared at us for a minute "Know is to get pregnant whie i'm gone" She warned

"Yes mom" Freddie smiled

She walked off leaving us alone. Freddie turned around to look at me and we both started laughing.

We walked out into the living room after she'd left. We sat on the couch and put a movie on.

"Hey, what happened to T-BO?" I asked "Wasn't he renting a room here?"

"Yeah, he still is" Freddie answered "But his dad got sick so he's been in Florida for the last few months, he should be back soon"

"That's gonna be interesting" I laughed "Sharing an apartment with T-BO"

"Yeah, it has it's supprises"

Freddie's POV

Half way through the movie Sam had climbed on top off me, not that it bothered me.  
>I moved my lips down to her neck and I felt her hands in my hair.<p>

"Take me to your room Benson" She moaned

"Our room" I corrected "Benson" I added

She rolled her eyes "You're really gonna start calling me that?"

I nodded "I love the way that sounds"

She smiled "Me too"

I picked her up and walked down the hall to our room, I love hearing that...'Our room'

I threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

She moved her hands down my chest before pulling my shirt off. She did the same with hers.

"In a hurry are we?" I smiled

"It's been nearly two weeks! Of course i'm in a hurry!"

She sat forward and I reached behind her back to unhook her bra. I pulled it off before going back to kissing her neck. I moved down her chest untill I got to her breasts, I sucked on one while teasing her other nipple with my thumb.

"God" She breathed

I kissed down her soft pale stomach until I got to her jeans. I undid the button and pulled them down her legs.  
>I moved back up and kissed the insides of her legs, along with her hips, lower stomach and everywhere else her underwear wasn't covering.<p>

I finally stop teasing her and took her boyshorts off. I spread her legs before moving my hand to right where she wanted me.  
>I ran a finger over her folds.<p>

"Shit baby, you're really wet" I smiled. I slid a finger into her and she arched her back.

"How good does that feel gorgeous?" I asked pumping in and out

"So good" She moaned

"Yeah? How about this?" I removed my finger and replaced it with my tongue

"Fuck" She groaned

I licked and sucked at her clit while my hands ran up and down her legs.

"Baby that's so good" She yelled. I slid my finger back into her as my tongue kept moving in cirlces around her clit.

Her breathing was extremley loud and she was gripping the sheets so tight her knuckles have gone white. She's gonna loose it any second and when she does she's gonna come hard!

"Shit, i'm so close" She screamed "God, baby please don't stop"

I did the opposite of that. I added a second finger and picked up the pace.

"Holy fuck" She moaned "Baby i'm gonna come"

Her legs were shaking and I felt her walls tighten around my fingers. She became quiter as her orgasm came to an end. The only sound in the room was her fast breathing.

"That was amazing" She finally got out

Before I could say anything she flipped us over and went straight for the button on my jeans. She pulled them off along with my boxers and wrapped her hand around my already extremely hard dick.

She moved up and down slowly to start with before getting faster.

She let go of me shortly after and climbed back over me. Before I could ask what she was doing she slid onto me.  
>She was so hot and tight. I put my hands on her waist as she got faster.<p>

"God Freddie you're huge" She moaned burrying her head in my neck "This feels so freakin good"

I felt her start to kiss my neck as she continued to ride me. This is the first time she's ever done this and I love it.

"Shit Sam" I yelled "You feel amazing, you're so wet and tight"

"I want you to come baby, I want to feel your hot release inside of me"

My hands moved from her waist down further. I pulled my hand back and slapped her ass.  
>I was kinda expecting her to stop and beat me up, but she didn't. Her moaning just got louder and she started moving faster.<p>

"Sam I think i'm gonna come" I moaned

"Let go baby" She whispered "I wanna feel it"

I exploaded inside of her when I couldn't hold off any longer. She soon followed me.

She collapsed next to me and we both lied there trying to catch our breath.

"I love you so fucking much" She laughed

"Back at ya" I smiled

I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into my chest.

"I swear, it just gets more amazing each time we do it"

"I know" I agreed

Sam's POV

Half an hour later we were still lying there, we do that alot.

Freddie's fingers are running up and down the side of my waist, niether one of us are talking, just lying here.

I heard my phone beep, I rolled over and grabbed it off the nightstand.

**Carly: Hey, Spencers making dinner. You and Freddie wanna come over?**

"You wanna go to Carly's for dinner?" I asked

"Sure"

"We should probably tell Carly and Spencer about this. You know that we're married, and i'm living here. She's gonna figure it out when she realizes i'm constantly sleeping here even when your mom's home"

"Yeah" He said "We all agreed no more secrets"

We got up and got dressed. We headed over to Carly's place.

"Hey Shay" I smiled

"Hey guys" She replied getting up from the couch "I can see you've been busy"

"Huh?" I asked

"Go look in the mirror"

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Great, more freaking bite marks on my neck.

"FREDDIE!" I yelled stomping back into the living room "I told you know more of these" I pointed to my neck.

He rolled his eyes "Why do you care?"

"COS PEOPLE STILL THINK I'M SINGLE" I answered "It's weird!"

Carly was laughing, the door opened and Spencer walked in.

"I'm not gonna keep having sex with you if you do this" I growled

"I'm going to the kitchen now" Spencer said awkwardly

"I'll help you" Carly added

"I'm sorry baby" He smiled putting his arms around me "But it's not like you don't do plenty to me"

"Yeah, like what?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the bathroom. He pulled his shirt off and turned around.  
>I frowned, he had scratches, bite marks and nail marks all over the back of his shoulders.<p>

I ran my hand over his shoulder "I'm sorry baby" I whispered before kissing over the scratches.

"I don't care" He laughed turning around

"Mmm, you're just proud you can get a girl to do that to you"

He winked before crashing his lips into mine.

"But not just any girl" He said when he pulled away "The most beautiful girl in the world did that to me"

I rolled my eyes "You're such a suck up"

He nodded "Yep, and you love it"

"Yeah" I smiled "But shh, don't tell anyone"

"We better go back out there"

"Yeah, put your shirt back on"

"Never thought i'd here you say that" He laughed

I smiled "Just until after dinner, then we're going home and it's coming straight back off"

"Sounds like a plan"

We left the bathroom and walked back into the living room.

"Dinners ready" Carly called

"Ready to tell them?" Freddie asked

I nodded "Yeah"

We sat at the table and started dinner.

"So...Anything new?" Carly asked

"Yeah" I answered "Kinda...We need to tell you something"

"Okay?"

"You know how me and Freddie got married in Canada and then got the annulment"

"Yeah..."

"The annulment didn't go through"

She dropped her fork "What?"

"We're still married"

Spencers jaw was hanging open.

"You guys have been married the whole time?" Carly asked

We nodded.

"When did you find out about the annulment?"

"About 6 weeks ago"

"SIX WEEKS?"

"We're sorry Carls...We just...Didn't want to tell anyone"

"NOT EVEN YOUR BEST FRIEND"

"Carly calm down" Spencer said. She glared at him.

"Anything else I should know?" She asked

"Well..." Freddie started

"Oh. So there IS more"

"My mom moved to New York with Phill so i'm living with Freddie now" I said

She looked pretty pissed off.

"I'm really sorry Carly"

"I can't believe you guys kept that from me! I thought we agreed no more secrets. I thought you guys not telling me about your first kiss was bad but this is SO MUCH WORSE"

I got up from the table and left the apartment. I walked across the hall and into Freddie apartment and slammed the door.

I lied on the couch face down. This is awful, now my best friend hates me.

I heard the door open and shut again, I knew it was just Freddie.

I felt someone start to rub my shoulders, man I love when he does that.  
>I knew he'd soon be making me talk to him, but right now this feels to good to think about it.<br>He continued to rub my neck and shoulders, he definetly knows how to make me feel better.

"She's not gonna stay mad" He whispered "She's probably just shocked"

"I should have told her" I groaned rolling over onto my back "She's my best friend. I'm pretty sure she'd tell me if she got married"

"Baby..." He sighed

I shook my head "She's got every right to be mad"

"Maybe we should have told her sooner, but she has to understand why we didn't"

"True"

"You know Carly could never stay mad at you" He laughed "If she could you would've stopped hanging out with her years ago"

"Gee thanks" I smiled

"Sam, i'm gonna be honest. You do things that drive people INSANE!" He started

"I though you were trying to make my feel better" I frowned

"I'm not done" He laighed "Yes you drive people insane, but no one could ever stay mad at you. We all love you too much. And if you didn't drive ME insane, you just wouldn't be Sam"

"So I drive you insane?" I giggled

"All the time. But I love you so much"

I put my arms up "Take me to bed Benson"

"I'm not tired"

I shook my head "Me niether"

Freddie's POV

I woke up the next morning happier than ever. I wasn't dreaming, this is all real. Sam is here with me and she isn't going anywhere.

I looked at the clock, 10:30am. I shrugged, it's Sunday.

I looked at my gorgeous wife who's still asleep next to me. She's so beautiful.

I smiled at the tiny freckles on her nose. No one else has ever noticed them because no one else gets to stare at her like I do. Nobody else get to hold her or kiss her, or watch her sleep or have her in their bed. Nobody else gets to see her soft side or her emotional side. Nobody else gets to wake up with her every morning and nobody else gets to cuddle her when she falls asleep at night.  
>Nobody else gets her because she's mine, she's mine forever and it finally feels real.<p>

I'm never gonna be able to show this girl how much I love her, she's never going to know. I love her more than anything on this earth and I just wish she could understand how much.

I ran my thumb over her cheek just under her closed eyelid. The room was silent, the only nose was her soft breathing.  
>I moved my hand off her cheek, I ran my finger tips lightly over her neck.<br>Her eyes opened a little while after and she smiled at me.

"Finally" She whispered "We finally got what we wanted"

"Yeah" I smiled "I love having you here when I wake up. I'm just glad it's going to be like this every morning"

"Me too"

**A/N: I quickly finished this chapter this morning, it would've been longer but I have to go to school :P  
>In case people are wondering, yes Carly gets over it and in the next chapter they're all friends again.<strong>


	14. iWant You Here

Chapter 14: iWant You Here

Freddie's POV

I watched Sam walk into our room, she's been grumpy all day. It's the first day of Summer vacation and she's usually jumping for joy. But she's upset because tomorrow i'm leaving for tech camp. It only goes for a week but she doesn't want me to go.

"Sam please cheer up!" I begged getting up from my desk

"No" She groaned falling onto the bed

I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed next to her.

"Sam it's only one week"

"I don't want you to go" She frowned "I'll miss you"

"I know baby, i'm gonna miss you too. But you'll have Carly and Spencer, and Gibby and Brad. The week will be over before you know it"

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at the ceiling.

I climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck "When I come back i'll make it up to you" I whispered

"No fair" She groaned "No turning me on when i'm mad at you"

I raised my eyebrows, I moved my hand down between her legs and rubbed her through her shorts.

"Freddie" She groaned in frustration

"Mmm, to bad my mom's home" I smiled. I moved my hand away and lied down next to her.

She glared at me in anger.

"Don't give me that look" I laughed

"You deserve this look" She growled

"Sorry baby but there is NO WAY I am doing _that_ with my mom in the house"

Sam's POV

I woke up and frowned when I realized Freddie was leaving today. I rolled over and put my arm over his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey" He yawned "What time is it?"

"Just after 7" I answered

"I have to get up soon baby"

"Please don't go" I begged "Please"

He ran his thumb over my cheek "Baby, why don't you want me to go so much?"

"I just don't want you to leave me" I whispered

"Baby I don't want to leave you. But it's only a week, if we can't handle a week apart then there's something wrong. I love you so much, you know that. But we're not moving to different sides of the country, i'm just leaving for one week and I WILL be back. I don't like being away from you either but I don't get why you're SO upset about it"

"You're right" I sighed "I'm being stupid. It's just one week"

"And, I WILL be making it up to you when I get home" He smiled

"Can't wait" I gave his lips a quick kiss

We got up and Freddie finished packing his stuff. We had breakfast and he said bye to his mom.  
>I walked downstairs with him.<p>

"I'll see you in a week okay" He said putting his arms around me

I nodded "Mkay, I love you"

"Love you too"

He gave me a long slow kiss before pulling away and putting his forehead on mine.

"Know falling for some smart tech chick" I warned

"Don't worry" He smiled "I only love blond headed bad asses"

I rolled my eyes "Just go" I laughed

"Bye" He kissed my cheek and got in his car.

I watched his car drive away and I turned around to walk back upstairs. I got in the elevator and went up to the 8th floor.  
>I walked into Carly's apartment and saw her in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Carls" I sighed

"Hey" She replied "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Freddie just left"

"Oh yeah, that was today" She remembered "It's only a week"

"I know but I don't like being away from him" I frowned "I miss him to much"

"Awww" Carly grinned "That's so cute"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah yeah, whatever"

Freddie is so making up for this!

**A/N: Sorry it's so short :( Next chapter will be longer :)**


	15. iGlad To See You

Chapter 15: iGlad To See You

Sam's POV

"SAM!" I heard Carly call from the studio upstairs

"WHAT?" I called back

"FREDDIE'S ON VIDEO CHAT!"

I dropped the sandwhich I was holding and bolted up the stairs. I ran into the iCarly studio and saw my husband on the TV above the iCarly car.

"Hey baby" He smiled

I walked over and stood next to Carly "Hey"

"I'll give you a minute" Carly said before leaving the studio

"So, how's nerdville?" I asked

He rolled his eyes "It's good. I miss you"

"I miss you more"

"How's life with my mom?" He laughed

"Well...it's been 4 days and she hasn't mentioned tick bath" I smiled "That's a good sign"

He smiled "So what have I missed?"

"Not much" I sighed "It's pretty boring without you"

"You have Carly"

I raised an eyebrow "I can't make out with Carly"

He laughed "Only 3 days gorgeous. The we'll be doing alot more than making out"

"Can't wait"

"...I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. I love you"

"I love you too baby" I smiled

The screen went blank and I left the studio. I walked back downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey" Carly said

"Hi" I sighed

"What's wrong"

I jumped up on the counter in the middle of her kitchen "I miss him"

"I know you do. He'll be back soon"

I nodded "Yeah"

.

_3 days later_

_._

"Sam calm down" Carly laughed

"No! How can I calm down when Freddie's finally coming home"

"He's not gonna be home until tonight"

"I know, I know"

"So, what do you have planed tonight?" She asked

"My husband has been gone for a week and when he gets home we're gonna have the house to ourselves...what do you think I have planed"

"Good point"

Freddie's POV

I pulled into Bushwell parking lot. I parked my car and got my stuff out the back.  
>I couldn't wait to see Sam.<br>I walked upstairs to the 8th floor and unlocked the door. I walked inside and looked around the apartment.

"Sam?" I called dumping my stuff on the floor

A minute later she ran out of our bedroom and wrapped her arms around me. I spun her around before crashing my lips into hers.

"I've missed you" I whispered

"I've missed you more"

I gave her another quick kiss "So where's my mom?"

"At work. She's doing the nightshift"

"Really?" I smiled

"Really" She giggled "So how was camp?"

"It was good...It made me realize something though"

"What's that?"

"I don't ever wanna leave you again" I kissed her forehead

She smiled.

"So, what do we have planned tonight gorgeous?"

"A few things. But to start with I want you naked in our bed within the next five minutes"

"I think I can do that"

Sam's POV

I rolled over once i'd caught my breath.

"I missed you" I laughed

"You didn't miss me, you just missed having sex" He smiled

"Yeah, well" I said sarcastically "...Of course I missed you"

He chuckled "I missed you too"

I snuggled into his chest and I felt his arm go around my back.

"So...Anything else planned tonight?" He asked

"Nope" I laughed "I was too excited about this to think of anything else"

"It's only 8 o'clock. What do you wanna do tonight?"

"I don't know"

"Pizza and an all night movie marathon?"

I looked up at him "That's why I love you"

"That's the only reason"

"Nah...That's lots of reasons. But that's one of them"

**A/N: I know, I promised it would be longer! But this was just a filler chapter. The next one will definetly be longer, I swear!**

**Leave a review (:**


	16. iReturn Of The TBo

Chapter 16: iReturn Of The T-Bo

Freddie's POV

I picked up my phone when I heard it beep. My eyes went wide when I saw it was from T-Bo.

**T-Bo: Hey dude! My dad is alot healthier, he got out of hospital yesterday and my mom is here to take care of him. I'm flying back to Seattle tomorrow morning. Can you please let your mom know for me? Thanks.**

**Freddie: Good to here about your dad. Sure i'll let my mom know. Seeya tomorrow.**

T-Bo still doesn't know that Sam's living here...he doesn't know we're married either...actually he doesn't even know we're back together.  
>Well...That'll be interesting!<p>

Speaking of Sam...Where is she?

I looked at the clock next to my bed, 10:30...Wow, I slept in.

I rolled out of bed and headed for the door. I walked out into the living room and saw Sam on the couch.

I very quietly snuck up behind her. When I was about an inch away from her ear she still hadn't noticed me.

"BOO!" I yelled

She screamed louder than i'd ever heard her scream, she almost fell of the couch. I was nearly on the floor laughing.

"Dude!" Sam yelled glaring at me. She hit me in the shoulder harder than she usually does but still not hard enough for it to really hurt "That was NOT funny!"

"It was pretty funny" I laughed

She crossed her arms and frowned. She loves pranking people but she can't stand when people do it back to her.

"I'm sorry baby" I said still laughing slightly. I sat on the couch next to her but she looked away from me.

"Baby" I smiled putting my arms around her "Don't be like that"

She didn't push me off, she just sat there with her arms still crossed over her chest.

I started lighting sucking on the side of her neck "You know you love it when I make you scream"

The look in her eyes changed. They still looked angry but now they look kinda turned on too.

"No I don't" She frowned

I pushed her backwards slightly so I was on top of her.

"Yes you do" I whispered "I'll do it again just to proove it to you"

I moved my hand down into her sweatpants and ran my fingers over her folds.

"You know for someone whos 'mad' at me right now. You're pretty turned on" I smiled

"No..i'm...not" She managed to get out

"Mmm, really? You dripping wet for something else then baby?"

"...No" She moaned

"Exactly" I whispered in her ear before going back to biting and sucking on her neck.

"Shit" She breathed arching her back. I slid a second finger into her and I picked up the pace "Oh god...Damn Freddie, that feels so good"

"See" I growled in her ear "You LOVE when I make you scream"

"God, baby i'm so close"

I stopped moving my fingers but I didn't pull them out of her.

"Tell me you love it when I make you scream" I mumbled against her neck

"I love it when you make me scream"

I smiled "Good girl"

I started moving my fingers again at full speed.

"Shit. Oh god...Oh my god Freddie!" She yelled

She was shaking underneath me and I felt her wall tighten around my fingers.

She went over the edge and she went HARD!

I pulled my hand out of her pants, her eyes were shut and she was panting heavily.

"God that was amazing" She finally got out

"Mhmm. You LOVE it!" I grinned

"I love you" She smiled

I kissed her nose "I love you too"

I sat up and she sat up next to me. I put my arms around her for the second time this morning and this time she did it back.

"I got a text from T-Bo this morning. He's coming home tomorrow" I said

"So, what's it like sharing an apartment with T-Bo?" She laughed

"Very interesting" I answered "He still doesn't know that you're leaving here now"

"He'll find out soon enough"

"Yep"

Sam's POV

"What time did T-Bo's flight get in?" I asked flopping on the couch next to Freddie

"He landed an hour ago but by the time he and my mom get out of there, it might take a while"

"He doesn't walk around here trying to sell you food on his stick does he?" I asked

"No...But don't give him the idea"

"I won't. I don't want to wake up one morning and find bowls of cereal on his stick"

Freddie laughed.

The door open and Mrs Benson walked in.

"T-Bo's back!" T-Bo announced walking in behind her

"Hey T-Bo" Freddie said getting up

"I have to go to the store and get something for dinner" Mrs Benson informed before leaving again

"Hey Sam. What are you doing here?" T-Bo asked

I looked at Freddie.

"Sam lives here now" Freddie answered

"Oh...Why?" He asked looking confussed

"We're sort of...married now" I replied

His expresion became even more confussed.

"How long was I gone? A few months or a few years?"

We explained the whole Canada situation thing to him and the how the annulment didn't work.  
>He understood alot more after that.<p>

Freddie's POV

I woke up and Sam was drawing circles on my bare chest with her finger.

"Morning baby" I smiled

"Morning"

I tucked her bangs behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"We have to get up" She sighed "We have to meet Carly in half an hour"

"Oh yeah" I remembered

We got up and got dressed before heading out into the kitchen.

T-Bo stopped and just started at us.

"What?" Sam asked

"I'm just happy to see you're both alive"

"Why wouldn't we be alive?" I asked

"Well, those noises coming from your room last night...it sounded like freaking murder!"

I looked at Sam and she looked at me...well that's awkward.

"Sorry T-BO...We forgot your room is right next to ours" I said awkwardly

"You know what I don't get?"

"What...?" I asked

"That your insanly over protective mother let's you fuck the living hell out of your girlfriend-"

"Wife" Sam corrected

"That your insanly over protective mother lets you fuck the living hell out of your WIFE. But she went completely batshit crazy when I brought a girl home a few months ago!"

"Probably cos she can't hear us" Sam mumbled

I laughed "Look, we're sorry T-Bo, we'll try to keep it down"

"That's okay" He sighed "It's just not fair!"

I rolled my eyes "I'm sure you'll survive"

**A/N: This was suppose to be another chapter, but I kept meaning to bring T-Bo back into it, so I made a whole chapter for it.  
>The idea that was suppose to be this chapter will be the next chapter.<strong>

**Leave me a review, they make my day (:**


	17. iYour Birthday

**A/N: Sorry guys, the other night I had half of this chapter written and then when I went to save it my computer decided it wanted to stop working and I lost the whole thing (I HATE when that happens)  
>So I wrote it again (:<strong>

**This isn't actually how I planned for this chapter to go. Can you believe that I never really plan out my chapters. I have decided what the next 3 chapters are going to be about but I never actually plan what events are gonna happen in it. I just start writing and ideas just come to me (:**

**I don't own iCarly**

Sam's POV

I giggled when I felt Freddie kissing my neck, I opened my eyes and rolled over to looked at him.

"Happy Birthday baby" He smiled before giving my lips a soft slow kiss

"I'm older than you now" I giggled when he pulled away

He rolled his eyes "Only by 3 months"

"I'm married to a 16 year old" I smiled running my hand over his bare chest

He got on top of me and pinned my arms above my head "You complaining?"

I shook my head "Not at all"

"You sure?" He whispered kissing my neck

"Mhmm" I moaned "I love you"

"I love you too baby" He smiled letting go of my hands but not getting off me

"So..." I grinned "Do I get birthday sex?"

"Yes" He chuckled

"Yay"

"BUT, not yet"

I frowned "Why not?"

"Because, i've made sure my mom and T-Bo are out of the house tonight. My mom's working and T-Bo's going to a smoothie convention in Yakima. We'll have the apartment to ourselves and it'll be perfect"

I groaned "Can't we do it now and still have a perfect night tonight"

He smiled and kissed my nose "No"

I grabbed his dick through his sweatpants making him groan.

"You sure about that?" I smiled

"I...Uh..." He breathed

I moved my hand into his pants grabbing his dick again, he was getting harder as a moved my hand up and down.

"Come on baby" I whispered "I know you wanna be inside of me"

"Shit" He moaned

"Mmm?"

"Sam...Baby stop, it's not gonna work"

I raised an eyebrow "Really?" I flipped us over and I pulled his pants off, I took him into my mouth while using my hand to play with his balls.

"Oh god Sam" He moaned

I pulled my shirt off just to tease him a little more, I was pretty pleased I wasn't wearing a bra.  
>I continued with what I was doing,<p>

Before I knew what was happening, I was on my back and he was on top of me again. He ripped my pants off so fast i'm supprised he didn't rip them.  
>He grabbed my legs and pulled them open before sliding into me.<p>

I cried out so loud Melanie could probably hear from the other side of the country.

After he thrust into me he stopped moving though, he just looked at me.

"What?" I asked in frustration

"Think you can get away with that do you?" He asked "I've told you before Sam, teasing me is not a good idea because if you act like a bad girl then i'm gonna treat you like one"

I love when Freddie gets like this, it's one of the reasons I do tease him, it's so hot when he starts threatening me.

"Go on then" I smirked playing along "Treat me like a bad girl, see if I give a shit"

He pulled back out slowly before slamming back into me HARD!

"Shit" I yelled gripping onto his shoulders

He didn't continue though, just came to a complete stop inside me.

"Freddie" I groaned "It's my birthday, why are you being mean" I gave him the puppy dog face.

He kissed my nose "I'm not being mean, what makes you think that?"

The nerve of this boy...

"You wanted me inside you" He whispered sucking on my neck "I am"

"Fuck me!" I growled

"Is that what you want Sammy?"

"YES!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Fuck me NOW!"

He shook his head "That's not it"

I let out a loud frustrated groan.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked kissing the side of my face "Don't like me teasing you?"

Stupid nub!

I looked up at him "Please Freddie" I whispered running my hands over his back "I'm sorry I teased you...Just...Please"

He smiled before placing a soft kiss on my lips. He started thrusting in and out at a steady pace.  
>We have a weird relationship...<p>

"Shit" I breathed "That feels so good"

"Does it baby?"

"Yes" I moaned "God, please don't stop"

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked up his pace. I arched my back and dug my nails into his shoulders.

"Oh god, shit...Freddie it feels so good!" I moaned

"I love you" he breathed in my ear

"I love you more"

I flipped us over and started to ride him.

"Holy shit Sam!" Freddie yelled

I burried my head in his neck as I felt myself getting closer. I felt his hands move down my waist and he cupped my ass.

"Sam I can't hold off much longer" He moaned

"Me niether"

I felt him expload in me and it sent me over the edge too.  
>I collapsed on top of him with him still inside me.<p>

I could feel his heavy breathing against my neck, I placed soft kisses on his shoulder and I felt his fingers run over my back.

After i'd got my breath back, I got off him and collapsed on the bed.

"Thank you" I whipsered snuggling closer to him

He chuckled "I'm not THAT mean Sam"

I rolled my eyes.

"I've got a supprise for you" He whispered

I looked up at him "Really? What?"

He rolled over and opened the draw in his nightstand. He pulled out a small red box.

"This isn't your birthday present, i'll give you that later" He said "But this is something i've been thinking about for a while"

He opened the box and my eyes went wide, inside were two silver rings.

"We're married and we're not wearing wedding rings, it didn't seem right to me" He smiled

He took one of the rings out of the box. He grabbed my hand and pulled off my promise ring putting it in the box where the new ring was.  
>He slid the wedding ring onto my finger, I looked down at the plain silver band with the word 'forever' ingraved on it.<p>

I looked at both our promise rings now in the little red box where the wedding rings were a minute ago.  
>He closed the box and put it on the nightstand next to the lamp.<p>

He turned back to me and I crashed my lips into his.

"Thank you so much baby" I whispered when I pulled away "I love you"

"I love you too Sam, more than anything in this world"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I burried my head back in his chest.

"Happy Birthday gorgeous" I heard him say


	18. iLove A Vampire

Carly's POV

"I think it's almost time to do another short film for iCarly" I suggested

Sam, Freddie and I are up in the studio brainstorming ideas for the next iCarly. Sam's sitting on the bean bag next to me and Freddie standing near his laptop.

"Yeah" Freddie agreed "What should we do? Super Bra?"

"Nah" I shook my head "What about more vampire stuff?"

"YES!" Freddie replied

"No!" Sam disagreed

"Why not?" Freddie asked walking over to us

"Because" Sam frowned "Last time you had girls falling all over you...and people still don't know about us"

He rolled his eyes "Baby it's fine"

"No it's not!...You're mine!"

Why am I enjoying this?...

"Yes you are" Freddie chuckled wrapping his arms around her "Nothing's going to change that"

"Not in the middle of my studio!" I warned when they started making out

...

Freddie's POV

I walked out of the kitchen and into my living room "You okay?" I asked Sam who was sitting on the couch look upset.

"I'm fine" She replied in a voice that didn't really convince me

"Mmm, sure...Sam I know you and I know when something's wrong" I said sitting next to her "So spill it"

She sighed "...I don't want you to do the vampire thing tomorrow"

I rolled my eyes "Baby, why does this bother you so much"

"I being stupid, I know...But it just bothers me when other girls are all over you"

"It shouldn't" I whispered kissing her neck "You know how much I love you Sam"

She nodded slightly.

"Do I have to proove it to you or something?" I asked

She just grinned at me.

I picked her up "Come on then" I laughed carry her down the hall to our room.

.

_An hour later_

_._

"Does that proove enough to you?" I asked turning my head to look at Sam

She looked like she was about to pass out at any minute.

"Mhmm...Definetly" She got out

"You okay?" I smiled putting my arm around her

"Think you nearly killed me"

I kissed her neck "Told you I was gonna proove to you how much I love you"

"Message recived!"

...

Sam's POV

"Hey Spencer" I greeted walking through the Shay's front door

"Hey Sam" He replied

"Where's Carly and Freddie?"

"In the studio...Why aren't you with them?"

"Darling husband of mine didn't wake me up this morning" I frowned heading for the stairs

I got up to the studio and walked in, Freddie's gonna get it for not walking me up.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning!" I yelled slamming the studio door. I looked around at the empty studio "Freddie?"

I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. I rolled my eyes, he's gonna try and get out of this the easy way.

His lips came in contact with my neck and he went straight for the sensitive spot near my collerbone...Yep, this boy knows he's in trouble.

I was biting my lip trying to stop a moan from escaping my mouth, he knows EXACTLY how to make me melt. Something I love and hate about him.

"Why...How come..." I stuttered before groaning in frustration

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you up baby" He mumbled against my skin "I just figured after last night I should let you sleep"

I couldn't see him but I knew he was grinning his head off...Cocky nub!

"You looked pretty out of it when I was done with you" He added

I turned around to look at him "Quit being cocky"

"You love it" He smiled "I know you do"

"Feeling brave today are we?"

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked kissing my nose "I'm bigger than you baby"

"You ARE feeling brave today" I smiled "And yes, I know you're bigger than me" I grabbed his dick through his jeans "One part of you is absolutely huge"

"Complaining?"

"Hell no"

"Which brings me right back to the point of why I didn't wake you up this morning"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, yeah"

"_Yeah, yeah" _He mocked giving me a quick kiss

Carly walked back into the studio carrying hair and make-up supplies.

"Good you're here" Carly said to me "You can help me put make-up on Freddie"

I laughed "Never thought i'd be putting make-up on my husband"

"Shut up" Freddie groaned falling into the chair Carly had put in the middle of the studio

"How much eyeliner are you putting on him?" I asked Carly as I watched her put it on him

"Not that much" She defended

"Really? Most GIRLS have never worn that much before!"

"Fine!" She said putting the pencil away "I'm done"

...

Freddie's POV

"Where's Sam?" I asked Carly as she put away her can of hairspray

"I sent her downstairs to get some props" She answered "I'm gonna go put this stuff away"

She left the studio and I went over to my laptop.  
>I heard the door open again and I saw Sam walk in. She put the props down before walking over to me.<p>

"Have I ever told you that you're insanely sexy?" I asked putting her arms around my neck

"Have I ever told you you're insanely beautiful?" I kissed her forehead

"You really do look freaky like a vampire" She laughed

I smiled "Be nice or i'll bite you"

"Wouldn't be so bad...I might be naughty just to see what else you do to me"

"There'll be ALOT more i'll do to you"

"Bring it on. Since you let me sleep in this morning i'm all recovered from last night"

"Good" I smiled "Because when i'm done with you tonight you'll need to sleep for a week to recover"

Her eyes went wide, I knew the 'who's gonna get turned on first' game was over and I won.

"Carly better hurry up so we can just shoot this stupid thing!" She groaned...Yep! I've won!

Just because I won the game doesn't mean i'm not gonna keep teasing her. We always tease each other, it just makes thing more interesting...We have a weird relationship.

"Patience baby" I whispered "We haven't even started filming yet...but until we're done, just imagen us tonight...in bed...naked...rolling around...sweating...moaning...screaming...coming...over and over and over and-"

I was cut off when she hit me in the arm.

"You're a fucking tease!" She pouted

I chuckled "Sorry baby...but it's pretty damn sexy when you get so turned on"

"Paybacks a bitch Freddie" She said getting closer to my face "Just remember that!"

...I wonder what that means...uh oh!

...

Sam's POV

"One more scene and then we're out of here" Freddie whispered in my ear

"About freaking time" I smiled "Watching you walk around dressed like that hasn't been making my day any easier"

We finally started the last scene and then it was DONE!

Freddie turned the laptop off and saved everything to the computer.

"So.." Carly started "Do you guys wanna stay for-"

"NOPE!" I cut her off grabbing Freddie's hand and pulling him out the door

"Don't kill each other!" I heard Carly yell

"No promises!" I called back

We left the Shay's apartment and walked across the hall.

"You're mom working?" I asked Freddie

"Yep" He answered

We walked inside and we saw T-Bo on the couch...Great!

"Hey guys" He greeted "...Nice outfit Freddie"

I rolled my eyes "T-Bo aren't you suppose to be working at the Groovy Smoothie tonight?"

"Nah not tonight, it's my night off...Why?"

I sighed "Just wondering...Hey, you feel like seeing a movie?"

"I get it" He smiled standing up "You're teenagers...and Freddie's dressed like that...You want the place to yourselfs"

"Exactly" I replied

"I wanna see the new Galaxy Wars movie anyway" He said grabbing his jacket "I'll be back in a few hours, have fun"

The door closed and I turned to look at Freddie.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I wanna see the new Galaxy Wars movie!" He frowned

My jaw dropped "I'm offering to let you fuck me senseless for the next 2 hours and YOU'RE thinking about GALAXY WARS?"

"But it's suppose to be really good!"

I rolled my eyes. I pulled my shirt off and unhooked my bra letting them both fall on the floor.

Freddie's eyes went wide. I walked forward and I put my arms around his neck, I crashed my lips into his running my hands through his hair.

"You were saying?" I asked when I pulled away

"Dunno, I forgot" He answered picking me up and carrying me down the hall. He threw me on the bed before climbing on top of me and attacking my neck and chest with him mouth.

I pulled his jacket off and it landed on the floor next to the bed.

...

Freddie's POV

"I don't think i'll be able to stand up for days" Sam panted snuggling into me

"Told ya" I smiled "I always keep my promises"

"I love you"

"I love you too gorgeous"

She looked up at me and smiled "You have eyeliner smudged everywhere" She wiped my eyes with her thumb.

I pulled her closer to me and she closed her eyes.

"Tired?"

She opened her eyes back up and looked at me "Did you really just ask me that?"  
>I felt her grab my dick under the sheets "Like I said before, there are parts of you that are absolutely HUGE...and they tire me out"<p>

I kissed her forehead, she put her head back on my chest and closed her eyes again.

I'll never be able to get enough of this girl...


	19. iLove The Lake Part l

Sam's POV

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyy!" We heard someone yell

A minute later Spencer came flying out of his room and into the living room where we're all sitting.

"What?" Carly asked simpley

"You know that girl i've been seeing, Lori?" H asked

"Yeah" We all nodded

"She has a house at the lake and she's invited all of us to go up there next weekend"

"Seriously?" Carly asked sounding a little more enthusiastic about it

"Yeah!"

"That's so cool" Freddie added

This is so cool, maybe know me and Freddie can get more alone time. We haven't been getting much since T-Bo came home. It used to be okay because Mrs Benson worked alot but now whenever she's working, T-Bo's home. Or whenever T-Bo's working, she's home. It's crazy!

Speaking of Frednub, he just started sucking on the side of my neck...I'm not sure why though.

"Can I help you?" I smiled turning to look at him

"No. I just love you"

"Sap" I laughed "...I love you too"

...

Freddie's POV

"Ready to go?" I asked Sam

"Yep" She replied zipping her bag shut "Lets go"

We left the apartment and headed downstairs to meet Spencer, Carly, Gibby and Lori. My mom wasn't gonna let me go, but then she decided i'm already married, what else could I get up to?

"Hey" Carly smiled

"Hey" Sam replied

"You guys all ready?" Spencer asked

"Wait!" I stopped him "Does the car have gas in it?"

He rolled his eyes "Yes! I'm not that stupid"

Lori looked at him confused.

"Lets just say we had a trip to Canada a few months ago that DIDN'T go well" He explained

"Not all of it was bad" Sam said putting her arms around me

Lori still looked confused.

Spencer sighed "I'll give you the short version. We took Sam to the Canadian fatcake factory, she tried to smuggle over 100 fatcakes back into the USA, she didn't have a passport or a drivers license so the only way for her to get back in was to marry an American citzen. Her and Freddie got married at 16, we got across the boarder, my car ran out of gas, Gibby went to get some, I locked the keys in the car, it started to rain, we smashed a window and then Gibby finally got back. We got home to Seattle, Sam and Freddie filed for an annulment, a few weeks later they found out it didn't work, they didn't wanna get a divorce so now they're still married"

Lori's jaw was on the floor. Sam was laughing and I only just realized how INSANE the trip actually was.

"Oh. my. god" Lori got out "That sounds like quite a trip!"

"Oh yeah, it was" Sam laughed

We all got in Lori's van. Spencer and Lori in the front, Carly and Gibby in the back, Sam and I in the very back.

"How far is the lake?" Carly asked

"About a 2 hour drive" Spencer answered

"I'm tired" Sam yawned

Carly glared at me.

"...What?"

"Sam's ALWAYS tired these days" She laughed

"And you presume that it's my fault?" I asked

She glared at me again.

"Don't worry Carls" Sam said "Last night it was completely my fault"

"See!"

Carly rolled her eyes

"Well...Actually not completely" Sam added

"What?" Carly asked

"Freddie decided it was a good idea to do shirtless sit ups in the middle of our room...and the rest you can probably figure out yourself"

Carly scrunched her nose us "Yeah...Thanks"

"I don't get it..." Gibby said

"I'll explain later" Carly sighed

"But-"

"Later!" She cut him off

After about 40 minutes Spencer and I were the only ones still awake. Carly, Lori and Gibby had fallen asleep against the car windows and Sam had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder.

Well I thought she was asleep...I felt her hand move up my leg and she grabbed my dick through my jeans.

"I thought you were asleep" I whispered

Normally she just did it for a second to get my attention, but this time she didn't stop.

"Sam...Baby what are you doing"

"Nothing" She smiled

I let out a quiet groan "Sam not in the car"

"Everyone's asleep" She whispered kissing my neck

"Spencer's not" I breathed "And he could see us in the mirror

"He can't see past the seats" She whispered

"Baby...Please...not...not...not here"

"Why?...Scared we'll get caught?"

"Pretty much!"

"Hmm, well I think it's pretty hot that we could get caught"

"Really?"

"Yep"

I smiled "Alright then"

I moved my hand down to rub her through her extemely short denim shorts. I'm not sure if she wore them because it's so hot or just to piss me off...probably both.

She finally let go off me and let out a soft moan.

"Still think it's hot?" I asked

"Yep" She moaned quietly

"Ok, you wouldn't mind if I kept going then?"

She shook her head "Not at all"

I undid the button on her shorts and slid my hand into her panties...God she was really turned on.

"Jeez baby" I chuckled sliding a finger into her "What got you so wet"

"You" She breathed...Hot!

Her moans were getting louder and I was getting worried Spencer would hear her.

"Baby shh" I whispered

Sam thinks that it's hot being at risk of getting caught...Okay then, i'll take it to the next level.

I pulled her shorts and her panties down her legs.

"Freddie what are you-"

"You think it's hot being at risk of getting caught, then i'm gonna show you HOT!"

I pulled her legs apart being thankful that the seats in front of us were so tall. I traced small circles around her clit with my tongue.

I could tell by her face she was trying so hard not to make a sound. Her eyes shut tight, biting her bottom lip so hard it'll probably draw blood.  
>Her hands are gripping the seat causing her knuckles to turn white.<p>

Her legs were shaking and I knew she was close.

I felt her go over the egde, she let out a moan but not loud enough for Spencer to hear.

I sat up placing a few kisses on the side of her neck.

"That was quick" I whispered "I guess being at risk of getting caught DOES turn you on"

She put her lips on mine obviously not caring where my mouth had just been.

"That felt so good" She whispered when I pulled away

"I aim to please" I smiled

She pulled her shorts back on and did them up. I put my arm around her and she snuggled into me.

"How come even when it's MY idea YOU ALWAYS end up in control?" She asked

"You love it"

...

Sam's POV

We finally got to the lake. The house is amazing!

We got out of the car and I almost fell down.

"You okay?" Freddie asked

"I'm still kinda weak in the knees" I giggled

He smiled and kissed the side of my head.

We got inside the house and it was beautiful. Lori sent everyone upstairs to the guest bedrooms.  
>Freddie and I had one, Carly had the one next to us and Gibby had the one across from us.<p>

I ran in and jumped on the bed, it was massive.

Freddie dropped his bag and jumped on the bed next to me.

"This bed is huge!" I smiled

"Think we could have some fun in it" He chuckled

I climbled on top of him placing a quick kiss on his lips "Think we could"

"SAM, FREDDIE COME DOWN HERE!" We heard Carly yell

"But, not right now" Freddie groaned

...

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: Is everyone still reading/enjoying this story? I haven't been getting many reviews lately and I don't know if i'm still entertaining you guys :(**


	20. iLove The Lake Part ll

**A/N: I can't even explain how sorry I am. I lost insperation for this story for a while, but I think once I get past this chapter i'll be okay. I've had half of this written for weeks and I didn't know what to do with it. It's SOOO short but atleast I got past it and I can continue with the story (:**

**I don't own iCarly.**

Sam's POV

"So, feel like a swim?" I asked Freddie when I walked out the bathroom

"Sam, it's almost midnight"

"...So?"

"You really wanna go swimming now?"

I nodded "Yep"

He rolled his eyes "Ok, fine. Go put your bathing suit on then"

I raised an eyebrow "Who said anything about bathing suits?"

I left the room and he soon followed me. We went downstairs and walked out the front door of the house.  
>It was about a 3 minute walk from the house to the lake.<p>

"You're actually serious about this?" Freddie asked when we got there

I pulled my t-shirt off and dropped it on the ground "Yep"

Freddie's eyes bugged out and I was pretty happy i'd never put a bra on after my shower.

After i'd taken my sweat pants and boyshorts off I jumped in the lake and Freddie followed me.  
>I jumped on his back, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist.<p>

"I love you" I whispered in his ear before placing soft kisses on the side of his neck

"I love you too" He smiled tilting his head back to look at me. I brushed my lips over his and giggled as I felt his hands moving up my thighs.  
>He turned around so he was facing me and I wrapped my legs back around him.<br>I could feel his dick rubbing against me, one move and he'd be inside me.

I dug my nails into his back and moaned as I felt his lips come in contact with my collarbone.

...

"We have to get back to the house" Freddie mumbled in my ear from behind me. His arms were wrapped around my stomach and he was kissing my shoulder "It's been nearly an hour"

"Okay" I groaned

We got out of the lake and put our clothes back on...which was hard seeing as we were soaked.

We got back to the house and crept up the stairs to our room. We went inside and closed the door. Before I could say anything Freddie's lips were on mine, I was pressed against the ddor and my arms were pinned above my head.

"What the hell got into you?" I asked against his lips

"Nothing" He smiled "I just love you"

"I love you too, but baby i'm really tired"

He pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"You think that's gonna work with me?" I laughed

He slowly sucked and bit at the side of my neck.

"Baby" I moaned

"Hmm?"

"I...You..." I let out a frustrated groan

He reached for the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off, I did the same with his. I freed my hands and pushed him backwards towards the bed. We fell on it and I climbed on top of him.

His hands moved down my hips and pulled off my sweatpants along with my boyshorts.

He flipped us over and I moaned when he moved his hand between my legs. He slid a finger into me and my back arched off the bed.

"Don't see you complaining" He chuckled in my ear

"Shut up" I breathed "Just...Take your pants off"

He did as he was told. Before I was aware of anything he was inside me.

"Fuck" I cried out "Baby, that feels so good"

He picked up the pace and I dug my nails into his back.

"God, Freddie. Please don't stop" I panted wrapping my legs around his waist pulling him in further.

"You feel so good, Sam" He groaned "I love you so much, baby"

"I love you too"

...

Freddie's POV

I woke up to find Sam still sound asleep on my chest. I softly ran my fingers through her hair and she opened her eyes.

"Last night was amazing" She smiled

"It's always amazing" I chuckled "I love you"

"I love you more" She smiled bringing her lips to mine "I wonder if Carly's awake yet"

"I dunno" I yawned "Why?"

"I wanna stay in bed abit longer"

"You're still tired?" I asked

"I never said anything about sleeping" She giggled moving her hand into my pants

"God I love you"

**...**

**Don't hate me, it so short :(**

**I'll be updating quicker now since I FINALLY got past this chapter!**


	21. iMight Be What?

**A/N: That's right, another update! Woohoo!**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**...**

Freddie's POV

Today was the day we were leaving the lake, Sam was upset that we were back to life with my mom...In I way I didn't blame her.

"Done?" I asked Sam as she zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder

She nodded "Yep"

We left our room and headed downstairs to meet Carly, Spencer and Gibby.

"You guys ready to go?" Carly asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Back to Freddie's batshit crazy mom" Sam groaned, I rolled my eyes and Spencer laughed.

We left the house and got back into the car.

"Don't get any ideas" I whispered in Sam's ear "We're not doing what we did on the drive here"

She shrugged "We'll see"

I rolled my eyes and put my arm around her back. We left the lake and started heading back to Seattle.

...

Sam's POV

We'd finally gotten back to Bushwell. Spencer drove Gibby home and Freddie went to go tell his mom he was still alive and breathing.

"You okay?" I heard Carly asked from the kitchen "You've been quiet ever since we left the lake"

"Umm...Yeah" I answered joining her near the computer

"You may be a brilliant liar but you can't fool me, Sam" She smiled "What's wrong?"

I sighed "You can't tell Freddie"

"I promise, you know you can tell me anything...Just don't tell me you hacked into the schools network and changed my history grade, we should be fine"

I smiled.

"Come on. What's wrong?"

I looked down before looking back up at her "I was suppose to get my period three days ago"

Her eyes went wide "You mean-"

I nodded "I think i'm pregnant Carls"

"You need to take a test"

"I know" I agreed just as the door opened, I saw Freddie walk in...shit.

"Hey" He smiled

"Hi" I said back

"I'm gonna go to the store and get...some...milk" Carly said winking at me "Spencer dropped ours in the shower before we left and it's all gone"

I smiled knowing what she was really gonna do. I'm so proud of Carly, her lying is getting so much better.

She left the apartment and I turned to look at Freddie.

"How was your mother?" I asked

He smiled "She was fine...after she did a tic check"

I laughed "Oh god"

...

Carly's POV

I got back to the apartment and found it empty. Sam and Freddie probably went home but I don't know where Spencer is.

I walked over to the counter and saw a yellow note.

'Hey kiddo,  
>Socko got tickets to 'Girly Cow the Stage Show'<br>I'll be home at midnight. Dinner is in the fridge. Heat it up and don't set the microwave on fire.  
>If you do there's a fire blanket under the sink.<br>Mrs Benson and T-Bo are across the hall if you need them.  
>P.S: Don't look in the 3rd draw of my night stand<br>Spencer xx'

I rolled my eyes, Spencer is such a child.

I pulled my phone out and went into my contacts, I selected Sam's name.

**Carly: Hey, I got the test. Can you sneak away from Freddie?**

**Sam:**_** Yeah. Him and Brad are fixing something on the site. If he asks, you needed help with dinner.**_

**Carly: K**

The door opened a minute later and Sam walking in looking more scared then the time I took her to the dentist.

"Hey" I greeted "You really"

"No"

"We need to find out"

She nodded "Okay"

I handed her the box and she went down the hallway to the bathroom.

I can't believe our lives could be changing so much. People don't even know Sam and Freddie are dating. What would happen if they found out they were married AND possibley having a child.

The door opened and Sam walked out holding the stick.

"Gotta wait three minutes" She said sitting on the couch next to me

"What are you gonna do if you are pregnant?" I asked

She shrugged "The first step is to tell Freddie...This is gonna ruin his life, he wants to go to college first and THEN think about kids...We're only teenagers"

After what felt like three hours, the three minutes were up.

"You gonna look at it?" I asked

"I'm not really for this" She sighed lifting it up

"Well?"

"It's-"

...

**A/N: That's right, I HAD to do it (:**

**Sorry guys. But I promise i'll update fast (:**

**Any requests or predictions?**


	22. iFind A Test

Sam's POV

"Well?" Carly asked

"It's positive...I'm pregnant"

"Oh my god" Carly whispered

I felt a tear fall down my face and Carly pulled me into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay, Sam. Me, Spencer, Brad, Gibby we're all here for you guys"

"I can't believe this...I was on the pill"

"Did you forget to take it?" She asked

"No I don't think-" I trailed off before groaning "A few weeks ago I wasn't feeling well and I threw up in the morning right after I took it"

"Are you gonna tell Freddie?"

"I can't yet. I need some time to let it sink in"

"Sam you have to tell your husband your pregnant"

I nodded "I will. He'd find out anyway"

...

Carly sat down next to me holding a bowl of popcorn. Freddie was on the other side of me with his arm around me. There was a Nice Girls marathon on and Carly wanted to watch it.

"I'm gonna get a drink" Freddie said getting up "Anyone want anything"

"Nope" I replied

"No thanks" Carly added

"Umm, guys" I heard him say from the kitchen "Why's there a pregnancy test in the bin"

My eyes went wide when I saw the white stick he was holding up. Carly looked at me and I looked at her. This isn't how I wanted Freddie to find out.

"It's mine" Carly blurted out

Freddie's face showed a look of relief which made me nervous.

"It's negitive" She added

"Who'd you sleep with?" He asked

"Uhh...Steven"

"The jerk who cheated on you with that chick in Hollywood?"

She nodded.

...

Freddie's POV

I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my really wet hair to get it off my face. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist before leaving the bathroom.

I saw Sam sitting in the middle of our bed with her legs crossed and playing with her phone. She was wearing her grey PJ shorts and a black tank top. Something was off about her tonight, usually when I walk out of the bathroom with just a towel on I end up needing another shower after she's done with me.  
>After I took the towel off, got dressed in front of her and she still just sat there I knew something was wrong.<p>

I sat on the bed behind her and wrapped her arms around her. I put my head on her shoulder and softly kissed her neck.

"You okay?" I asked

"I'm fine" She answered putting her phone down and turning to look at me

"No you're not. I know you too well, baby. I know when something's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong" She snapped

I raised my eyebrows and she frowned.

"Sorry" She apologized

"It's okay" I whispered tucking her hair behind her ear

I saw a tear fall down her face and now I KNOW something's bugging her.

"Talk to me" I pulled her into a hug "Do you do something? Do I do something? Did Carly do something? Did someone hurt you?"

"No" She mumbled into my shoulder "No one hurt me"

"Then what's wrong? Baby, you can tell me anything"

She took a deep breath before looking up at me.

"I lied before" She said quietly "...The...The pregnancy test was...mine"

"Sam why didn't you just say so?" I asked "It was negitive anyway"

More tears fell from her eyes and she shook her head "It wasn't negitive. I'm pregnant, Freddie"

My eyes went wide "You...We..."

"I'm sorry" She was now full on crying. I pulled her back into my arms and rubbed her back.

"Shh. Baby, it's not your fault" I whispered "You thought i'd be mad?"

She nodded "You said you didn't want kids until after college"

"I know. But it doesn't matter"

"It does matter. You don't want to go to college as a dad, Freddie. This is going to ruin everything"

"No it's not. I don't know what your thinking and feeling right now but i'm happy" I smiled

"Really?"

"Really...I'm not gonna lie, i'm scared shitless. But i'm happy"

I layed down and pulled her down next to me. I ran my fingers over her stomach where her shirt had come up.

"I love you so much" I whispered

"I love you too"

"This is amazing" I smiled

"You sure you're not mad?" She asked

"Of course not, baby"

...

**A/N: So most of my reviews were saying 'Please don't let Sam be pregnant' or something along the lines of that. I would usually write what you guys want but i've got the next few chapters planned and it would've been ruined if I made the test negitive. I hope you guys will still enjoy it though.**

**Can someone tell me why you didn't want the test to be postive? Thanks.**

**Also, does anyone know what movie I was taking off when I said 'Nice Girls' :3**


	23. iAm Gonna Do This

**A/N: I get what you guys are saying, it is pretty cliche haha. BUT, trust me this is NOT gonna be like other pregancy stories. You guys should know me by now, I'm all about the drama (:  
>Just trust me, this isn't gonna be like the rest!<strong>

**I don't own iCarly :(**

**...**

Sam's POV

I opened my eyes and saw Freddie still asleep. His arms were wrapped arond my waist and our legs were tangled together. I was so scared about telling him I was pregnant but now i'm so happy I did. He's seriously the most amazing guy in the world, I can't believe he took it so well.

I reached over and grabbed my phone off the nightstand.

**Sam: I told Freddie the test was really mine**

**Carly: OMG! How'd he take it?**

**Sam: Sooo much better than I thought he would**

**Carly: That's awesome! I'm so excited!**

**Sam: Why?**

**Carly: Babies are so cute. I hope it's a girl, I can take her shopping, teach her about make up and tell her why pink is such an important color!**

**Sam: Shay, you are NOT turning my child into my sister!**

**Carly: OMG you're a twin! That means you could have twins! Ahhh :D**

**Sam: Oh shit...**

**Sam: Freddie just woke up, I gotta go. I'll be over later.**

"Hey" I smiled

"Morning" He chuckled pulling my lips down to his

I lied back down next to him and snuggled into his chest. He ran his hand over my stomach and I looked up at him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked

"I'm more than okay" He kissed my nose "I'm so excited"

"Are you sure?"

"So sure...I'll be honest, last night I was completely freaked out. But i've been thinking about it and i'm so happy. I love you so much and I wanna have a family with you"

"But we're still teenagers"

"We're married"

"Yeah...Good point" I laughed "What do you want? Boy or Girl?"

"Hmm...Girl"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I've just always wanted a girl"

"Me too" I smiled "So...When you wanna tell your mom?"

"Chizz!"

...

Freddie's POV

I swear I was about to pass out. Sam and I were sitting at the table and my mom was sitting across from us.

"So what did you need to talk about?" My mom asked

"Uhh...Well" I started "You see-"

"You have ticks don't you!"

"What? No!"

"Sun burn? Cloud burn? Oh no, it isn't moon burn is it?"

"I'm not burnt!"

"Oh, your itch came back again didn't it"

"Mom" I groaned "Can you stop and let us talk?"

"Of course. Sorry" She frowned

"You see...Um" God I really needa just say it! "Uhh-"

"I'm pregnant" Sam spat out

"Thank god I finally got that out" I sighed. My mom's eyes were bugging out.

"We're really sorry" Sam said "It was an accident"

My mom was still sitting there staring at us, her jaw was on the floor and her eyes were wide open.

"Mom say something"

"Uhh" Was all that came out "I thought you guys were being safe"

"We were!" I defended

"It's my fault" Sam added "I was on birth control and I was sick a few weeks ago and I threw up after I took my tablet so it didn't work that day. I'm sorry"

"Okay" My mom sighed "Umm...So you want to keep the baby?"

We nodded.

"Niether of you are to drop out of school!" She warned "I'll help you but you are to both graduate high school"

We nodded again.

"Okay" She sighed "I'm going for a walk. This needs to sink in"

We watched her leave the apartment and I turned to look at Sam. I let out a loud deep breath.

"That went better than I hoped" I sighed

She nodded in agreement "Yeah"

I stood up, grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to our room.

"What's on your mind?" I asked lying on my bed and pulling her down next to me

"I'm scared" She said softly as I ran my fingers through her hair "What if i'm not a good mom?"

"You're gonna be a great mom, Sam. It'll take us both a while to learn things but we'll get the hang of it, I promise"

"Even though your mom's insane, you've grown up with a parent that cares about you. You know how it's suppose to work"

"Your mom cares about you, baby...Just in a different way"

"I guess" She frowned

"You're gonna be great. There's no right or wrong way to be a parent, as long as you love the kid"

She smiled for the first time this afternoon.

"That's better" I chuckled "I love when you're smiling baby"

"Anything else you wanna talk about?" I asked kissing the side of her neck

"Mmm" She moaned "I have a feeling you don't wanna talk anymore"

I climbed on top of her and continued biting and sucking at her neck. I pulled off her purple tank top and bra before I moved down to her collarbone. I moved my hands down to to her hips, I kissed down her chest and over one of her breasts. I sucked on her nipple and teased the other one with my thumb.

She moaned while arching her back off the bed. I moved down to her stomach taking my time placing soft kisses over it.

I pulled her shorts and boyshorts off leaving her completely naked. I kissed the insides of her legs making her groan in frustration.

I chuckled against her skin before finally moving my mouth to where she wanted it. I moved my tongue in circles around he clit causing her to cry out.

"God baby, that feels so good" She moaned gripping the sheets as I slid a finger into her.

She arched her back off the bed and her knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets so hard.

"Shit. I want you in me. Now!"

I stopped what I was doing and moved back over her. She pulled my shirt off followed by my pants and boxers.

I slid into her and she sunk her teeth into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her back and put my lips on her neck.

...

Sam's POV

"Hey" I smiled walking into Carly's apartment

"Hey. Where've you been?" She asked putting her book down

"Ahh..." Spencer walked in before I could make up something...Well I wasn't gonna tell her i'd been having sex for the last 2 hours was I!

"What's goes on?" Spencer asked dropping the bags of groceries on the couch

"Nothing" Carly replied grabbing my hand pulling me upstairs. We went into her room and she slammed the door.

"Dude" I laughed

"So what did Freddie say when you told him?" She asked sitting on her bed

"First he was shocked" I replied joining her "Then he actually got really excited"

"What?"

"I know. I was just hoping he wouldn't run for the hills. But he was actually happy"

"Wow...Did you tell his mom?"

"Yeah" I sighed "Thank god she didn't kick us out! She wasn't as excited as Freddie but she said as long as we both graduate high school she's fine"

"Well thats okay. Spencer will help too"

My face dropped "Carls. You know I love you and you know I love Spencer but...I would NEVER let him watch my child"

"He's not that bad" She laughed

"I don't want my kid covered in paint...or stuck to the ceiling...or on fire"

"...So true" She agreed

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Freddie: Just letting you know, I never got dressed after you left. I'm still naked in our bed ;)**

"Gotta go" I said running out the room

"Bye Carls!" I called halfway down the stairs

I left the apartment and ran into Freddie's. I bolted down the hall and into our room. I litrally jumped on the bed and landed on top of him. My lips went straight for his.

"Get my text?" He chuckled

"Mhm" I mumbled against his mouth

...

**A/N: Woohooo! I finally wrote a longer chapter. Like I said, this won't be cliche. The drama is coming!**


	24. iScared

**A/N: I little bit of drama for everyone but the real drama WILL be starting soon. I have the next 7 chapters planned out (:**

**I don't own iCarly**

**...**

Sam's POV

"I'm so bored" I groaned

"Whatya wanna do?" Carly asked

"If I knew I wouldn't be bored would I" I said sarcastically

She rolled her eyes.

We were lying up in the iCarly studio doing nothing. Freddie went with Brad and Gibby to some tech store on the other side of the city to get stuff for iCarly. Freddie went because's he's the tech producer,Brad went because he's our intern...Gibby went because he was just lonely...

"Can we get pizza?" I asked Carly

"Sam. You just ate all our ham and our left over chilli"

"So. I'm eating for 2 now" I smiled

"Fine" She laughed "What do you want?"

"Do you reckon they make pizza's with pickles and mustard on them"

"What? Sam that's disgusting. I don't care how weird your pregnancy cravings get, i'm NOT eating that"

"Fine" I groaned "Just make sure it has lots of bacon on it"

...

"Are you happy now?" Carly asked staring at the empty pizza box

"Like you're not happy too. You ate half of it" I smiled

"Yeah, yeah. Now what?"

"No offence Carls but I want my husband to come home already"

"Sorry i'm not fun" She laughed

"It's not that. I'm not feeling well"

"Maybe because you've been eating all day"

I rolled my eyes "It's been coming and going for the last few days"

"You alright?"

I nodded.

...

Freddie's POV

"How could we just loose Gibby in a store?" I asked Brad "He's Gibby. He doesn't blend in"

"We'll find him" Brad laughed

"There" I pointed to the corner of the store "Gibby!"

"Oh hey" He smiled when we got there

"What are you doing? You just walked off!"

"Sorry. I just love hard drives. They're awesome"

"What. You-" I shook my head "Never mind. Can we just finish getting what we need. I want to get home"

"Dude" Brad laughed "You've only been away from Sam for a few hours"

"She hasn't been feeling well. I didn't wanna leave her" I defended

"Awww" Brad mocked earning him a slap on the shoulder

I heard my phone ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw 'Carly'

"It's Carly"

"What the hell did Sam eat" Brad laughed

_**Hey Carly**_

**Freddie! You need to get to the hospital now!**

_**What? What the hell happened**_

**I don't know. Sam wasn't feeling well and she had bad cramps in her stomach and then she was bleeding-**

_**Shit. I'm on my way now**_

**Just hurry!**

"What-"

"Sam's at the hospital" I yelled cutting Brad off

"What? Why?" He asked following me out of the store

"She's bleeding. I shouldn't of left her, she asked me not to"

"You didn't know!" Brad said as we got in the car. Gibby was in the back staring at he's freaking hard drive.

I pulled out of the parking lot so fast and went speeding down the street.

_*FlashBack*_

_"Do you have to go?" Sam asked kissing my bare shoulder_

_"Yes" I laughed "We'll only be gone a few hours, baby"_

_"Pleaseeee stay with me" She begged _

_"You need to spend time with Carly. You two haven't had girl time in ages!"_

_She groaned burrying her head in my neck._

_"Why do you hate it so much when I leave you?" I asked "You were like this at the beginning of Summer when I went to camp"_

_"I just miss you"_

_"Sweetheart, it's a few hours"_

_"Fine" She sighed_

_I kissed her forehead "I'll make it up to you"_

_*End FlashBack*_

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran inside. I found Carly standing in the hall way.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Don't know yet" Carly answered

"She's gonna hate me. She wasn't feeling well this morning, she asked me not to leave her but I did anyway"

"She's not gonna hate you. The whole way here all she was saying is 'I want Freddie' 'Call Freddie'"

"Dude. She's not gonna blame you" Brad said

"Your mom's in there with her and the doctor" Carly informed me

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked

"Good. Your mom was so worried when we got here"

"Well that makes me feel better. A nurse was worried, that doesn't mean there's something wrong" I said sarcastically

"I didn't mean it like that"

The door opened and my mom walked out.

"Is she okay?" I asked

"She's fine. Her and the baby are doing great"

"Oh thank god" I breathed "Can I see her?"

She nodded. I walked into the room and saw Sam sitting on the bed.

I ran over to her and she wrapped her arms around me tighter than she ever has before.

"I'm sorry, baby" I whispered "I'm so sorry. You asked me to stay and I didn't"

"It's okay. You didn't know...I was so scared"

"Me too. Thank god you're both okay. I should've been with you"

"Baby it's alright" She said softly before kissing me "The baby's okay, i'm okay. We're fine"

"I thought we were gonna loose it"

"Me too. I really thought i'd had a misscarriage but I didn't"

I sat on the bed next to her and put my arm around her.

I ran my fingers over her stomach "I love you so much"

"You talking to me or the baby?" She laughed looking up at me

I kissed her forehead "Both of you"

She smiled before putting her head on my shoulder.

"We love you too" She said softly

...

**A/N: I've been updating pretty quickly (: hehe.**

**This is probably gonna be the last update until next Wednesday. I will try my best to get one more chapter up tomorrow before I loose internet. I'll have it again either next Tuesday or Wednesday. I'll still be writting though so i'll have a few updates then (:**

**Leave me a review xx**


	25. iSchool

**A/N: My internet is gonna be down longer than expected. Hopefully it'll be back by Monday. But have no fear because i'm using my friends wi-fi to update :D**

**I don't own iCarly.**

_*14 weeks pregnant*_

...

Sam's POV

I groaned as the sunlight came through the window and hit my eyes. I rolled over to find my gorgeous husband smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I laughed

He shrugged "I'm just happy"

"You wanna tell me why?"

"I need a reason to be happy? I have you, we're having a baby, i'm just happy"

"Fair enough" I giggled brushing my lips over his "I love you"

"I love you too"

"I don't wanna go back to school tomorrow" I groaned "What if people find out?"

"They won't. Baby you're still tiny" He laughed running his hand over my stomach which now had a small bump "Just wear a loose shirt. People STILL think you're single, they'll never guess"

"We don't need to tell people we're married but don't you think we should tell people we're back together?"

"Yeah...We'll just start acting like a couple in public again, it'll catch on"

...

"I don't wanna go to school" I groaned rolling over and burrying my head in the pillow

"Too bad" I heard Freddie laugh

"Just five more minutes" I yawned

"You said that ten minutes ago!"

I groaned. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. Before I knew what was happening I was being lifted off the bed.

"Freddie!" I yelled trying to get away from him "Put me down!"

"Nope" He replied throwing me over his shoulder

He carried me into his bathroom and finally put me down. I glared at him, he rolled his eyes and pulled my tank top off.

I pulled my sweat pants and boyshorts off and he just smirked at me standing there naked.

He turned the water on before kissing my nose.

"Get dressed. I'll make breakfast" He said before turning to leave

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me, my arms went around his neck and my lips attacked his.

"Baby" He mumbled against my lips "We need to go to school"

I ran my hands over his abs before moving down to the top of his sweat pants. I pulled them down and stepped backwards into the shower.  
>I pulled him in with me, he didn't put up much of a fight.<p>

"Sam-"

I dropped to my knees and took him into my mouth. I used one hand to plays with his balls and my other hand to stroke what wouldn't fit in my mouth.

"Holy shit" He groaned

I smiled still stroking him "For someone who didn't wanna do this, you're soooo turned on"

"You were standing...naked...in front of...me" He got out "What the hell did you think...would...happen"

I took him back into my mouth. His hands were closed in tight fists and his knuckles were turning white.

"You're so big Freddie" I smiled pushing him closer to the edge "I want you to come. I want it in my mouth, baby"

"Fuck!"

"Mmm" I moaned "Let go. Come for me, baby"

He was back in my mouth and I was going faster.

"Shit. Sam, baby i'm gonna-" He let out a loud groan as he exploaded in my mouth.

I kissed over his dick, up his stomach, his chest until I got to his neck.

"That was so hot" I moaned biting his neck

He turned the water off obviously forgeting why we were in the shower, from the look in his eyes I can tell we're gonna need another one anyway.

He picked me back up and carried me out of the bathroom, he threw me on the bed.

"Baby we're wet" I laughed

"I don't fucking care" He growled climbing on top of me and pulling my legs open.

I cried out when his tongue went straight for my clit. God, i'd turned him on more than I planned to. This is so sexy!

"Baby" I moaned "Oh shit, that's so good"

He slid a finger into me causing me to buck against him. He ran his other hand up my stomach and cupped one of my breasts. He flicked my nipple with his thumb.  
>I screamed, it all felt too good.<p>

"Stop" I yelled "I can't take it. It's too good"

"You can take it and you're going to" He smiled

I arched my back off the bed and gripped the sheets. I tried to stay still but I couldn't, I couldn't take anymore.

"How close are you?" He asked

"So close" I moaned

He slid a second finger into me and I was gone. I came harder than I ever have before. It took me a while to realize I was sreaming.

I collapsed against the bed, my head was spinning and my vision was blurry. I couldn't even get any words to come out of my mouth. By the time I could focas on things again Freddie was back on top of me kissing my neck.

"Again?" He asked

I shook my head "No"

"I'm not giving you a choice" He smiled sliding his finger back into me.

"Fuck!" I cried out "Shit. Freddie, no"

I'd really pushed him too far in the shower and now i'm paying for it.

He took his finger out and slid inside me.

"Ahh" I screamed

"God, baby you feel so good" He moaned against my neck

"So do you. I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"Shit. Please don't stop" I breathed

"I'm never gonna stop, baby"

I arched my back into him and dug my nails into his rock hard biceps. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him in even deeper.

I could tell by his breathing he was getting close.

"Let go" I whispered in his ear "I wanna feel it, baby. Come for me"

"Fuck" He groaned

"Please" I begged "Let go"

I finally felt his hot realese inside me and it pushed me over the edge too.

We both collapsed on the bed, the only sound in the room was our loud breathing.

"We still have to go to school" I heard him say

"Shit"

...

Freddie's POV

"Still made it. Right on time" I smiled

"Woohoo" Sam said sarcastically getting out of the car

I rolled my eyes and put my arm around her. She smiled at me and I softly kissed her forehead.

"Ready?" I asked

She nodded and we headed towards the front doors. We walked in and a few people stared. We got over to the lockers and met Carly.

"Where've you guys been?" She asked turning towards us "Guys! You're at school! Freddie your arm is around Sam!"

"We know" Sam laughed

"We're married and we're having a baby. We decided it's time for people to atleast know we're back together"

"Okayyy" She said with an eyebrow raised "I gotta get to Spanish. I'll see you guys later"

"Bye" Sam said before turning to me

"You okay?" I asked

"Kiss me" She smiled putting her arms around my neck

"You sure?"

"Mhmm" She mumbled softly putting her lips on mine

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you" I said against her lips

"Love you too"

I heard a few people gasp and a few people shout out 'Seddie'.

"Benson! Puckett!"

We broke apart and turned to see Mr Howard staring at us with his arms crossed. We stepped away from each other and waited for him to talk.

"No PDA in school. Both of you DETENTION! Tonight!"

He walked off and I turned to look at Sam.

"Sorry" She whispered

"For?"

"I asked you to kiss me"

I rolled my eyes "Not your fault Howard's a dickhead"

"Now we have detention"

"Oh well" I laughed "Come on. Let's go to class"

"Kay"

...

I swear I nearly fell asleep during history. It was only 3rd period and I was already wanting to just leave and go home...damn, Sam's rubbing off on me!

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Sam: I'm so bored**

**Freddie: You read my mind!**

**Sam: Think we can sneak out?**

**Freddie: We've already got detention. My mom's only just started to except the fact we're having a baby, if we get suspended she'll go batshit crazy!**

**Sam:...True :/ **

**Freddie: So. You wanna find out the sex of the baby?**

**Sam: I don't know, I haven't really been thinking about it. You?**

**Freddie: Yes and No. I want to so we can buy things but I also want it to be a supprise.**

**Sam: Yep. I can't wait (:**

**Freddie: Me niether! **

**Sam: I also can't wait until my jeans fit me properly again**

**Freddie: Baby you're still tiny, you've hardly gained weight at all**

**Sam: You think anyones noticed?**

**Freddie: Nah. If anyone had it would be all around the school by now**

**Sam: Yeah I suppose haha**

**Freddie: The bells about to ring. See you in the hallway (:**

**Sam: Love you xx**

**Freddie: Love you too, beautiful xx**

I put my phone away and the bell rang. The class cleared out and I met Sam in the hallway. I put my arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"Hey gorgeous" I whispered in her ear

"Hey" She smiled giving me a quick kiss. We walked down the hall with our fingers interlaced. A few people were staring and whispering to each other.

A girl in my English class came up to me earlier and asked if Sam and I were back together and two guys came up to Sam and asked the same thing. Pretty soon the whole school would know.

...

Sam's POV

**Freddie: I'll meet you at your locker in 5. I had to help Gibby with something, sorry I took so long x**

**Sam: It's okay xx**

I put my phone away and opened my locker, the halls were empty since everyone had gone home. I put away my Math book and smiled at the photo of me and Freddie on the door.

"Hey Sam" I heard someone say

I shut my locker and turned around to see one person I never wanted to see again. Jonah.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I heard you and Benson are back together"

"Yeah, so?"

He shrugged "I was just thinking back to when we were dating. I'm so much better for you than him babe"

"We dated 3 and a half years ago. Why the hell are you bringing it up now?"

"I dunno. I just thought we just give it another shot"

"Even if I wasn't madley in love with Freddie, I don't date guys who try to kiss my best friend"

"Aw, come on Sam. We were 14. We're older now and I can give you more than Benson can, in so many ways" He smiled getting closer to me

I backed up until I was against the lockers, he was an inch from my face.

"Come on baby. I know you want me as much as I want you" He chuckled

"Excuse me while I puke" I said sarcastically

"Why are you even back with him? You could do so much better"

"Excuse me?" I asked getting mad "No one is better than him. I love him and he loves me, there's nothing you can do to change that"

"You actually believe that? You believe he loves the girl who made his life a living hell?"

I looked down.

"Kiss me" He smiled "I know you want to"

"No" I refused

He put his hands on my waist and leaned in closer to me.

"Jonah get off me" I demanded "Get off!"

I tried to push him off but I couldn't. I promised Freddie I wouldn't get in anymore fights because of the baby.

"Jonah!" He moved his hands down to my ass "Don't touch me! Get off me!"

"HEY!" I looked to my right and saw Freddie "What the hell are you doing. Get your hands off her"

"And if I don't?"

In a split second Freddie had punched Jonah in the face hard enough to make him fall down.

"NEVER put your hands on my w..girlfriend again" Freddie warned

Jonah went to kick him but missed and kicked me in the ankle instead, I fell down and grabbed my foot, fuck that hurt.

"What the fuck!" Freddie yelled "You're a asshole. Get the hell out of here!"

Jonah finally just walked away and Freddie bent down in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked

I nodded.

"Let me look" He said grabbing my foot carefully "Not broken?"

I shook my head and he wrapped his arms around me, he pulled me into a hug and I burried my head in his shoulder.

"Home?" He asked

"Yeah"

He picked me up and we headed for the door.

...

We got back to the apartment and went down to our room. Freddie was still carrying me, he put me on the bed and climbed on next to me.

We just lied there cuddling for a while before I spoke.

"Why did you get back together with me?" I asked "I made your life a living hell, why do you want someone like me?"

"What did Jonah say to you?" He groaned "Baby, listen...I wouldn't change a thing about us, not the fighting, the arguing, the hating, the loving...You never made my life a living hell, it'd be a living hell without you. You know how much I love you, I wouldn't change it for anything"

"You promise?"

"Of course! Don't listen to Jonah, he's a jerk. He can't change the way I feel about you!"

I nodded slightly. He pulled me closer to him and I burried my head in his neck.

"Are you really gonna believe what Jonah said to you?" I heard him ask

"It's true though. I don't get why you'd love me after everything i've done to you"

"I don't care if you don't get it, baby. You'll never get how much I love you. I don't know why I fell in love with the girl that bullied me...But I did, you're just gonna have to deal with it" He smiled "Why'd you fall in love with the nub you picked on?"

"Because he's the most amazing guy in the whole world" I smiled kissing his neck "I love you so much"

"I love you too, sweetheart. Always remember that"

I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers. He lifed our hands up and kissed the back of mine.

"We have detention" He said after a while

"Shit"

...

**One longggggg chapter :D**

**I had heaps of time to write since I couldn't post so I spent ages on this!**


	26. iLove You Always

_*20 weeks pregnant*_

Sam's POV

I frowned as I stood in the bathroom staring at my stomach in the mirror. There was now a very noticable bump, I could still hide it with loose clothing but you can easily see it when i'm wearing tight clothing.

I didn't like this. I was 103 pounds before I got pregnant and now i'm 110! That's 7 pounds and i'm only half way through the pregnancy!

I pulled my shirt down and left the bathroom. I saw Freddie lying on our bed looking at me, I knew exactly what he wanted. Normally I would happily go along but right now i'm feeling too bad about my body. I lied down next to him and just pretended I didn't notice the way he was looking at me.

I rolled over into his arms and he kissed my forehead. He moved down to my neck softly biting and sucking. I moaned really quietly trying to be strong and not let him get me naked.

"Baby" I whispered "Do you mind if we don't do this right now? I'm not feeling that well"

Technically I didn't lie. I'm actually NOT feeling that well...I'm not feeling that well about my body.

"Sure. You okay?" He asked

I nodded "Just cuddle with me?"

"Not gonna say no to that" He smiled pulling me closer. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

...

Freddie's POV

Somethings up with Sam. She hasn't been herself for nearly a week now. Everytime I try to touch her she goes all funny. What's she worried about? Getting pregnant? Too late!

I felt her move and I knew she was waking up. She fell asleep earlier and I've just been lying here watching her.

"Hey" She mumbled "How long was I asleep?"

"Bout' 40 minutes" I replied kissing the top of her head

"Sorry"

"It's fine, baby...Can we talk?"

"Sure"

"Are you okay?" I asked "You've been acting strange for the last few days, is something bothering you?"

She sighed "Kinda"

"What is it?" I whispered brushing her hair off her face

"I'm getting fat"

I raised my eyebrows "Sam how did you think pregnancy worked?"

"I know how it works"

"So then what's the matter? You worried what people will think?"

"Just one person" She said quietly

My eyes went wide "You're worried about what I'm gonna think?"

She nodded.

"Baby you're beautiful, in every single way. You think i'm gonna love you less for being pregnant?" I asked "Our child is getting bigger, he or she is growing and that's amazing! You think I'd be upset about that?"

I ran my fingers over her stomach "Nothing's gonna change what I think about you. You're gorgeous and I love you so much. Please don't think that's gonna change because the baby is growing"

She sighed.

"What do I have to do to make you believe that?" I asked climbing on top of her

"Nothing...I believe you"

I shook my head "No you don't. But you will"

I softly trailed kisses down her neck causing a moan to escape her lips. I smiled against her skin.

I ran my hands down her sides and got to the bottom of her shirt. I slowly pulled it off and she didn't try to stop me. I dropped it on the floor next to the bed.

I interlaced my fingers with hers as I kissed over her growing stomach.

She let go of my hands and reached for the bottom of my shirt, she pulled it off and it joined hers on the floor.

She sat forward slightly and I unhooked her bra. I kissed back up her neck until I got to her lips.

She moaned against my mouth and I reached for the button on her black denim shorts. I pulled them down her legs leaving her in just her black boyshorts. I pulled them off too so she was completely naked.

I looked down at her and smiled. I ran my hand over her stomach and kissed her forehead.

"You're beautiful" I whispered "And I love you so much"'

"I love you too"

...

"Freddie" I heard Sam say "Freddie wake up"

I opened my eyes and looked around my dark room. The clock next to my bed said 3:27am.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled

"Freddie the baby just kicked for the first time, wake up!"

My eyes shot open "What?"

I sat up next to her and put my hand on her stomach.

"Oh my god" I whispered

"That's amazing" She laughed

She pushed me back down and climbed on top of me.

"I'm sorry" She whispered before kissing my lips "I'm sorry for being so dumb about getting fat. I was being stupid. Now that I can feel our child moving it finally seems real and that's so amazing"

I smiled "You're pretty amazing. Just remember I love you no matter what"

"I love you too"

She lied down next to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I still had one hand resting on her stomach so I could feel our kid move.

"I can't believe we're having a baby" She whispered

"It's pretty unreal"

"You're gonna be such an amazing dad"

I smiled "I think you're gonna be a pretty good mom too"

I kissed her forehead before she closed her eyes.

...

The first thing Sam wanted to do this morning was go see Carly. We left my apartment and went across the hall to the Shay's place.

"Carly!" Sam said happily "Guess what!"

"What?" She asked turning around from the computer

"The baby kicked for the first time last night!"

"OMG!" Carly smiled "I wanna feel it"

"It's not kicking right now. But oh my god it was amazing" Sam grinned

"Awww" Carly giggled "I still can't believe my two best friends are having a baby!"

"I know" I laughed

"Yeah. To think a few years ago we hated each other" Sam added

"You guys want a drink?" Carly asked

"No" Sam answered

"Nah thanks" I replied

She headed over to the fridge and I took her spot in front of the computer.

"Shay come here!" Sam yelled putting her hand on her stomach

Carly joined her and smiled.

"That's insane" Carly laughed

Spencer walked down the stairs and Carly looked at him.

"Spence come here. Come feel this" She said

"What?" He asked walking over

"The baby started kicking last night" Carly answered

"Woah!" He laughed "It's already got Sam's temper"

I rolled my eyes and Sam glared at him.

"That's amazing" Carly smiled

...

**A/N: Ok you guys, I want you to ALL be honest. I want EVERYONE to review and tell me whether or not you actually want Sam to have a baby.  
>I'm writing for you guys and I wanna give you what you guys want. <strong>

**If you don't review to tell me then I won't know what you want. Your review could change the future of this story. **

**Let me know (:**


	27. iNot Happy

**A/N: Well...Alot more of you want Sam to have the baby then I thought. Now i'm confused haha. Guess i'll just see how things go, but you'll never be expecting what happens (:  
>I'm evil, I know!<strong>

**I don't own iCarly.**

**...**

*_24 weeks pregnant*_

Freddie's POV

"Hold on" I said pulling away from Sam's lips, she was lying on our bed underneath me.

"Less talking more kissing" She said pulling me back down to her

"Sam" I laughed "Seriously"

She groaned "What?"

"Have you told your mom you're pregnant?"

"Oh fudge...I knew I forgot something!"

"Sam! You didn't tell your own mother you're having a baby?"

"Well-"

"Don't even try to blame it on pregnancy brain"

She frowned "Okay. I'll tell her...After this"

She pulled my lips back down to hers but I pulled away "Nope. I rufuse to take my clothes off until you've called your mom!"

"Baby" She groaned "Please"

"No. I'm putting my foot down" I warned

She gave me the puppy dog face, I hate when she does that.

"Please" She said in a baby voice "I love you"

"I love you too but you can take a few minutes to call your mom"

"If I wasn't pregnant i'd kick your ass right now" She growled

I smiled "If you weren't whining about this you could've been done right now and I would've been naked!"

She got a pissed off look on her face and before I realized what she was doing I was pinned to the bed.

"Baby" I laughed against her lips "Really? You're gonna try this?"

"It always works and you know" She grinned moving down to my neck

"Nope. I have self control unlike some people" I smiled

She started grinding her hips against mine and I rolled my eyes.

I sat up after freeing my hands super easily. I reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone.

"Call. Now" I demanded

She glared at me.

"Do it, or I will" I warned

She sighed and snatched the phone off me "Fine"

I smiled "As soon as you're done i'll do whatever you want for however long you won't"

"Sexy" She grinned before getting up

I watched her leave the room, she was swinging her hips just to turn me on a little more. I'll admit it, i'm hard as steel right now!

...

Sam's POV

I listened to that irratating ringing noise as I held my pearphone up to my ear. After a while the ringing stopped.

**Hello?**

_**Hey Mom**_

**Sam! What a supprise, I haven't heard from you in a while. How have you been?**

_**I've been okay...The reason I called, I need to tell you something.**_

**You're not getting divorced are you?**

_**No!...**_

I ran my hand over my stomach when I felt my baby kicking again, I couldn't help but smile.

_**I'm...I'm pregnant, Mom.**_

**You're what! See, this is why I didn't want to leave you alone in Seattle. Maybe you should just come to New York and live with me, then I can keep an eye on you.**

_**What? You expect me to just leave my husband AND take our baby with me? It's his kid too, I can't do that!**_

**You're not 18 yet. I'm still you're Mom and I decided what's best for you.**

_**No, you can't do that. I won't take my child away from it's dad!**_

**I want you to come and visit me in New York. THEN i'll decide what's best. How far along are you?**

_**24 weeks.**_

**I see. Well, i'll see you soon.**

_**Ok, bye.**_

I hung up the phone and pulled my legs up against my chest. I felt a single tear fall down my face as I ran my hand over my stomach.

"We're not going anywhere" I whispered "We're not leaving daddy"

I got up off the couch and walked back down the hall to our room.

"Hey baby" Freddie smiled

"Hi" I said softly lying on the bed next to him, I could tell he was shocked that I wasn't on top of him yet...Honestly I didn't feel like it anymore.

"What's wrong? Baby are you crying?" He asked "What'd your Mom say?"

"She wants us to go and visit...And if she's not happy she's gonna make me stay there. If she does i'm stuck there until i'm 18 and there's nothing I can do"

"What?" He asked in disbelief

I burried my head in his neck and felt him rub my back "It's okay. She won't actually make you stay there"

"How do you know?" I asked

He didn't answer. He didn't know...Nobody knows what goes on in my mothers head!


	28. iNew York City

*_25 weeks pregnant*_

Sam's POV

"I'm scared" I whispered to Freddie

He grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. We're on a plane right now ready to go face my Mom. I'm scared shitless.

"I know. It'll be fine" He replied

"I love you" I said putting my head on his shoulder

"Love you too, baby"

...

_'Passengers please fasten your seatbelts and return your seats into their upright positions as we are about to begin our desent into JFK.'_

I looked at Freddie and he kissed my forehead.

_'Welcome to New York. The local time is 11:23am. Please remain seated until the captain has turned off the seatbelt signs and do not turn mobile phones on until well into the termanal. Thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you again soon'._

"Ready?" Freddie asked

I nodded.

We got into the airport and headed to baggage claim. We went through security, atleast I wasn't stopped for illegal fatcakes!

We left the airport and found a taxi. I asked my Mom not to pick us up...I didn't want to start a scene in the airport.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked

I handed him the piece of paper with the address on it and we were off.

The drive was about half an hour and we sat in silence for most of it. Not an awkward silence...more of a 'I don't know what to say to make you feel better' kind of silence.

We pulled up out the front of a tall apartment building. We payed the driver and he left. We went inside and headed up to the 19th floor. We found apartment 19-Q, I took a deep breathe before knocking on the door. It opened a minute later and I though there was a mirror there.

"SAM!" Melanie yelled wrapping her arms around me

"Hey Mel" I said trying to get away from her

She did the same to Freddie before finally stepping back. She let us in and I saw my Mom in the living room.

"Hey Mom" I greeted

"Sam. Freddie" She replied not sounding too happy "How was your flight?"

"Boring" I answered

...

Freddie's POV

"I have a bad feeling about this" Sam groaned pacing around the guest room "Did you see the way she was acting? She's gonna make me stay!"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down next to me on the bed.

"Sit still" I laughed and she rolled her eyes "Just try to relax. Stressing isn't good for you or the baby"

"Yes Dr Benson" She said sarcastically and it was my turn to roll my eyes

"I'm going for I shower" I said kissing her forehead

"I'm coming too" She smiled

"No you're not"

She raised an eyebrown "You're saying no to me?"

"You're Mom's already upset. You wanna piss her off more?"

"No. We won't have sex. Just please let me come too!"

"Fine" I sighed

"Yay"

...

Sam's POV

I followed Freddie into the bathroom and watched him pull his shirt off. I got undressed, he turned the water on and stepped in. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and joined him.

I put my arms around his waist and burried my head in his neck. I felt his arms around my shoulders.

I looked up at him "...If my Mom makes me stay...What're we gonna do?"

He sighed "Honestly baby, I don't know. She's your Mom, you're 17...You can't fight her"

"I know"

"You'll be 18 in 5 months" **(A/N: I know that the chapter with Sam's 17th birthday was ages ago but lets just all pretend it wasn't...haha)**

"5 months away from you?"

He kissed my forehead "She's not gonna make you stay. I'm gonna get on the plane back to Seattle tomorrow night and you're gonna be on it with me"

"I hope so"

...

After a while we got out of the steaming hot shower. I wrapped my towel around me and Freddie did the same.  
>We left the bathroom and the cold air hit us as we entered the bedroom again.<p>

We saw Melanie lying in the middle of the bed reading a fashion magazine.

"You better not let Mom catch you in the shower together" She smiled

I rolled my eyes "Why are you in here?"

"To warn you not to do it again"

I glared at her

"And to tell you that dinners nearly ready" She added before leaving

We got dressed and headed out to the dinner table.

...

Freddie's POV

"I can't sleep" I heard Sam whisper

I rolled over to look at her. I put my hand on her stomach and I felt the baby move with caused us both to smile.

I placed a soft kiss on her lips "I know you're scared. I am too"

She snuggled into me and I rubbed her back.

"There's something we needa talk about" I said

"What?"

"Baby names"

"Good point" She smiled

"Girls names?"

"I've been thinking about it actually. I've got 3 favorites"

"What are they?" I asked

"Taylor, Skylar and Kaylie"

"I love all of them"

"Which is your favorite?" She asked

I thought about it "Skylar" **(A/N: In one of my one shots they had a daughter and I named her Skylar. I'm IN LOVE with the name!)**

"Me too" She smiled "Boy?"

"I've been thinking about it since the night you told me. I think you should name him after your Dad"

"What about your Dad?" She asked

"My dad ran off and left us. Your Dad was a big part of your life, he actually loved you"

"I'm sorry, baby" She whispered "You never told me that"

"I never met him, he got my Mom pregnant and left her. I don't care about him so I don't talk about him"

She kissed the side of my neck.

"Skylar if it's a girl"

"And Andrew if it's a boy" She added

"Love it" I smiled

...

Sam's POV

Freddie and I were sitting on the couch in the living room and my Mom was sitting across from us.

I was tapping my fingers on my knee nervously. Freddie put his hand on top of mine to stop me from doing it.

"Sam" My Mom started "...I want you to stay with me until you're 18"

...

_To Be Continued_

_..._

**I HAD to do it!  
>:D<strong>

**Haha, sorry guys.**

**Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions?  
>Let me know!<strong>

**Told you there was gonna be drama, and this is just the start of it!**


	29. iSeeya Soon

**A/N: Woohoo! Another update!  
>Couldn't leave you guys waiting like that :3<strong>

**I don't own iCarly.**

Sam's POV

I swear my heart stopped beating for a second there. I could already feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Mom, please no" I begged "Please don't make me stay"

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. You're only 17, you're married and you're having a baby. You're too young for all of this and I need you back home so I can keep an eye on you"

"Seattle is my home! My home is wherever Freddie is now. You're my family but so are him and the baby! I can't take his child away from him"

"Once you're 18 you can do what you want, but until then what I say goes"

The tears started falling down my face and my Mom left the living room. I turned straight to Freddie and his arms went straight around me.

He was crying too, not as much as me but he was.

"This can't be happening" I cried into his shoulder "Someone tell me this is a dream"

"I'm sorry, baby" He whispered

"I can't leave you"

...

Freddie's POV

_Flight 851 to Seattle is now boarding_

I wrapped my arms around Sam.

"I'll be back in a few months" I whispered "I'm not missing the birth of my child"

"I don't want you to go"

"God baby, I wish I didn't have to leave you. I wish there was something I could do"

I placed a long slow kiss on her lips before bending down and kissing her stomach.

Sam was crying more than i'd ever seen her cry.

"I love you so much, Sam"

"I love you too"

I gave her one last kiss "Bye"

"Please don't leave" She cried

"I have to"

"Please" She begged "Please don't go, Freddie"

I swear my heart split in half. Tears were running down my face too.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I wish I had a choice. I'll try and figure something out, I promise. But for now you need to stay here"

"I don't want to. I wanna go home with you"

"I know" I said quietly "I know you do. If I had it my way we'd both be boarding that plane right now"

_This is the final boarding call for flight 851 to Seattle_

"Take care of the baby" I whispered running my fingers over her stomach "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Seeya soon"

"Bye"

I turned around and headed for the depature gate.

I looked back and saw her still crying. She waved and I waved back.

I boarded the plane and sat down in my seat. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Sam: I love you xx**

Another tear fell down my face.

**Freddie: I love you too, baby xx**

I replied before turning my phone onto airplane mode and putting it away.

...

I landed back in Seattle just after 7pm. I got my bag from baggage claim, went through security and headed out to my car.

I dumped my bag in the back and got in. I saw my ring when I put my hands on the steering wheel.

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home to Bushwell.

The ride back was silent. The awful kind of silent.

I got home and headed upstairs, I went into my apartment and dropped my bag on the floor.  
>My Mom turned around from the couch and saw me standing alone.<p>

She didn't even ask, she just new. She pulled me into a hug and I started crying again.

"I'm sorry, Freddie"

"What am I gonna do?"

"There's nothing you can do. You can't fight Sam's Mom"

"I know...I need to go tell Carly"

She kissed my cheek before letting me go. I walked across the hall and didn't even bother to knock.

"Hey, Freddie" Carly greeted

"Where's Sam?" Spencer asked

"New York" I said quietly

"Oh no" Carly gasped "Her Mom didn't..."

I nodded and she pulled me into a hug before she started crying too.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"My wife and my unborn child are on the other side of the country. No, i'm not okay"

...

Sam's POV

I lied in the middle of my bed running my hand over my stomach as tears fell from my eyes.

"Just you and me" I whispered when I felt the baby move "We'll be okay. Only 3 months and Daddy will be here again... I love you and Daddy loves you too, I just wish we were all together"

...

**Just a short chapter. What should happen? Ideas?**


	30. iCan't Deal With It

**A/N: Heyyy!**

**Shout out to mihaelak22 for leaving me my 100th review!  
>100! Thanks soooo much guys, that's amazing!<br>I also wanna give a shout out to Elizabethseddieshipper, her reviews are always so long and they put a big smile on my face :D  
>ALL the reviews you guys leave me make me smile, thanks guys (:<strong>

**On with the chapter.**

**I don't own iCarly!**

**...**

Freddie's POV

I wasn't listening to a word Mr Howard was saying. It's been a week since I left Sam in New York but this is the first time i've dragged myself to school since then. I'm already wanting to go home, I can't deal with people coming up to me asking where Sam is. Carly's been great, she's taking this just as hard as I am, we've been trying to cheer each other up the best we can. Gibby and Brad have been trying to cheer me up too. I feel kinda guilty, i'm feeling sorry for myself about Sam not being here when I have Carly, Gibby, Brad and Spencer still with me. Who does she have? She's on the other side of the country, alone, without me or any of her friends!

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out.

**Carly: You okay?**

**Freddie: No. If one more person asks me where Sam is i'm gonna lose it!**

**Carly: I know, they're asking me too.**

**Freddie: I shouldn't have come to school today**

**Carly: You can't stay home for the next 3 months. Sam will kick your ass if she finds out your grades are dropping.**

**Freddie: I'd happily let Sam kick my ass, at least that way she'd be here...I needa go home, I can't do this. Sorry.**

**Carly: It's okay. Call me later?**

**Freddie: Yeah.**

The bell rang and I left the classroom. I tried not to run into anyone, if I don't talk to people they can't ask me where Sam is.

I left the school and went across the parking lot to my car. I got in and slammed the door.

I'd tried everything. I tried to come up with a way to get Sam back here, nothing though. I'd even tried to convince my Mom to let me go to New York...That didn't go well.

I can't believe I have to go another 3 months without seeing her. Then another 2 months once the baby is born. It sucks.

I pulled into the parking lot of Bushwell and parked my car. I entered the lobby and saw Lewbert at his desk. He opened his mouth to say something but I just raised my hand to stop him.

"Not now, Lewbert" I warned "I'm in a bad mood and you really don't wanna piss me off further"

With that I got straight into the elevator and went upstairs.

I walked down the hall 'til I got to my apartment, I unlocked the door and went inside. I dumped me school back and kicked my shoes off feeling releaved my Mom was at work.

I went down the hall to my room and grabbed my laptop. I logged on, a small smile appeared on my face when I saw Sam was online.

I clicked her name to send her a video chat request. Her gorgeous face soon popped up onto my screen and my smile got bigger. She was sitting cross legged on her bed wearing blue denim shorts, a purple tank top and a white hoodie. Her blond curls were falling over her shoulders and her bangs were pinned back off her face.

"Hey, baby"

"Hey" She smiled "Why aren't you at school?"

I shrugged "Didn't wanna be there"

"Freddie" She warned

"I couldn't deal with it"

"Baby" She sighed "Please don't let your grades drop"

"I won't, I'm sorry. I just miss you so much"

"I miss you too" She said softly

"How's the baby?"

"Good. I went to the doctor yesterday, my due date is April 2nd"

"It's seem so far away" I groaned

"Less than 3 months now. It's January 13th"

"True. I wish it would go quicker"

"Me too" She agreed

"I love you"

"I love you too, baby" She smiled "Please go to school tomorrow"

"I went to school today" I defended

"...Please go to school for the WHOLE DAY tomorrow"

"Fine"

"I'll be checking with Carly"

"Ok" I laughed "...Are you okay?"

"I'm surviving"

"I wish there was something I could do" I sighed

"I know, baby. I love you so much"

"I love you too, Sam"

"SAM!" I heard her Mom call

She rolled her eyes and groaned "I gotta go. I'll talk to you tonight okay?"

I nodded "Bye"

"Seeya"

The screen went blank and I closed my laptop. I fell backwards onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I took my wedding ring off my fingers and looked at it. I ran my thumb over the word 'forever' and smiled.

...

**A/N: Another short chapter :'(**

**The next one's gonna make up for it though! Are you guys excited? Even i'm excited!**


	31. iBaby

**A/N: Ohhhh drama!**

**I wanna give another shout out to Elizabethseddieshipper just because I LOVED her recation to her shout out in the last chapter :3 haha**

**I don't own iCarly**

**...**

_*37 weeks pregnant*_

Freddie's POV

I groaned as I woke up to a loud ringing. I rolled over and looked at the clock on my nightstand, 3:42am. I picked up my phone and saw an unknown number. Somebody better be freaking dead!

"Hello" I mumbled sitting up slightly

"FREDDIE!"

"Melanie?" I asked rubbing my eye

"Sam's just gone into labor!"

"WHAT?" I yelled sitting up fully

"Yeah, she started having contractions about 10 nminutes ago"

"Ok. I'm going to the airport, i'll be on the next flight"

She didn't have time to say anything else because i'd hung up the phone. I litrally threw things in a bag and left my room. My Mom's bedroom door opened and she walking out into the living room.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" She yawned

"Sam's in labor. I need to go to New York now!"

"Ok, do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I needa go now. Just get on a flight later today with Carly and Spencer, they'll wanna come too. Don't forget to tell them!"

"Okay"

...

"I need one ticket on the next flight to New York" I said to the lady behind the desk

"Ok" She replied looking at her computer "There's one leaving in about half an hour"

"Perfect" I smiled handing her my credit card

I went upstairs and went through security.

_'flight 889 to New York is now boarding at gate 5' _Came over the loud speaker

I grabbed my backpack and headed over to gate 5. I finally boarded the plane and found my seat. I sat down and grabbed my phone out to text Sam.

**Freddie: Hey baby, I just got on the plane. Hang in there, i'll be there as soon as I can. I love you and don't hurt any of the doctors (: xx**

I turned my phone on flight mode and put it back in my pocket.

_'Cabin crew pre-pair for take off' _

...

Melanie's POV

"Are you okay?" I asked Sam walking into her room

"I want Freddie" She said

"You've been saying that for 3 hours, he can't make the plane go faster!"

She rolled her eyes.

"I got more ice" I smiled handing her the cup

"I want a fatcake" She groaned playing with the ice

I knew Sam in labor would be iratating but I never thought it'd be THIS bad!

"You need anything?" I asked

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Apart from Freddie!" I added

She frowned "Then no"

...

Carly's POV

I yawned walking down the stairs into the living room.

"CARLY!" Spencer yelled

"What?" I asked shocked

"Mrs Benson was just here. Sam went into labor this morning. Freddie's already on a flight there and she's leaving in a few hours, we're going too"

"OMG!" I cheered "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

I turned around and ran back up the stairs to my room. I gotta pack!

...

"Hey Mrs Benson" I greeted when we met her at the airport...She looked kinda freaked out.

"You okay?" Spencer asked

"I'm going to be a Grandma at 35! I'm not okay"

"You're not excited?" I asked

She sighed "I had Freddie when I was 18 and it was hard...I don't want him to have to worry about things like I did"

"Freddie and Sam are gonna be fine" I laughed "They're both happy, you should be too"

"I suppose"

"Come on, we're gonna miss our flight' Spencer said grabbing his suitcase

...

Freddie's POV

After the longest 5 and a half hours of my life the plane finally landed in JFk. I got outside and found the nearest taxi.

I thought the plane ride was long the taxi ride felt like forever...It was only 20 minutes but it felt like hours!

I paid the cab driver and walked to the entrance of the hospital.

I pulled my phone out and got up the text Melanie sent me before.

**Melanie: Hey. Sam is in room 325. Get out of the elevator on the 3rd floor and turn right, it's at the end of the hall.**

It got in the elevator and pushed the '3'. I tapped my fingers against the railing as I waited. The doors opened and I walked down the hall. I looked at the doors as I went until I finally got to 325.

I opened the door and Sam turned to look at me.

"Freddie!" She yelled

I ran over to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her. I kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you so much" I whispered

"I've missed you too, baby" She said with tears running down her face "So so much, I don't even-"

I cut her off by softly brushing my lips over hers "It's okay. I'm here"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I sat on the bed next to her and put my arm around her back.

"Contraction?" I asked when she squeezed her eyes shut. She just nodded and I grabbed her hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I love this kinda pain" She said sarcastically putting her head on my shoulder

I tucked her hair behind her ear and she groaned.

"I want real food!"

I laughed "You can't have any"

She frowned "As soon as this is over you're buying me a year supply of ham and bacon!"

"Fine" I smiled kissing her

I heard the door open, I pulled away from Sam's lips and looked over at the door. Sam's Mom walked in.

"Freddie" She greeted glaring at me

"Mrs Puckett" I said back as she walked over to the window

"Both of you, don't start" Sam warned squeezing my hand again

I rubbed her back until the contraction stopped.

"It hurts" She said quietly relaxing back into my arms "It really hurts, Freddie"

"I know, baby. If I could do it for you I would"

"I'm so glad you're hear" She said into my neck "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too, Sweetheart"

I saw her Mom look at us out the corner of her eye.

I kissed the top of Sam's head "I love you"

"I love you too"

...

"It's been 10 hours!" Sam yelled at the doctor

"Well than you'll be happy to hear that you're dialated 10 cm. You're ready to go to delivery" Her doctor smiled

"Yes!" Sam cheered

"Who do you want in there with you?" Dr Hale asked

"Just Freddie" She answered grabbing my hand

"You sure?" I asked

"Well I wanted Carly too, but their flight was deleyed"

I nodded "Ok, you ready?"

"Yep" She said quietly

...

"You ready, Sam?" Dr Hale asked

"I guess" Sam said

"You can do this" I smiled kissing her forehead

I grabbed her hand and interlaced our fingers.

"Sam you need to push as hard as you can" Dr Hale instructed "Ready...Go"

I almost fell down, Sam was squeezing my hand SOOO hard...I knew she was strong but not THIS strong!

"Sam you need to push harder"

"This is your fault Freddie" She growled at me "I'm gonna get you for this"

I didn't say anything back...for two reasons.

1. I know she doesn't actually mean that

and

2. She's squeezing my hand so hard I don't think I can talk right now

"Ok, hold on" Dr Hale said sounding slightly worried

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"We didn't notice it before, the baby's breech"

My eyes went wide.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked

"It means the baby's bottom is going to come out first instead of the head" Dr Hale explained

"Shit, that sounds painful!" Sam exclaimed

"Keep going" I said grabbing her hand again

"Sam you need to push harder, the baby's in a very difficult position now, nothing's happening" Dr Hale told her

Sam had tears running down her face and little beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

"Come on, baby. You can do this"

"No I can't" She shook her head falling back against the pillow "I can't do this, it hurts so bad"

"Yes you can. You're doing great, just a little more"

She groaned sitting back up.

"Good, Sam" Dr Hale smiled

Sam threw her head back, i've lost all feeling in my fingers but I don't care.

"Legs are out" Dr Hale said "One more push, Sam"

It wasn't long until a soft cry filled the room. Sam feel back against the pillows, she loosened her grip on my hand but didn't let go.

"It's a girl" Dr Hale announced

I felt tears form in my eyes.

"I'm so proud of you" I whispered kissing Sam's forehead "I knew you could do it"

The nurse brought over our extremely tiny daughter who'd been wrapped up. She handed her to Sam and I sat next to her staring down at the baby.

"Oh my god" Sam whispered

"We have a daughter" I smiled

Sam looked up at me and I placed a slow kiss on her lips.

"Well done, baby. You did such a good job"

She shrugged "We did a good job"

I smiled looking back down at our girl "She's so beautiful"

"Still wanna name her Skylar?" Sam asked

I nodded "Yeah, do you?"

"Yeah...Can her middle name be Shay?"

I smiled "Of course. Carly and Spencer will love that"

"I can't believe she's finally here"

"I know" I agreed

"I just wish we could all go home and be a family"

"Don't even think about that right now. I'm staying in New York for the next 2 weeks, so I don't want you worrying about that"

She nodded "You wanna hold her?"

"Duh" I laughed

She passed me Skylar and I looked down at her gorgeous face. She has a little bit of brown hair on her head and she hasn't opened her eyes yet so we don't know who's eyes she has.

"She looks like you" I said "She's gorgeous"

Her eyes flutter before opening, we were staring into her giant deep blue eyes.

"She's got your eyes" I grinned

"I'm so tired" She sighed

I kissed her forehead and she put her head on my shoulder.

"I want my ham" She said looking up at me smilinng

I rolled my eyes "I will go get you ham later"

"Yay"

...

They took Sam and Skylar off for...I don't even know what they're doing actually.

I went downstairs to find food for Sam. I got out of the elevator and saw Carly, Spencer and my Mom walking through the front door.

"Freddie!" My Mom yelled and they all ran over to me

"Has she had the baby yet?"

I nodded with a goofy smile I couldn't seem to get off my face "About half an hour ago...We have a daughter"

"It's a girl?" Carly asked

I nodded again.

"Yes!" She sqealed jumping up and down

"What's her name?" Spencer asked

"Sam wants to tell you. You can see them soon"

...

"Carly, Spencer and my Mom just got here" I told Sam as I walked into her room

"Cool"

"Look what I have" I smiled holding up two fatcakes

Her eyes went wide "God Benson, I love you so much"

She snatched the packets out of my hand and tore one open.

"Better?" I asked

"Soooo much better" She answered with a mouth full of fatcake

A nurse walked in carrying Skylar, she handed her to me and I looked down at her beautiful sleeping face.

"Wanna let everyone in now?" I asked

Sam nodded, I handed her Skylar and walked over to the door.

"You guys can come in now" I told them

They followed me into the room and gasped when they saw the baby.

Carly gave Sam a hug...sorta, she was holding the baby.

"I've missed you, Shay" Sam smiled

"I've missed you too" Carly said back

"So come on, what's her name?" Spencer asked

I looked at Sam and she smiled "Skylar Shay Benson"

"Her middle name is Shay?" Carly asked

Sam nodded.

She sqealed again clapping her hands.

"You wanna hold her?" Sam asked Carly

"Yes!"

"You okay, Mom?" I asked walking over to her

"Yeah" She smiled "Skylar is beautiful"

"What's wrong?" I asked not convinced

"I'm just worried about you guys trying to handle this"

"We're gonna be okay" I said "I'm not saying it won't be hard but we're gonna be fine"

"I'm happy for you" She smiled before hugging me "I have a grandaughter"

"If you try to give my kid a tick bath, i'm moving out" I chuckled

"Fine" She sighed

I walked back over to Sam, Spencer was holding Skylar. I sat on the bed next to her and put my arm around her.

...

After a few hours everyone except Freddie had left. My Mom and Mel had gone home and Spencer, Carly and Freddie's Mom had gone to their hotel.

Freddie was sitting on a chair near the window holding Skylar. I'd been watching him for ages. They look gorgeous together, he already looks exactly like a dad.

He got up and put Skylar down. He sat on the bed next to me and put his arm around me.

"This is the first time i've been alone with you since I got here without you nearly breaking my hand evey five minutes" He laughed

"I know" I sighed snuggling into him "It's been nearly three months since i've seen you. I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too"

"I just want everything back the way it was. It was perfect"

"I know, baby. It will be again"

I felt a tear fall down my cheek "I just don't wanna say goodbye AGAIN"

"Me niether...Go to sleep"

I looked up at him.

"I'll be here when you wake up" He smiled before giving my lips a soft kiss

"I've missed falling asleep in your arms" I whispered "I can't sleep b myself anymore"

"Me niether" He agreed

"Good night"

"Good night, baby"


	32. iAm A Family

**A/N: Only 2 reviews on the last chapter :( I thought you guys would be excited about the baby being born! Haha. Oh well, maybe a few more this chapter? Yay!**

**I don't own iCarly.**

**...**

Sam's POV

"Thank God!" I yelled when we get outside "Fresh air!"

Freddie was laughing at me, I didn't care. I'd been in that hospital for 3 days and i'm FINALLY leaving!

Spencer was driving us back to my Mom's house in the car he'd hired...I'm not sure why anyone would hire Spencer a car...I wouldn't. He'd had the carseat put in it yesterday.

"Hey Spence" I greeted when he pulled up in front of the hospital

"Hey guys"

Freddie handed me Skylar and I got in the back with her. I strapped her into the carseat. Freddie got in the front with him and we were off.

I ran a finger over Skylar's arm and smiled when she wrapped her tiny hand around it. She's so beautiful, I still can't believe she's ours.

We got back to my Mom's apartment building and said goodbye to Spencer. Carly, Freddie's Mom and him are all going back to Seattle today.

We walked inside and got in the elevator. Freddie put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you" He whispered before kissing my temple

"I love you too"

The doors opened and we got out. We walked down the hallway and I unlocked the door. Nobody else was home, my Mom and Phill have gone to Phill's Sisters house for her birthday and Melanie was out with friends. I didn't care, I was actually happy. I could have time with just my husband and my daughter.

As soon as we walked in Skylar started crying.

"Food or Diaper?" Freddie asked looking at her

I rolled my eyes "I don't know. Make up her bottle and i'll check her diaper"

"Okay" He replied as I handed him the bag

I took Skylar down the hall to my room to check her diaper. It was all fine so she must be hungry...She's half me...Of course she's hungry!

I picked her back up and walked back to the kitchen, I rubbed her back softly to try and get her to stop crying.

"Her diaper was fine" I said to Freddie

"She's hungry then. I've got her bottle"

"Did you check the temperature?"

"No. I'm just gonna burn my childs mouth" He said sarcastically

I rolled my eyes and he smiled.

"You want me to do it?" He asked

I nodded "Yeah. I need a shower"

He took Skylar from me before softly kissing my lips.

"Thank you" I whispered

"Take your time"

I turned around and left them in the living room. I got back to my room and walked into the bathroom. I pulled off my black denim jacket followed by my loose black tank top. I took off my light blue jeans leaving my in my bra and boyshorts. I removed them and pulled my hair up into a messy bun.  
>I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't look like I did before I got pregnant but i'll get there.<p>

I stepped into the shower and just stood under the hot water.

...

After a good 20 minutes I finally stepped out of the shower. I put my towel around me and walked into the bedroom. I saw Freddie sitting on the bed holding Skylar who was sound asleep. They look so cute.

He looked up and smirked when he saw me in a towel.

"Don't get any ideas!" I warned "You know we can't do anything yet"

"I know" He laughed "You're still insanely gorgeous though"

He got up and left Skylar in the middle of the bed. He walked over to me and put his arms around me. My lips connected with his and I soon realized my towel wasn't around me anymore. I felt Freddie's hands run along my hips and over my back, I'd missed feeling his hands on me.

We broke apart and he just smiled at me.

"I've missed this" I whispered

"Me too"

He let me go and I walked over to the closet. I put on black sweat pants, a white tank top and my white zip up hoodie.

"Lunch?" Freddie asked

"Do you even need to ask?" I laughed

"Good point? Whatya feel like?"

"Anything but hospital food"

"Pizza?" He asked

"YES!" I yelled before I remembered Skylar was asleep "There's a really good place across the street"

"Okay" He said getting up "I'll be back in 10"

"Love you"

"Love you too" He laughed before kissing my forehead

I sat on the bed and looked down at Skylar.

"For the next 2 months, are you gonna miss daddy as much as I am?" I whispered

...

Freddie's POV

"Sam?" I called when I got back to the apartment

"I'm in my room!" She called back

I walked down the small hallway and opened the door. Skylar was sound asleep in Sam's arms.

"She okay?" I asked

"Yep. I just changed her diaper" She replied

"Sweet...I have pizza"

"You're a hero" She smiled putting Skylar in her crib

"Yeah, well" I grinned sitting next to her on her bed

...

I groaned when I woke up to crying...again?

"Sam" I mumbled "Baby"

"Freddie" She mumbled back "Your turn"

I rolled over and litrally fell out of bed. I got up off the floor and headed over to the crib. I picked up my screaming daughter and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You're hungry again? Jeez, you already have your mothers appitite" I chuckled

"I may be half asleep but I can hear you" I heard Sam say

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on" I said to Skylar "We'll go make your bottle"

"I'll make it" Sam said getting up "You just calm her down before everyone else wakes up"

I sat back on the bed and softly rubbed her tiny back.

"Shhh" I whispered "It's okay"

Her crying before softer before it stopped completley...I gotta admit, it made me feel pretty proud.

I continued rubbing her back until Sam walked in.

She smiled when she saw us "You're so great with her. You already have the father, daughter bond"

I smiled too. Sam handed me the bottle and I moved Skylar's head from my shoulder.

Sam sat behind me and wrapped her arms around me, she put her head on my shoulder and we both just watched Skylar.

"She looks so much like you" I chuckled

"You think?" Sam asked

"Oh yeah" I smiled "...Who do you think she'll be more like?"

"I hope she's like both of us. I want her to get good grades and be able to kick someone's ass"

I laughed "Yeah"

"I swear she already loves you more"

"What?"

"She could be screaming at the top of her lungs and the minute you pick her up she'd stop. She's gonna be a daddy's girl"

"Problem with that?" I grinned

She softly kissed the side of my neck "No, not at all. So are you gonna be one of those dad's who brings out a shot gun when they meet their daughters first boyfriend?"

"Of course not...I'm gonna have a box of grenades!"

She kissed the side of my head and laughed.

Skylar finished her bottle, I burped her and she went back to sleep in my arms.

"You want me to put her back down?" Sam asked

"Nah, i'll do it. Go back to sleep"

She placed a long, slow kiss on my lips before I got up.

I walked over to the crib and put Skylar down, she was sound asleep and I prayed she'd now stay that way until the sun's up.

I climbed back into bed and wrapped my arms around Sam. She snuggled into me and I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you too, baby"


	33. iJust Two Months

**A/N: Woohoo another chapter!**

**I'm in such a good mood! Don't know why, just am!**

**I don't own iCarly**

**...**

Sam's POV

I woke up with giant strong arms around me...The last time I will for the next 2 months. It's time to say goodbye to Freddie again!

I saw his eyes open and he looked down at me.

"Don't cry" He whispered wiping the tears that'd left my eyes

"I don't want you to leave again"

"I know sweetheart. I don't wanna leave you here. You know I'd do something if I could"

"Yeah, I know"

"2 months. Just 2 months and i'll never leave you again"

"Good" I smiled snuggling back into him

I felt his hands run through the ends of my hair.

"How long do you think we have until Skylar wakes up?" He asked

A loud cry filled the room before I could answer.

"About zero seconds" I smiled before getting up

I walked over to the crib and picked up my screaming daughter. I put her head on my shoulder and my hand under her butt.

"When you come back I want my good morning kiss" I heard Freddie call

I laughed and headed out the room. I bumped into Phill when I got to the living room.

"Morning" He smiled "I'd love to chat but i'm late for work"

He looked at Skylar who was still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Good luck with her" He added

I rolled my eyes "Thanks" I laughed

"Gotta go. Bye" He said heading to the front door

I walked over to the kitchen, Melanie was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of Fiber Nuts.

"Skylar's crying" She said

"Yeah, no shit"

"Don't swear in front of your child" She gasped

"She's two weeks old. Unless you're feeding her she doesn't care what you're doing or saying"

"Want me to hold her?" She offered

"Yes please"

I handed her to Mel and continued with her bottle.

"How do you get her to stop crying?" Melanie asked

I looked at her and rolled my eyes "You feed her!"

"Okay, I'm done" I said putting the bottle on the bench "Give me my daughter"

Mel handed me Skylar and I put the bottle in her mouth, the room went silent.

Mel let out a loud breath "She stopped"

"She's a baby. You think she's just gonna wake up and tell me she's hungry?"

"Well...No...I dunno!" She groaned before getting up and walking away. I rolled my eyes and headed back to my room. Freddie was sitting up in my bed playing on his phone. He put it down when he saw me and I sat on the bed next to him.

"Can I have a kiss now?" He asked

I smiled "Of course you can"

My lips softly connected with his and I felt him smile into the kiss.

"Happy?" I asked when I pulled away

"Very"

...

Freddie's POV

"Relax, baby. I don't have to be at the airport for another 2 hours"

She sat back against the head of the bed and crossed her arms "I don't want you to go"

"I know" I whispered "It was hard enough last time. I don't wanna do it again either"

"Come here" She said softly "I wanna talk to you about something"

I sat on the bed next to her and she looked at me.

"I've been thinking about this all day" A tear fell down her cheek

"What's wrong"

"I...um...I want...I want you to take Skylar back to Seattle with you"

My eyes went wide "What? Why?"

"I think she'd be better off with you. What do I have here? My mom didn't even want me to have the child, my sister doesn't understand why she cries and Phill works 6 days a week. At least back in Seattle you have Carly and Spencer who love her to death, your Mom who actually knows how to look after a kid...even if it's a bit too much. Gibby, Brad...I really think you needa take her"

"Baby, I can't take her away from you" I whispered

"I don't wanna take her away from you either...We need to do what's best for her though, she needs to go with you"

I looked down "Are you sure? I know you're scared about doing it on your own but you're doing great"

"Please Freddie. I'll mess something up, she needs you"

I nodded "Okay. I hate that I have to take her from you though"

"I know. 2 months"

"2 months"

...

Sam's POV

I felt sick as we walked into the airport. It's no easier than last time.

Skylar was asleep in her stroller which Freddie was pushing with one hand, his other hand was holding my hand.

"Do you think Skylar will be okay on a plane?" I asked

"I hope so" Freddie laughed "If not it'll be a long flight"

We got Skylar out of the stoller and put her in the portiable car seat thingy...what are those things even called? You know, they have a handle and you can carry them around but then also put them in the car? Anyway...

I waited with her while Freddie checked his bag and the stoller through.

I picked Skylar up and kissed her tiny forehead.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" I whispered

Freddie walked back over and looked at us "You sure you don't wanna keep her with you?" He asked

"Of course I want to. She needs to be with you though"

He nodded "Okay"

...

Freddie's POV

_All passengers boarding flight 884 to Seattle please make your way to gate number 7. _

I sighed looking at Sam "I gotta go"

She wrapped her arms around my stomach and I kissed the top of her head.

She pulled away and picked Skylar up.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Sweetheart" She whispered to her with tears falling down her face "You be good for daddy, ok? I'll see you in a couple of months. I love you"

She stood there just holding her for a minute, it was breaking my heart seeing Sam say goodbye to our daughter. She kissed Skylars forehead before putting her back in the carrier and looking at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me. I softly pressed my lips against hers while I felt her hands tangle through my hair.

"I love you so much" I mumbled against her lips

"I love you more"

I pulled away and put my forehead against hers.

"Call me when you get back?" She asked

"Of course I will" I promised brushing a piece of hair out of her face

"Take care of Skylar"

I smiled slightly "Last time we were here I was saying that to you"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon"

I wiped a tear off her cheek "I'm sorry, Sam"

"What for?"

"For not being able to do something about this"

She shook her head "There's nothing you can do. Baby I don't blame you for any of this, remember that"

"I'm gonna make every single second of this up to you"

She smiled "Can't wait...You're gonna miss your plane"

I nodded "I love you"

"I love you too"

I gave her one last kiss before picking up Skylar and walking away.

...

I sat down on the plane and looked at Skylar who was in her carrier next to me. Her big blue eyes were looking straight back up at me.

I picked her up and held her against me.

"Think we'll be okay?" I asked her "Just the two of us for a while?...Yeah, I think we need Mommy too" I sighed "We'll have Grandma though, and Aunty Carly, and Uncle Spencer"

I ran my finger over her tiny hand and smiled when she grabbed hold of it.

"I love you, Skylar" I whispered "So much, you'll never understand"

...

After we got through security we went to meet my Mom. I'd called her earlier to tell her about Skylar and she was actually excited, she wants to spend more time with her grandaughter.

"Hey Mom" I smiled

"Freddie!" She yelled wrapping her arms around me "I've missed you. Have you been okay"

"Yeah" I laughed trying to get away from her

"Skylar, you're just getting more beautiful" She grinned leaning down to see her

Not hard when Sam's her mom, she looks exactly like Sam, of course she's beautiful!

"You ready to go?" She asked

"Yeah"

We headed out to the car and I got in the back with Skylar.

"How was New York?" My Mom asked

"It was good. It broke my heart to leave Sam again though...and this time I was taking her daughter with me" I sighed "Speaking of Sam, she wanted me to call her when I got back"

I took my phone off airplane mode and went into my contacts.

_**Hey Baby**_

**Hey, I just landed **

_**How's Skylar?**_

**She's great. She was perfect the whole flight. I was kinda worried she'd cry the whole time or something but she didn't**

_**I miss both of you so much already!**_

**We miss you too, baby**

_**I gotta go, it's dinner time here. Call me later?**_

**Sure. I love you**

_**I love you too. Bye**_

**Seeya.**

I hung up the phone and we pulled into Bushwell. I got Skylar out and followed my Mom into the building.

"HEY!" Lewbert yelled "I JUST DUSTED!"

"Shhh" My mom warned

I looked down at Skylar, she hadn't been woken up.

"Why whats the-" He stopped talking "Why do you have a baby?"

"Why do you care?" I asked

"I dunno. I just wanna know"

"She's my daughter and if it's okay with you I wanna take her upstairs" I growled

He looked at my mom "You let your son have a child?"

"He's married. I couldn't really stop them could I!"

"Shut up" I warned both of them "If you two wake her up then you can deal with her screaming"

I turned around and head for the elevator. My mom got in with me and I pressed the little 8 on the wall.

"We've lived here for 7 years. How much longer do you think we'll have to put up with him?" I asked

"Who knows" My mom rolled her eyes

The doors opened and we got out. We headed down the hall and my Mom opened the door. I dropped my bags inside and picked Skylar up out of her carrier.

"I'm gonna go see Carly, be back in a sec" I said

I opened the door and walked into the Shay's apartment.

"Freddie!" Carly yelled jumping up from the stool she was on. She noticed the baby in my arms "Why do you have Skylar?"

I raised a finger to shut her up "You wake her, you deal with the consequences"

"Okay, sorry" She said quietly "Why isn't she with Sam?"

"I thought she was staying with Sam"

"I thought so too but Sam thinks she'd be better off here with me"

"That must of been sooo hard on her" She frowned

"Whatya mean?" I asked

She sighed and pulled out her phone "read this"

She handed me the phone and I saw texts between her and Sam.

**Carly: So when does Freddie come back?**

**Sam: Tomorrow afternoon. I don't want him to go :'(**

**Carly: Are you gonna be okay with Skylar by yourself?**

**Sam: I don't know. I don't know what i'd do without her though, I love her so much it's insane.**

**Carly: Awww :D**

**Sam: I just wish we were going back with him. I love them both so much and I wanna be with him. I don't wanna lose him. I don't know what i'd do if I lost my daughter too...**

I frowned "She lost both of us. How could I do that to her?"

"You didn't know she felt that way"

"If she didn't wanna lose Skylar why'd she insist she'd be better coming home with me?"

"I dunno. Maybe bringing her back her was the better choice"

"I gotta go. I'll see you later"

"Okay"

...

_"Freddie-"_

_"Shh" I whispered putting my lips on hers. I ran my hands over her bare back moving down to her neck._

_"I love you so much" I whispered_

_I pushed her backwards onto my bed before pulling my shirt off._

_I looked down at the completely naked girl underneath me and smiled. She smiled back at me before pulling my lips back to hers. I felt her hands undo the button on my jeans, she pulled them off leaving me in just my boxers. They went too and joined the rest of the clothes on the floor._

_I slowly slid into her moaning at how warm and tight she was._

_"God" She breathed "You feel so good, Freddie"_

_I moved in and out of her at a steady pase enjoying the soft moans coming from her mouth. _

_She wrapped her legs around my back pulling me in further._

_"Shit, faster" She cried out_

_I got faster and she threw her head back giving me acsess to her neck. I softly bit and sucked at her skin driving her crazy. _

_I felt her nails dig into my back hard enough to draw blood. I could feel her shaking underneath me and I knew how close she was._

_"God...Sam" I groaned "I love you so much, baby"_

_"Let go" She whispered in my ear "I wanna feel it, let go"_

_Her arms went around my neck and she sat up slightly. It obviously felt good because she screamed out._

_My arm went around her back holding her in that position so she couldn't lay back down._

_"Fuck" I groaned "Baby i'm gonna-"_

_"Come on. I want it in me"_

"Oh god, Sam. I can't-" My eyes popped open and I didn't know where I was.

As my orgasm came to an end I looked around my bedroom.

I frowned as I remembered. Sam's not here. She's still in New York. I was dreaming. But shit that dream was HOT!

I picked up my phone and it lit up the room. I smiled when I saw the picture of Sam I had as my wallpaper.

I looked over at my daughter who was sound asleep in her crib.

I laid back down and let out a deep breath...God how I wish that dream was real!

...

**A/N: Ideas? Yes? No?**

**Haha, review?**

**Thank yoooou!**


	34. iMiss You Baby

**A/N: Happy Birthday Addicted2Seddie :D**

**I don't own iCarly**

Freddie's POV

I woke up to the sound of crying. I groaned looking at the clock next to my bed, 7:28am.

"Skylar" I whined rolling out of bed "We did this two hours ago!"

"You wanna save me five minutes? Diaper or food?" I asked "...Nah you're not answering"

I checked her diaper and it was fine so she's obviously hungry. I picked her back up and her crying died down a little as I rubbed her back. I left my room and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Freddie. Haven't seen you in like 2 weeks"

"Oh, hey T-Bo" I smiled

"Where you been? Why do you have a baby? Does nobody tell me nothing?"

I rolled my eyes at his grammer "I've been in New York with Sam"

"Okay...why do you have a baby?"

I raised an eyebrow "We didn't tell you Sam was pregnant?"

"Wa- No! Sam was pregnant?"

I nodded.

"And she-...and you guys-...look I only JUST woke up"

I laughed "Sorry, I thought you knew"

"Where's Sam?"

"New York" I sighed

"Why?"

"Her mom kinda freaked out that i'd gotten her pregnant and she's making Sam stay there until she's 18"

"Wow. That sucks, man"

"I know. I hate it. Anyway, this is Skylar"

"She's so cute" He smiled

"Yeah" I looked at the clock on the wall "Hey...Weren't you suppose to be at the Groovy Smoothie 10 minutes ago"

"Chizz! I'll see you later!" He called running away

I rolled my eyes and looked at Skylar "How about breakfast? Yes? Ok then"

...

I fell backwards onto my bed. I couldn't get that stupid dream out of my head! I'd give anything for Sam to be back here...In bed with me...naked- Shit, gotta stop thinking like that!

I heard my phone beep, picked it up and saw 'Sam' on the screen.

**Sam: Hey baby. I miss you soo much!**

**Freddie: Pretty sure I miss you more**

**Sam: Whatya mean?**

**Freddie: Uh, I had a pretty interesting dream last night...**

**Sam: What kind of dream?**

**Freddie: It defenitly wasn't a...boring dream...**

**Sam: You had a sex dream?**

**Freddie: Yup**

**Sam: I'm sorry, baby. I wish we could do it for real, I miss it.**

**Freddie: Me too! I hate not being able to be 'that close' to you.**

**Sam: When we finally get to again it'll be AMAZING! **

**Freddie: Tell me about it. We have a lot of time to make up for, Sam (:**

**Sam: Mmm, can't wait!...How's my girl?**

**Freddie: She's good, woke up every three hours but It didn't matter...Couldn't really get back to sleep after that dream, it was HOT!**

**Sam: I'd ask what happened but that probably won't help anything :P**

**Freddie: Do you know we forgot to tell T-Bo you were pregnant?**

**Sam: OMG! haha, Did you tell him?**

**Freddie: I kinda had to explain when I walked into the kitchen holding a baby this morning didn't I?**

**Sam: True true :P**

**Freddie: Skylar just woke up. Talk later?**

**Sam: Yep. Love you x**

**Freddie: Love you more xx**

**...**

"Carly?" I called walking into her apartment

"Hey" She smiled walking down the stairs "What's up?"

"Nothing" I sighed "I'm just so bored...There's nothing to do without Sam"

"You have Skylar" She reminded

"She sleeps all day!"

"Where is she?"

"Asleep!"

"You just left her alone?" She asked

I held up the baby moniter I was holding and she nodded. A ding came from the computer signaling a video chat request.

"It's Sam" Carly smiled

"Hey Sam"

"Hey, Shay"

"Hey, baby" I added

"Hey. That explains why you didn't answer the chat request I sent you"

"Sorry" I laughed

"Where's Skylar?" She asked

"Asleep"

"You left her alone?"

"Hasn't anyone heard of baby moiniters?"

She rolled her eyes "Is she okay?"

"She's fine"

"I wanna see her!"

"I'll go home then. I'll talk to you on my laptop"

"And i'll just sit here alone" Carly interupted

"I'll be back later" I said to Carly before turning around to leave.

I ran into my room and opened my friends list. I clicked Sam's name and waited for her to answer.

"Hey" She smiled

"Hey, gorgeous"

"Where's my daughter?" She asked impatiently

"Hold on" I laughed getting up. I walked over to the crib and picked Skylar up.

I sat back down in front of my laptop and Sam smiled.

"I wanna hold her sooo bad" She groaned

"I know. I'm sorry I took her away from you"

"We did the right thing" She sighed "I'm just kinda jealous your arms are around her an not me"

"You know they would be if you were here" I smiled

"Yeah. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Now about this dream-"

"Don't even ask"

...

**A/N: Honestly don't like this chapter. It was a filler.**

**Who's ready for the excitment coming next chapter?**

**Ready? Ready?**

**:O**


	35. iOne Year Already?

Freddie's POV

"Freddie? Freddie? FREDDIE!" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at Carly

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" She asked

"No" I sighed

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"C'mon. You're one of my best friends, you can tell me anything"

"Okay...Tomorrow is gonna be exactly one year since Sam and I got married"

Her mouth dropped "It's your 1st anniversery?"

I nodded "And i'm not gonna spend it with her"

"I'm so sorry, Freddie"

"I miss her so much"

She pulled me into a hug.

"I know" She whispered "I know"

...

I smiled as I sat in front of my laptop watching videos from last summer. Spencer took Sam, Carly and I to the beach to shoot iCarly stuff. I clicked on the video that Carly shot of me and Sam. It wasn't for iCarly, she just happened to film it.

_*Flashback*_

_I picked Sam up and threw her over my shoulder. I could hear Carly laughing and Sam yelling at me to put her down._

_"Freddie i'm serious!" She yelled "Let go of me"_

_I threw her straight into the water and she glared at me. She grabbed my arm before pulling me down with her._

_She was killing herself laughing and so was I. She grabbed the sides of my head and pressed her lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss while my arms snaked around her waist. We didn't notice a gaint wave coming until it had crashed down on top of us. _

_"I love you so much" She laughed_

_"I love you too" I chuckled against her mouth as I kissed her again_

_*End of Flashback*_

Two weeks after that was when Sam found out she was pregnant. A single tear fell down my face.

"Mom" I said walking into the kitchen "Can we talk?"

"Sure. Are you okay, is Skylar okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine"

"Then what's up?"

I sighed "Tomorrow is mine and Sam's first anniversery"

"Oh. You've been married a year already?"

"I know, doesn't seem like it"

"I'm sorry she's not here, Freddie"

"I wanna go to New York"

"What? Freddie-"

"It's our very first anniversery, Mom. I wanna spend it with my wife!"

"I know sweetie but-" She sighed "Fine. This is the LAST time! You are NOT going again"

I nodded "Thank you!"

"You want me to look after Skylar?"

"Would you? I'll only be gone one night"

"Okay"

...

_Flight 108 to New York is now boarding._

I boarded the plane and looked at the time on my phone, 7:00am. I should be there by about 3pm New York time, perfect!

I thought back to when we got married...I wonder if Sam even remembers the date...

I hope Skylar's gonna be okay, I didn't wanna leave her but I didn't wanna put her on a plane again just yet either. She's only 7 weeks old.

God I couldn't wait to see Sam!

...

After I landed at JFK I found a cab. As much I wanted to just go see Sam, I couldn't. I had things to do first! Even if we are living on different sides of the country, our first anniversery WILL be perfect!

The first thing I had to do was go and check in at the hotel we're staying at tonight...I know we could just stay at her apartment but that's not exactly what I had in mind.

I got to the hotel i'd found online last night and went inside. The lobby was gorgeous.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked

"Hi. I'm checking in, I have a reservation under Benson"

"Ah yes" She smiled looking at her computer before handing me a key card "You're on the 4th floor in room 418. We hope you enjoy your stay"

"Thank you"

I crossed the lobby and got in the elevator. I heard my phone ring, it was Sam. I pressed decline. Of course i'd never usually ignore Sam's calls, but she couldn't find out I was here yet.

The doors opened and I walked down the hall. I found room 418 and opened the door.

The room was beautiful. King size bed, huge TV and an amazing view of the city. I dumped my backpack on the couch near the window and grabbed my phone out. I'd found a little Italian cafe just down the street. Tonight was gonna be amazing!

...

I paid the cab driver and got out. I looked up at the building in front of me, I FINALLY get to see Sam.

I got in the elevator and went up to Sam's floor. I walked down the hall and knocked on the door. It opened a minute later to reveal Melanie.

Her jaw dropped "Freddie?"

"Hey" I said casually "Sam here?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later, where is she?"

"Her room" She answered

I walked down the short hall to Sam's room. She was sitting on her bed playing with her phone, she didn't notice I was standing there.

I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled as soon as she saw me

She bolted across the room and jumped straight into my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist, her arms went around my neck and her lips crashed into mine.

"Freddie" She breathed when she pulled away "What the hell. What're you doing here?"

"You know what day it is don't you?" I asked

"Of course I do. I've been trying to call you all day and you weren't answering. I can't believe you're here!"

"It's our first anniversery, Sam. I'm gonna spend it with you no matter where you are in the world"

"I love you"

I placed another soft kiss on her lips "I love you too. Now get changed, we have plans"

"What?" She asked putting her feet back on the ground "Freddie you coming all the way here is enough. We don't need to go out"

I kissed her forehead "To late. We're going anyway"

She smiled "You're amazing, you know that?"

I shrugged "You're pretty amazing too. Now get changed or we'll be late"

"Okay, okay" She laughed "But you're not watching"

I rolled my eyes "I wasn't going to"

I turned around and left her room.

...

Sam's POV

I still can't believe it, i've pinched myself about ten times just to make sure i'm not dreaming. I can't believe Freddie flew all the way here for our anniversery!

I put on a purple strapless dress. It was tight around the bust and covered with black and purple beads, the bottom was loose and stopped a few inches above my knees. I put on black heels and fixed my make-up. I left my hair curly and pinned my fringe back off my face.

I had one last look in the mirror before turning and leaving the room. I walked out into the living room and Freddie smiled.

"You look so beautiful, Sam" He whispered placing a soft slow kiss on my lips "C'mon, we gotta go"

"Where we going?" I asked as we left the apartment

"It's a supprise" He smiled putting his arm around my shoulders

"You're really not gonna tell me?" I laughed pushing the button on the elevator

He kissed the side of my head "Nope"

I rolled my eyes. The elevator doors opened and we got in.

"I've missed you" I whispered putting my head on his shoulder

"I've missed you too, Sweetheart"

"Where's Skylar?" I asked

"With my mom. I wanted to bring her but I didn't really wanna put her on a plane again just yet"

I nodded "In a way i'm glad you didn't. We can spend time together without worrying about her too...I miss her so much though"

"I know, baby"

"She been okay?"

"She's been great" He smiled as the doors opened "I don't think she likes T-Bo though"

"Why?" I laughed

"She starts crying when she sees him!...It could be because he smile at her like a creepy weirdo though...I don't know"

"Oh god"

...

"I've been dying to come here!" I smiled when we stopped in front of the little Italian cafe i'd read about last month "The food's suppose to be amazing!"

We walked inside and the waiter showed us to our table.

"This is gorgeous" I stated looking around

I picked up the menu and it took alot of effort to not start drooling! Everything looked soooo good!

...

"That was amazing" I smiled as we walked outside "Thank you"

"Night's not over yet"

"What else?" I laughed

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"A key card?" I asked taking it from him "Why'd you get a hotel room? I have a bed at home"

"Because" He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist, I could feel his breath on my neck "I have plans...Plans your Mom and Phill would never aprove of" He whispered in my ear

My jaw dropped "That's hot"

"Let's go" He smiled

"Not gonna argue"

We turned the corner and walk down the street, the hotel's only a few blocks away anyway.

"It's getting cold"

He let go of my hand and pulled his jacket off. He put it around me before putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks" I smiled putting my head on his shoulder

We got to the hotel and walked inside. Freddie led me over to the elevator and pressed the little 4.

**(A/N: I didn't want to say it at the start of this chapter because I might've given something away. But warning, this chapter will be HOT!)**

I swear when you're in a hurry, elevators take longer!

The doors finally opened and we got out. We walked down the long hallway before Freddie finally stopped. He opened the door and we walked inside.

Before I even had a chance to say anything he'd pushed me up against the back of the door. He lips attacked mine and I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. I let his jacket fall to the floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck. One of his hands moved from my waist down to my ass. He kept moving his hand down my leg until it was at the back of my knee. He slowly lifted my leg up and wrapped it around his waist as he started to grind his hips against mine.

I moaned as his lips left mine and trailed down my jaw onto my neck.

"Baby" I breathed as he continued to grind against me, he was holding my leg around him still and I could feel him getting hard "That feels so good. I've missed your hands and your mouth all over me"

"I've missed it too" He agreed

I kept my leg around him even after he let go. He moved his hand under my dress and into my underwear.

"Fuck" I moaned as he slid a finger into me, I threw my head back and it hit the door, I couldn't care less though.

"You are so wet, baby" He smiled against my neck

He removed his hand and picked me up. He carried me over to the giant bed and put me down.

He pulled my dress up just past my belly button and my underwear came off too.

I was in pure bliss as he slowly licked and sucked at my clit. While he was doing this he was running his finger tips over the insides of my thighs which was driving me crazy!

I gripped the blankets so hard and arched my back off the bed as loud moans escaped my mouth. I started to grind myself into his face but he put his hands on my hips holding me against the bed.

"God, Freddie!" I cried out "Please...Oh god, please don't stop"

I could feel my legs starting to shake but he pulled away.

"Don't tease me" I moaned

"Baby, it's been 5 fucking months. No way in hell am I gonna tease you tonight"

He pulled the zipper on my dress down and took it off leaving me in my black strapless bra. He lightly bit the side of my neck and I undid the buttons on his shirt. When it was completely undone I ran my hands over his abs. I pulled it off all the way and moved my hands to his gorgeous biceps.

"Take your pants off" I gasped as he licked over the sensitve spot on my collarbone. I reached for his belt as he moved back up to my lips. I unzipped his jeans and he helped me pull them off.

I smiled looking at my insanly sexy husband who was on top of me in just his boxers. I sat forward and he unclipped my bra. He licked and sucked at my breasts getting me even wetter.

I reached into his boxers and wrapped my hand around his rock hard dick. He groaned as I stoked him extremely slowly. He burried his head in my neck as I got a little faster. I did that for a while, I was just enjoying the noises he was making, they were hot.

I flipped him over and pulled his boxers off while licking my lips. I wrapped my hand back around him and took him into my mouth.

"Mmm" I moaned while teasing his balls with my other hand.

"Fuck, Sam" He groaned "Shit, baby. That is so good, you're amazing!"

He flipped us back over and just stared into my eyes. God his eyes were gorgeous, I could melt every time I look into them.

"Are you back on the pill?" He asked

"Yeah"

"Good. I don't want another one yet" He laughed

He pulled my legs apart and slowly slid into me. I was ready to pass out then and there! We both let out loud moans as he got all the way in.

"Doesn't hurt?" He asked

"Not at all"

He slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

"That's so good" I moaned "God, I forgot how good this was!"

...

Freddie's POV

Sam had already come once and she was about to lose it again!

"How close are you?" I whispered in her ear

"So close, baby" She moaned

"Sit forward a little" I instructed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sat up slightly, I put my hands behind her back to hold her there.

"Holy shit!" She cried out...Guess my dream was pretty accurate!

"That feels amazing!" She yelled "So amazing. I love you so much"

"I love you too, baby. Let go"

She burried her head in my neck and I wrapped my arms right around her back to hold her tightly against me.

I felt her legs start to shake and her teeth sunk into my shoulder as she lost it.

"Freddie" She breathed "It's too much, it feels too good!"

"You can take it" I smiled "You love when I make you expload!"

"Fuck"

"Gonna go again for me?"

"Mhmm"

"Woah, that was quick"

"Let go too. I want you to come inside me"

"Nah, not yet, Sweetie" I smiled "You still got a few more in you"

"Oh god!" She yelled "Fuck, i'm gonna come again!"

"Are you?" I growled in her ear before biting it "Mmm, that's so sexy, Samantha"

"Shit!"

"Hmm, me calling you by your full name turns you on doesn't it, Samantha"

"God yes! It's hot as hell!"

She was completely shaking underneath me as she went again.

"How many times is that?" I asked

She just moaned.

"Answer me, Samantha!" I growled

"God, um...shit, three" She got out

"I think we can go for atleast six" I smiled

"God, no!" She yelled

"You gonna do something about it?" I asked reaching down to rub her swallon clit

"I...Umm...No" She breathed

"That's what I thought" I grinned

...

It was getting so hard now, I knew I couldn't last much longer!

"Fuck" I growled in Sam's ear

"You getting close?" She asked

"Mhmm" I moaned

"Let go" She whispered "I need to feel it!"

"Shit"

I held her against me as I finally lost it. I collapsed next to her and we both just lied there panting. I pulled the blanket over us and moved closer to her.

"I'd missed it so much" She whispered

"Me too, Samantha"

"That is so hot" She laughed

I smiled "I'm the only one who can call you that"

"I know, i'd kill anyone else"

"Happy Anniversery, Baby" I whispered

"Happy Anniversery" She said back "It was absolutely perfect!"

I ran my fingers over her hip as we just lied there in silence.

"Hey" I said breaking the silence "Remember when we were 13, that week Carly challanged you not to insult me for a week or you had to give me five bucks each time"

"Yeah" She laughed **(A/N: I was watching iHeart Art today)**

"Remember when I asked you if you wanted to kiss me? If you had 5 bucks who knows what you would've said to me!"

She grabbed the back of my head and pulled my lips down to hers. I smiled into the kiss.

"I kissed you, where's MY five bucks" She smiled

I rolled my eyes "And remember when I said 'When I grow up, I wonder what kinda girl will wanna marry me'...You were biting a pillow!"

"And who knew it would end up being me!" She giggled

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Me niether" She whispered kissing me again "This is definetly going on my list of favorite days and nights"

"You have a list?" I asked

She nodded "This makes number ten!"

"Let's hear it then"

"Okay" She smiled "Number one, our first kiss on the fire escape. Number two, the night I kissed you at the lock in. Number three, the night you kissed me at troubled waters. Number four, the night we got back together in Canada. Number five, the day we got married. Number six, the night we first slept together. Number seven, the day we found out we were still married. Number eight, the day I found out I was pregnant. Number nine, the day Skylar was born. And number ten, our first anniversery"

"I'd have to agree with that" I smiled

"So...Do you have to leave again tomorrow?" She asked

I sighed "Yes. But it's still our anniversery, I don't wanna think about it"

"Okay" She smiled "...Remember when you dated Valarie?"

"Jealous, baby?" I chuckled

"I'm lying naked with you in a hotel room after being married for a year...yeah i'm so jealous"

I rolled my eyes before kissing the top of her head.

"You still think you're gonna be Carly's second husband?"

"No" I laughed "I'm planning on being your husband for ever"

She rolled over and put her head on my chest "I like that plan"

"Thought you might"

"I'm tired" She yawned

"Mmm. Me too!"

"I love you so much. Thanks for coming all the way here, It was perfect"

"I love you too, baby" I whispered kissing her neck "So much"

"Goodnight"

"Night, Sweetheart"

...

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Thoughts? Suggestions?**

**Haha!**


	36. iThink That's Where You Need To Be Now

Sam's POV

I woke up with a huge smile on my face remembering last night. It was absolutley amazing, he's amazing!

I looked up at my husband who was still asleep. I softly kissed the side of his neck, his eyes opened and he looked down at me.

"Hey gorgeous" He smiled kissing my forehead

"Hey"

"Mmm, what time is it?" He asked

"Just after 9" I replied looking at the clock

"...Um...What time does your flight leave?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer

He sighed "3:45"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, baby"

"It's not your fault" I laughed "It's only just over 3 weeks until my birthday anyway"

"Yeah, thank god"

I felt him run his fingers through the ends of my hair.

"What times check out?" I asked

"Twelve"

"I'm gonna have a shower" I said sitting up

"Ok"

I smiled grabbing his hand "You're coming with me"

He smiled back "Ok"

...

"Do we have to leave?" I groaned as the elevator doors shut "I love just being alone with you"

"I know, baby. We have to though"

I crossed my arms and put my head on his shoulder.

The doors opened and we stepped out of the elevator. Freddie grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers.

We checked out before leaving the hotel...I didn't wanna leave, I wanted to stay a few more nights!

We got in a cab and headed back to my apartment building.

...

"Where've you been all night?" My mom asked me when we walked in

"With my husband" I said calmly

"Ah yes, Melanie told me he was here"

"It was our anniversery" I reminded

"I know, you were going on about it all week"

If we weren't having a serious conversation Freddie would've said something extremely sappy by now.

"Shouldn't you be looking after my grandaughter?" She asked Freddie

"She with my Mom" Freddie replied

"...You still haven't told me where you were all night"

I sighed "We were at a hotel across the city"

She frowned "If you get pregnant again-"

"I'm not going to!" I interupted

"Good" She said simpley

"Why are you so against us?" I asked

"I'm not. Before I left Seattle I told you one thing, Sam. I told you NOT to do anything stupid. Then only a few months later I find out you're pregnant?"

"You're telling me having a baby was stupid?" I asked

"At your age, yes"

"Apart from getting married, having Skylar was the best thing i've ever done! Freddie and I love our daughter to pieces, and whether we're 17 or 30 nothing is gonna change that!"

She sighed "I had you girls when I was young and it was hard. I just didn't want it to be the same for you"

I shook my head and a tear fell down my face "We would've been fine. The only thing making this hard is you" More tears fell "Do you not get that I miss my daughter? I miss her so much! She was with me for the first two weeks of her life and then she was just gone!"

"Sam-"

"And I miss my husband! I miss not seeing him everyday. We've been married a year and for nearly half of that year we've been on different sides of the country! I miss Carly and I miss Spencer, I miss all of our friends. I miss Ridgeway and I miss iCarly. I just wanna go home Mom!" I was full on crying. Freddie's arm had gone around my back and he pulled me closer to him.

"It's okay" He whispered wiping the tear away just to have new ones fall

"It's not okay! I love you more than life it's self and she's keeping me away from you!" I cried pointing at my completely shocked mother

"I love you too, baby" He whispered pulling me into a hug, I burried my head in his neck and he rubbed my back "Calm down, it's alright"

I heard my Mom walk away but Freddie just kept his arms around me.

...

We walked into my room after i'd calmed down and Freddie fell onto my bed. I walked over to the other side of the room and opened the closet. I was still wearing the dress I wore last night and I needed to change.

I pulled out a pair of ripped black denim shorts and a loose white tank top with the American flag on it.

After i'd got changed I lied down next to Freddie.

"You okay now?" He asked putting an arm around me

"Yeah. I don't know what happened, i'm tired and I just lost it"

"You wanna have a nap?" I asked

"Nah, if I go to sleep i'll have less time with you"

"What do you wanna do then?" He asked

I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"And risk your mom finding out?"

"True" I sighed

...

Freddie's POV

"I hate this" Sam whispered "I hate this so much"

"I know, baby. This is the last time, I promise"

We were standing in her living room and I was just about to leave for the airport. She wasn't coming with me to the airport this time...come on, there's only so many times you can say goodbye in an airport without starting to look weird...

We were both aware her Mom was sitting on the couch a few feet from us, neither of us really cared though.

"I'll see you in a few weeks" She said softly

I nodded placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"I forgot to give you this last night" I said reaching into my backpack. I pulled out a square red velvet box and handed it to Sam.

She opened it reaveling the silver locket i'd bought. It had '26/4/11' written on the front and 'I love you' written on the back.

"It's beautiful" She whispered kissing me again "Thank you"

"Turn around" I said taking the box from her.

She held her hair up and I put the chair around her neck before softly kissing the side of it.

She sighed turning back around.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"Not your fault" She replied

"Sam, can I talk to you for a sec?" Her Mom asked

"Uhh, yeah okay..." She said suspiciously "I'll be right back"

...

Sam's POV

"What?" I asked following my mom into her room

"I'm gonna regret saying this but...Go back to Seattle with Freddie"

I raised an eyebrow "What? Are you messing with me?"

"No. You were right before, you need to be with your daughter"

"You're actually serious?" I asked a goofy grin creeping onto my face

"...Yes"

My eyes lit up "Thank You!" I yelled hugging her "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's okay, now go if you're gonna make the flight"

I ran out into the living room.

"Everything okay?" Freddie asked

"Yeah, but uh...We better hurry if we're gonna make the flight"

"Yeah it-...did you just say we?"

I nodded, the goofy grin coming back "My Mom's letting me go home"

"What? Oh my god!" He yelled wrapping his arms around me and spinning me around, he pressed his lips agaisnt mine and my arms went around his neck.

"Finally" He whispered against my mouth "Thank god!"

...

**A/N: Guys be honest...Are people still enjoying this?**

**I'm getting no where near as many reviews as I used to and I can't help but think i'm boring you guys :(**

**Please let me know if there's something you wanna see, something I should change, something that's bothering you...I want you guys to enjoy reading this, I don't want it to crash and burn.**

**PLEASE give me some kind of feedback!**

**Are you guys still interested?**


End file.
